


L'Ombre qui dévorait un cadavre

by Erwin Doe (Zeegzag)



Series: Ombre [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amitié, Elfes, Gen, Humour, Light Novel, Lycanthropes, Roman noir, Surnaturels, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, meurtre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 66,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Erwin%20Doe
Summary: Une offre d'emploi qui tombe à pic, pour Jonathan ! Travailler pour la Gardienne de ce territoire, quand on se retrouve avec un visa sur le point d'expirer et dans le collimateur la meute locale, est une chance inespérée. Et qu'importe si l'Ordre qu'elle représente incarne, de base, l'ennemi des gens comme lui, il n'est pas décidé à laisser passer cette chance. Sauf que... si l'idée d'embaucher des Surnaturels ne semble pas lui poser de problèmes, elle a malheureusement une piètre opinion des lycanthropes. Et ça, c'est le hic !





	1. Chapter 1

— Non !

Horrifié, Jonathan exécute un bond sur le côté et secoue vivement la jambe. Trop tard toutefois pour réparer les dégâts : son bas de pantalon – qui vient de faire connaissance avec une flaque d’eau glaciale formée là où plusieurs pavés manquent – est crotté et sa chaussette transformée en éponge. En sus, sa chaussure en cuir se retrouve souillée de la pointe jusqu’au talon. Une petite merveille dont il n’a pas fait l’acquisition depuis une semaine. Pour un peu, il en pleurerait !

Grelottant et plus malheureux que jamais, il reprend sa route. Tente d’ignorer le bruit spongieux qui accompagne à présent ses pas.

Sur son dos, un manteau sombre de belle facture, mais peu adapté au type d’intempérie qu’il se voit contraint d’affronter. La pluie, en effet, tombe en rafales sur la ville, déborde des gouttières, rendant le pavé glissant et les rues encore plus tristes qu’à l’accoutumé. Pour ne rien arranger, celle-ci s’est infiltrée jusqu’aux dernières couches de ses vêtements. Jusqu’à sa chair, jusqu’à ses os, et ruisselle du bord de son chapeau melon.

Dans ses mains gantées, aucun parapluie sous lequel il aurait pu s’abriter – la faute aux médias consultés avant de quitter son hôtel et qui, en dehors du froid et du brouillard habituel, avaient passé sous silence la possibilité d’une telle averse. Ses cheveux châtains, qui lui arrivent en général un peu au-dessus du menton, pendouillent pour l’heure misérablement autour de son cou.

Il se mord la lèvre, doit retenir une exclamation indignée comme une voiture passant à proximité provoque des éclaboussures boueuses qui viennent consteller son pantalon et son manteau. N’éprouve même pas la force d’inspecter l’étendu des dégâts et continue son chemin avec l’expression de ceux que la vie n’a pas pour habitude de chouchouter.

Et dire qu’il avait espéré faire bonne impression… !

Car s’il s’est risqué à sortir avec une tenue aussi coûteuse que la sienne, ce n’est certainement pas par simple coquetterie. Elle lui a demandé beaucoup de réflexions, ainsi que de trop nombreux essais. Avec pour interrogations : comment impressionner favorablement une Gardienne ? Quels pièges éviter s’il ne voulait pas passer pour un rigolo ? Ses effets les plus chics avaient vite été mis de côté – par crainte de paraître prétentieux –, les couleurs trop voyantes écartées – de peur qu’on ne le prenne pour un hurluberlu – et son choix s’était finalement arrêté sur l’élégance sobre d’un costume gris sombre. Là-dessus, il y avait ajouté le port d’un chapeau de même teinte – pas seulement par souci de finition, mais également pour réduire l’effet désastreux qu’un temps humide produit sur ses cheveux – et tout cela en pure perte !

Maintenant qu’il y pense, il aurait sans dote été préférable qu’il s’habille de cet affreux costume découvert dans le fond de sa malle. Il l’a négligé à cause de son apparence vieillotte, mais surtout parce qu’il ne lui a coûté que quelques sous à une époque compliquée de sa vie. Une erreur, car après une telle averse, le résultat visuel aurait été peu ou prou le même – et surtout, quelle importance de ruiner un vêtement de si piètre qualité ?

Il s’arrête sous le préau d’un commerce et sort de sa poche un morceau de papier plié en deux. Découpé dans un journal, l’encre a un peu bavé, mais l’offre d’emploi y est encore visible. S’il en croit ses maigres connaissances du quartier, l’adresse recherchée ne devrait plus être bien loin. Malheureusement, le temps est si affreux que chaque rue, chaque ruelle, chaque place et chaque habitation tendent à se ressembler.

Il jette un regard autour de lui, sans parvenir à se décider. En plus de la pluie, le brouillard réduit son champ de vision et il est à peu près certain de se perdre s’il se fit à son seul instinct. Avec un soupir, il chiffonne l’annonce et se décide à demander son chemin.

Une petite clochette tinte quand il pousse la porte du commerce : une boulangerie, pour l’heure désertée par la clientèle. Il pose les yeux sur le plancher, puis sur la femme derrière son comptoir qui le fixe avec horreur.

Conscient du spectacle déplorable qu’il offre, du paillasson qui, sous lui, est déjà trempé, il ne s’aventure pas plus loin et se racle la gorge – plus par gêne que dans le souci d’attirer une attention qui lui est déjà toute accordée.

— Je cherche le dix-huit, chemin des loups.

La commerçante – une quinquagénaire potelée – sert les poings contre sa poitrine. Elle bat des paupières, comme étonnée de l’entendre s’adresser à elle.

— Le dix-huit… ? répète-t-elle.

— Chemin des loups.

— C’est le bureau de la Gardienne que vous cherchez ?

Ça a l’air de la surprendre. Pire, il a le sentiment que ça éveille sa suspicion. Pourtant, une Gardienne n’est pas censée avoir mauvaise réputation auprès de la population Naturelle.

— C’est exact.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

C’est à son tour d’exprimer la surprise. En quoi ses affaires privées la concernent-elles ?

— Écoutez, j’ai simplement besoin de savoir quelle direction je dois prendre. (Puis, d’une voix un peu trop désespérée à son goût, il ajoute :) Il pleut !

Il faut un instant à son interlocutrice pour réagir. Finalement, elle daigne quitter la sécurité de son comptoir, mais conserve entre eux une certaine distance. Du doigt, elle lui désigne un point à travers sa vitrine.

— C’est par là-bas. Faut suivre la rue, jusqu’à ce que vous tombiez sur le bon numéro. Là, ce sera sur votre droite. Vous tournez dans la ruelle, passez le portail et vous frappez à la première porte. Vous retenez bien ? La première, pas la deuxième ! Ils risqueraient de pas appréciez que vous entriez chez eux, voyez ?

Il fixe la direction indiquée, avant de la remercier. Puis il rentre la tête dans ses épaules et retourne affronter les intempéries.

Une chance, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour atteindre le numéro dix-huit. La petite plaque en fer usée où s’exhibent les chiffres appartiennent à un bâtiment imposant, quoique plus impressionnant en largeur qu’en hauteur. De ce côté-ci, pas l’ombre d’une porte, juste des fenêtres aux volets et stores tirés.

Il prend sur sa droite, s’enfonce dans une ruelle sombre et ruisselante. L’écho de la pluie l’encercle, son odeur aussi – celle de l’humidité, du sol boueux qui termine de ruiner ses chaussures. Au bout de la ruelle, un haut portail en bois à la peinture craquelée, dont le portillon a été laissé ouvert. Il débouche sur une cour bétonnée, protégée des regards extérieurs par un mur d’enceinte.

Sur sa droite, coincé entre deux portes, un banc dont la pierre disparaît en partie sous la mousse. S’il doit être agréable de s’y installer par beau temps, dans cet espace privé qui semble comme isolé du monde, pour l’heure son apparence misérable n’invite pas au farniente.

Son regard s’attarde sur la porte de gauche. Le store en est tiré, mais derrière la vitre il peut distinguer un écriteau indiquant que les bureaux sont ouverts.

Il pousse un soupir et, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, sent une boule de stress faire son nid du côté de son estomac.

Il a vraiment du mal à croire qu’il se trouve ici. Du mal imaginer qu’il vient de se rendre de son propre chef sur le territoire d’une Gardienne. Lui !

_C’est drôle ce dont est capable, une fois qu’on se sent acculé…_

Piétiner jusqu’à ses principes. Se retrouver à lorgner du côté de l’ennemi, des fois que celui-ci puisse vous tendre cette main secourable qui vous fait défaut au sein de votre propre camp. À se demander combien de temps encore il sera capable de se regarder dans un miroir.

_Enfin, c’est pas comme si j’avais de meilleure solution dans l’immédiat !_

Alors qu’il lève le poing pour frapper, il s’inquiète de l’effet de son apparence sur ses interlocuteurs. Pas très longtemps, toutefois, car il refuse de faire demi-tour rendu aussi loin.

Il pénètre dans une pièce silencieuse et déserte, où l’accueille une douce chaleur. Deux bureaux, l’un encombré plus que raison, l’autre parfaitement rangé. Le long des murs, quelques meubles – notamment des casiers à archives. Dans le fond, une horloge comtoise dont le pendule mêle sa sonorité aux cliquètements du chauffage.

Aux murs, un papier peint jauni aux motifs géométriques. Au plafond, les poutres qui soutiennent le premier étage sont apparentes. Il flotte dans la pièce une odeur complexe. Celle de la vie, du cirage, du café, d’un trop plein de cigarettes, mais aussi de renfermé.

Sur le bureau du fond, le plus grand des deux, il peut distinguer une petite sonnette. Mais il n’ose pas s’y rendre, de crainte de salir le plancher qui, bien qu’ancien, semble entretenu. Le tapis sous lui est déjà constellé de taches sombres et chacun de ses mouvements en rajoute d’autres. Il baisse un regard déprimé sur ses chaussures et son pantalon humide, sinon trempé aux chevilles. Puis il avise la porte close, sur sa droite.

Après un raclement de gorge, il appelle, d’une voix forte, mais hésitante :

— Ex… excusez-moi ! Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un ?

Du mouvement dans la pièce voisine. Après quelques secondes, la porte s’ouvre et laisse place à un individu au regard sombre.

Son apparence est celle d’un homme dans la vingtaine. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, qui encadrent un visage à la peau trop blanche et aux traits trop fins. Son expression pourrait geler le souffle d’un dragon et il y a dans son attitude un quelque chose destiné à vous informer que vous n’évoluez pas dans le même monde.

Sa chemise blanche souligne des épaules fluettes et, bien que plus grand que lui, le nouveau venu est de constitution délicate.

— Jonathan Owan, je présume ? questionne-t-il, après l’avoir détaillé des pieds à la tête.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Jonathan bredouille :

— Je… je suis désolé… je ne m’attendais pas à ce que le temps se dégrade et…

— Aucune importance ! Débarrassez-vous de votre… manteau et allez vous asseoir là-bas. La Gardienne va arriver.

Bien que le mépris qui perce dans le ton de son interlocuteur l’agace, Jonathan prend sur lui et s’exécute. Sur sa gauche, un porte-manteau où il abandonne son manteau, son melon et ses gants. Il s’apprête à quitter la sécurité du tapis quand une seconde voix, féminine celle-là, s’élève :

— Un problème, Théo ? Je te sens un poil crispé, là !

— Théodore, rectifie l’homme aux cheveux noirs, avec irritation.

Un soupir lui répond et une petite forme le pousse sur le côté pour venir les rejoindre. Jonathan doit retenir un hoquet de surprise.

La personne qui se tient face à lui a tout d’une adolescente de quinze ou seize ans, alors qu’il la sait en charge de ce territoire depuis au moins dix années. Un mètre soixante à vue de nez, des cheveux noirs qu’elle attache en queue de cheval basse et qui dégage son front haut. Des yeux un peu trop grands, offrant une drôle d’allure à ce visage où ils semblent prendre toute la place. De ses sourcils, il ne reste presque plus rien, juste deux petites touffes. Elle lui sourit, mais son expression a quelque chose de cynique.

Tout comme le dénommé Théodore, elle a la peau blafarde et les pupilles sombres. Du reste, il y a quelque chose de très masculin dans sa façon de s’habiller et ses vêtements, trop larges, paraissent grossiers sur ce corps androgyne.

À ses pieds, deux ombres, dont l’une est en perpétuel mouvement : signe qu’il se trouve bel et bien en présence de la Gardienne de ce territoire.

Un éclat de rire lui échappe et elle envoie un coup de coude à son compagnon :

— Allez ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Va plutôt lui chercher une serviette, qu’il se sèche un peu.

De mauvaise grâce, Théodore repart dans l’autre pièce.

De plus en plus mal à l’aise, Jonathan se dandine d’un pied sur l’autre – ignorant ce qu’il convient de dire. Elle le sauve en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

— Jonathan, c’est ça ? Faut l’excuser, l’est un peu coincé comme garçon !

— Je peux le comprendre… je ne suis pas très présentable.

— Même pas du tout, tu veux dire ! Mais on va pas en faire toute une histoire, hein ?

Bon, au moins a-t-elle le mérite d’être franche. Un peu trop, sans doute, car il perçoit dans son ton la rudesse de ceux qui ont la fâcheuse habitude de vous lancer au visage leurs vérités, et au diable votre sensibilité.

Il cherche encore quoi répondre, quand Théodore revient et lui tend une serviette de bain. Il bredouille un remerciement et, sentant ses joues le brûler de nouveau, entreprend de se frictionner les cheveux.

Le laissant à sa besogne, l’autre va s’installer face au bureau du fond, sur l’une des deux chaises prévues pour l’accueil des visiteurs. Sa compagne le rejoint, prend place derrière le meuble où elle s’allume une cigarette.

Entre deux doigts, Jonathan trifouille une mèche de cheveux ondulés qui lui tombe devant le regard. Elle est à peine humide, mais il devine que ce séchage sauvage n’a rien arrangé à son apparence. Finalement, il s’essuie les pieds et s’aventure sur le plancher.

— Au fait, moi c’est Elyza, se présente-t-elle, tandis qu’il prend place aux côtés de Théodore. Quant à lui, j’imagine que je n’ai plus besoin de te le présenter ? Oh ! Et j’espère que tu n’auras rien contre, mais c’est un vampire.

— Oui, j’en ai vaguement entendu parler.

— Vrai qu’il commence à être connu, approuve-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

— J’ignorais que c’était possible. Je veux dire… que l’Ordre accepte des Surnaturels dans ses rangs.

Disant cela, il tourne le regard en direction du vampire, qui s’obstine à fixer le plancher. Elyza a un geste de la main, afin de chasser la fumée qui flotte devant son visage.

— Ouais… logiquement, l’Ordre l’interdit. C’est contre tout ce qu’il représente, pas vrai ? Et qu’une Gardienne accepte de travailler avec un Surnaturel, tu vois… c’est sans doute une première dans nos annales. Mais bon… m’ont pas vraiment laissé le choix !

— Logiquement, poursuit Théodore d’une voix qui tient du murmure, ce territoire nécessite la présence de plusieurs Gardiens.

— D’un bataillon, tu veux dire ! Les zozos que j’ai remplacés étaient cinq et, à ce que j’en sais, ils en chiaient pas mal. Alors moi, toute seule… 'fin, pas comme si je pouvais demander du renfort, hein ?

Jonathan approuve d’un signe de tête. En effet, et de ce qu’il en sait, l’Ordre n’a actuellement plus grand pouvoir sur ce territoire, dont la surveillance lui a été retirée en vue de tester d’autres systèmes de contrôle de la population Surnaturelle. Néanmoins, il a tout de même obtenu qu’un de ses Gardiens continu d’y œuvrer, expliquant ainsi la présence d’Elyza en ces lieux.

Comprenant mieux les raisons de cette offre d’emploi pour le moins atypique – découverte par pur hasard dans une feuille de chou et qu’il avait d’abord tenu pour un canular – Jonathan questionne :

— Donc… vous cherchez du renfort… même Surnaturel ?

— Je vais te dire : c’est même en priorité du Surnaturel que je recherche. Enfin… pas de vampire. Parce qu’avec Théo…

— Théodore !

— Ça risquerait de coincer.

Jonathan a du mal à se contenir, bataille contre le sourire de victoire qui lui titille les lèvres. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi simple ! Mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Elyza, avec une grimace, ajoute :

— Ah oui ! J’allais oublier les lycanthropes. Pas question de m’encombrer de ce genre d’emmerdeurs !

Estomaqué, Jonathan ouvre la bouche sur une exclamation muette. D’une voix tremblante, il bredouille :

— Mais…

Avant que Théodore ne le coupe :

— Ce qui est de l’ordre de la logique. Qui voudrait travailler avec cette racaille ?

— Mais… !

— T’y vas fort, Théo ! C’est limite pas sympa pour la racaille, s’que tu dis là ! Non mais vrai, elle au moins elle a la décence de pas foutre la merde partout où elle passe.

Blafard, Jonathan ne sait plus bien comment se comporter. Il a l’impression que le monde vient de s’ouvrir sous lui pour l’emporter dans une chute vertigineuse. Il se demande s’il doit prendre congé maintenant, ou bien chercher à plaider sa cause, quand Elyza reporte son attention sur lui.

— Enfin, bref. On préfère éviter les lycans et les vampires, mais pour le reste… on est plutôt ouverts ! (Ses paupières se plissent.) Et j’avoue que j’aurais aussi préféré me passer des Naturels. C’est pas contre toi, hein, mais je cherche de l’allié suffisamment costaud pour me seconder dans la journée. T’aurais pas travaillé chez les Brigades, des fois ?

Jonathan, qui n’écoutait plus que d’une oreille, sent son intérêt s’éveiller de nouveau. Une petite minute ! Elle le prend donc pour un Naturel ?

Surpris, il baisse les yeux en direction des pieds d’Elyza, où seule l’une de ses ombres est visible. Si celle-ci continue de se mouvoir, elle ne semble pas s’intéresser à lui, ce qui l’étonne davantage encore. Il sait que les Ombres ont pour pouvoir de démasquer les lycanthropes et tout Surnaturel qui dissimulerait ses origines sous une apparence Naturelle. Lui-même en a déjà fait les frais et, à cause de cela, a perdu deux de ses emplois précédents… autant dire que ses patrons Naturels, apprenant qu’ils avaient été bernés sur son identité, n’avaient pas beaucoup apprécié.

… _un test ? s_ e demande-t-il.

Possible… probable, même. Néanmoins, il songe qu’il y a une petite chance pour que ce ne soit pas le cas et, parce que de toute façon, il n’a plus grand-chose à perdre, se décide à jouer la carte de la tromperie :

— J’ai bien peur que non.

— Et merde !

Elle grimace, l’air franchement déçue, mais il ne détecte chez elle aucun agacement, aucun signe qui laisserait penser qu’elle a deviné la supercherie et s’apprête à lui passer un beau savon, avant de le mettre à la porte. Alors, il continue, le cœur battant un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine :

— Mais… mais j’ai de bonnes connaissances sur la faune surnaturelle.

— Ah ouais ? Quoi, par exemple ?

— Eh bien… par exemple… sur les lycanthropes !

Ce qui la fait rire.

— Nous aussi, tu penses ! Hein, Théo ? (Et comme l’interrogé se contente de froncer un peu plus les sourcils, elle poursuit :) Quoi d’autre ?

— Oh, heu… mes connaissances sont plutôt vastes, alors…

— Vampires ? Infernaux ? Féeriques et… toutes ces choses, quoi ?

— En gros, oui…

Elle grogne et se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il devine, à son expression, qu’il est loin de l’avoir convaincue.

— Je te l’accorde, c’est important dans ce métier, commence-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette. Mais c’est très loin d’être suffisant ! Ce qu’il faut avant tout c’est… disons… certaines facultés… sinon des compétences qui te permettront de rester en vie face à un Monstrueux fou furieux. Tu vois, juste être capable d’identifier ton adversaire, ça va pas te servir à grand-chose dans le feu de l’action.

— Oui, mais comme vous le précisez…

— Tu ! Comme « tu » le précises. Ça sert à rien de se vouvoyer.

— D’accord, comme tu le précises, c’est avant tout une aide pour les activités diurnes que tu recherches. Et de ce que j’en sais, le travail des Gardiens se fait principalement la nuit. Alors oui, c’est vrai que sur ce territoire, la population Surnaturelle est plus importante qu’ailleurs, mais…

— Mais en journée, le gros des emmerdeurs préfère dormir ou faire profil bas. Je comprends ton idée. Continue… !

— C’est ça ! En journée, les éléments à problèmes sont moins nombreux. Et puis, je suis loin d’être incompétent : je sais me servir d’une arme à feu et je peux tout aussi bien me débrouiller sans.

— Rassure-moi, quand tu parles de te débrouiller… tu veux dire que tu sais te servir de tes poings ?

Il comprend, au regard qu’elle lui jette, que sa question est encouragée par son apparence. Malgré les dégâts causés par la pluie, il reste suffisamment bien habillé pour que l’on puisse douter de ses capacités à réagir en cas de confrontation musclée. En d’autres termes, il passe pour un fils à papa qui chercherait à s’encanailler.

— Je n’en ai sans doute pas l’air, mais… oui. Oui, je sais me défendre et j’ajouterai que prendre des coups ne me fait pas peur.

— Ce sera toujours mieux que Théodore.

Le concerné lui adresse un regard noir, auquel elle répond par un ricanement. Puis elle écrase son mégot dans le cendrier placé sur le bureau et croise les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Bah ! Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Je vais pas te mentir, t’es bien le seul à avoir répondu à mon annonce… à croire que travailler pour moi est la dernière chose qu’on souhaite dans le coin.

Mais elle semble encore hésiter et Jonathan est à court d’arguments. Quant à Théodore, il se borne au silence – attitude d’autant plus surprenante que son antipathie à son égard est évidente.

Elyza a levé les yeux au plafond, l’air songeur. Entre eux, un silence lourd, que trouble le tic-tac de l’horloge, ainsi que les cliquètements du radiateur.

— Il faut que tu saches que le métier de Gardien n’est pas de tout repos, continue-t-elle. Je t’ai dit que j’aurai besoin de tes services le jour, mais je pourrais également en avoir besoin au milieu de la nuit. Et puis, dans un cas comme dans l’autre, tu seras rapidement confronté à des trucs pas folichons. Tu te sens vraiment prêt à affronter ça ? J’veux dire… si la vue du sang ou de la barbaque te fait tourner de l’œil, autant que tu restes chez toi.

— Laisse-moi une chance, une seule, de faire mes preuves ! Je pense… non, je suis certain que tu n’auras pas à le regretter !

Il a mis toute l’assurance dont il est capable dans ces quelques mots. Elle le fixe, l’observe, scrutatrice et, comme il soutient son regard, émet un claquement de doigts.

— C’est d’accord, on va te prendre à l’essai ! dit-elle, faisant se renfrogner un peu plus Théodore. Sois au bureau demain, dans la matinée : je verrai ce que je peux te faire faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Elyza sort de sous sa douche, huit heures viennent juste de sonner. La fatigue lui alourdit encore les paupières et c’est avec des gestes mécaniques qu’elle se sèche le corps, puis enfile sous-vêtements et pantalon. Autour de son cou, un pendentif à la pierre rouge striée de volutes plus sombres en perpétuels mouvements. Elle le dissimule sous sa chemise, qu’elle boutonne jusqu’aux deux derniers boutons.

De part et d’autre de ses jambes pendent des bretelles. Elle entreprend de se démêler les cheveux quand on frappe à la porte restée entrebâillée. Théodore se tient dans son encadrement.

Avec un haussement de sourcils, elle l’invite à s’exprimer.

— Barnabé a téléphoné, lui apprend-il. Un meurtre leur a été signalé… ce serait lié à des Surnaturels.

— Quand ça ?

— On vient de le contacter. Il allait se mettre en route quand il a appelé.

— T’as pensé à prendre l’adresse ?

— Je te l'ai laissé sur ton bureau.

— Bien, parfait ! Puisque Bébert a eu la gentillesse de nous avertir, j’irai y faire un petit tour : ce sera l’occasion de savoir ce que le p’tit John a dans le ventre.

Si le peu d’émotions dont fait preuve Elyza à l’égard du drame ne le trouble pas, l’allusion à Jonathan suffit à assombrir l’expression du vampire.

— Tu es sûre de toi ? Barnabé pourrait ne pas apprécier.

— Les états d’âme de Barnabé, tu vois, je m’en balance ! Pour une fois que les emmerdes tombent à pic, je vais pas me gêner pour en profiter.

Tout en continuant de se démêler les cheveux, elle l’observe dans le petit miroir sale qui lui fait face. Il surplombe un évier aussi peu entretenu, souillé par des cheveux, des restes de savon, de dentifrice et des taches de calcaire.

Sa besogne terminée, elle noue sa tignasse encore humide derrière sa nuque et se demande depuis combien de temps la pièce n’a pas eu droit à son brin de ménage. En toute logique, c’est le travail de Théodore. Ou plutôt, sa petite manie. Abhorrant la saleté, il passe une partie de ses nuits à traquer la poussière. Le fait qu’il se soit relâché prouve que quelque chose continue de clocher chez lui. Pourtant, le traumatisme remonte à plus d’un mois… elle ne comprend pas qu’il ne soit toujours pas parvenu à le surmonter.

Non sans un certain agacement, elle note qu’il est toujours là, à la fixer. Pire encore, il lui offre sa tête des mauvais jours.

— D’accord…, soupire-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. C’est quoi ton problème, au juste ?

— Ce Jonathan… je ne l’apprécie pas.

— Tout ça parce qu’il a débarqué avec l’allure d’une serpillière ! T’abuserais pas un peu ?

— Non, rien à voir. Enfin… oui, c’est vrai que ça m’a agacé qu’il se présente dans cet état. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui me gêne… il y a quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose chez lui qui me hérisse. Je déteste ça.

Quant à elle, elle devine très bien pourquoi il réagit ainsi. Comme elle le craignait, la présence d’un nouveau venu s’apparente à une menace pour son colocataire. Presque une agression. Il a peur de ce que Jonathan pourrait découvrir et, surtout, que sa venue ne signifie qu’elle cherche à le remplacer.

— Bon sang, Théo, on en a déjà parlé, non ? C’est pas parce que j’embauche du renfort que ça veut dire que je n’ai plus confiance en toi. Arrête avec ça !

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ?

— Parce que…, commence-t-elle, s’efforçant de ne pas s’emporter comme la dernière fois qu’ils ont eu cette conversation. Parce qu’on a besoin d’aide, point ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu peux pas me seconder pour tout. Ça toujours été comme et j’vois pas pourquoi, aujourd’hui, tu le prends mal.

— J’ai fait de mon mieux.

— Je sais, mais on a tous nos limites. Qu’est-ce qu’on y peut, dit ?

Plutôt que de répondre, le vampire préfère se murer dans un silence hostile. Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Et si tu allais te coucher ?

— Je ne suis pas fatigué, grommelle-t-il. Et puis je veux l’attendre avec toi.

Ce qui n’était pas dans ses plans, mais elle devine qu’il ne servira à rien de s’y opposer. Au mieux, il se fâchera et elle devra supporter son silence durant les prochains jours ; au pire, ça ne fera qu’aggraver la situation… et elle ne veut pas tirer davantage sur la corde. D’autant moins que celle de Théodore est vieille, usée, inapte à contenir bien longtemps la prochaine crise.

— Oh et puis merde, capitule-t-elle. Fais comme ça te chante !


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan adresse un regard soupçonneux au ciel. Doit-il prendre le risque de lui faire confiance ou bien aller récupérer le parapluie qu’il a abandonné sur son lit, juste avant de quitter sa chambre ? Son hôtel n’est qu’à quelques mètres, il peut encore revenir sur ses pas.

Il observe les passants. Aucun ne donne l’impression de s’être préparé à un brusque changement climatique et pour cause : les journaux, la radio, tous assurent d’une même voix que le temps se maintiendra toute la journée. Gris, frisquet, mais sans une goutte de pluie.

Malgré tout, Jonathan ne parvient pas à chasser le sentiment de défiance qui le harcèle. S’il emporte un parapluie, il passera peut-être pour un anxieux, mais au moins sera-t-il paré à toute éventualité.

«  _Au pire »_ , songe-t-il. «  _Je pourrai m’en servir comme d’une canne. »_

D’autant qu’avec son costume trois pièces sombre qui fait ressortir le blanc de sa chemise, sa cravate à fines rayures, que complètent un borsalino et un manteau long, l’ajout de cet élément sera un plus pour son allure générale.

La chose décidée, il repart en direction de son hôtel. Il n’a toutefois pas fait trois pas qu’il remarque qu’une voiture a ralentit le long du trottoir et semble le suivre. Comme il s’y attarde, se demandant s’il ne devient pas paranoïaque, la vitre teintée arrière s’abaisse et ses yeux croisent ceux, tirant sur le jaune, de l’homme aux longs cheveux ondulés et à la barbe bien taillée qui se découpe dans son ouverture. Un frisson lui remonte le long du dos. L’autre a porté un cigarillo à ses lèvres et ne le quitte pas du regard, de ce regard de prédateur qui rappelle celui d’un animal sauvage.

Une boule se forme au niveau de sa gorge. La voiture finit par s’arrêter et, de l’autre côté, il entend une portière s’ouvrir. Il n’a toutefois pas le loisir d’identifier celui qui en sort, car il a déjà passé son chemin et remonte la rue d’un pas vif.

Il songe à regagner son hôte, à n’en ressortir qu’une fois la voie de nouveau libre. Il y renonce, car bien conscient que si Elios s’est déplacé jusqu’ici, ce n’est certainement pas pour repartir bredouille. Il fera irruption dans l’établissement avec ses hommes, exigera du personnel de connaître le numéro de sa chambre et… ensuite ? Difficile de leur échappe et, même s’il y parvient, il sera identifié comme Surnaturel auprès des employés et aura sans doute du mal à récupérer ses valises.

À cette heure de la matinée, les piétons se font rares, mais il espère que leur présence suffira à dissuader Elios de lui tirer dans le dos. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat comme un fou, tandis qu’il cherche un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

Derrière lui, une voix autoritaire qui l’appelle. Incapable de contenir sa panique plus longtemps, il se met à courir.

Même sous sa forme humaine, il ne connaît pas beaucoup de Surnaturels capables de rivaliser avec la vitesse d’un lycanthrope. Malheureusement, Elios sort rarement sans Franck ou Julian – et même si ce dernier l’apprécie assez pour le traiter en ami, il sait qu’il ne pourra pas compter sur sa pitié aujourd’hui.

Tout en cherchant du regard une planque dans laquelle s’engouffrer, il porte une main à l’intérieur de son manteau et palpe l’arme qui s’y trouve. De toute son âme, il espère ne pas avoir à s’en servir.

Il esquive les passants, parfois un peu trop brutalement, ce qui provoque des exclamations. La main toujours posée sur son arme, il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule : pas trace de ses poursuivants. Il arrive à la fin du trottoir et va pour traverser, quand une voiture freine dans un crissement au milieu du passage clouté. Jonathan a juste le temps de s’arrêter et avise, dans l’habitacle du véhicule, des elfes noirs aux mines sinistres. Avant qu’ils ne puissent en sortir, il se jette sur sa droite, en plein sur la route, ce qui déchaîne un concert de klaxons.

S’il réussit à s’en tirer en un seul morceau, c’est pour être violemment bousculé en atteignant le trottoir voisin. Projeté en arrière, il se serait écroulé si une main épaisse ne l’avait pas rattrapé par le col. Les piétons qui assistent à la scène, et qui voient les elfes quitter leur voiture pour venir dans leur direction, s’empressent de passer leur chemin.

En la personne de son agresseur, Jonathan reconnaît Franck – un malabar aussi haut qu’épais, qui découvre les dents de façon menaçante. Il crispe les doigts sur la poignée de son arme, mais l’autre lui enfonce dans les côtes le canon d’un calibre bien plus dévastateur que le sien.

— Joue pas aux cons : c’est de l’argent ! lui souffle la voix rauque de Franck.

Puis, avec la même facilité que s’il manipulait une poupée de chiffon, il le traîne jusqu’à la première voiture, qui s’avance vers eux.

Les elfes les ont rejoints. Plus petits que lui, Jonathan en dénombre quatre et, bien que leurs yeux sensibles soient protégés par des lunettes de soleil, il devine à leurs expressions crispées combien évoluer en plein jour les incommode.

Le véhicule s’arrête doucement le long du trottoir. La vitre arrière s’ouvre et le regard miel d’Elios se plante dans celui de Jonathan.

— Je croyais t’avoir dit de foutre le camp !

Jonathan déglutit. Il connaît la réputation d’Elios, sait qu’en sa qualité d’Alpha de la meute locale, il s’agit d’un individu dangereux. C’est d’ailleurs pour se protéger de lui qu’il séjourne sur le territoire Naturel. Non pas que son interlocuteur craigne cette couche de la population ; seulement difficile de s’adonner à ses petites affaires au milieu d’une communauté dont la méfiance envers les Surnaturels a tôt fait de vous attirer des ennuis avec la justice.

L’arme de Franck continue de le harceler, se montre un peu trop pressante. Une façon de lui signifier que le temps de leur petite entrevue étant compté – une « bonne âme » ayant sans doute déjà signalé leur présence aux autorités compétentes – mieux vaut pour lui ne pas lambiner sur sa réponse.

— Laisse tomber, Elios… je travaille pour la Gardienne, maintenant. Ce territoire est le sien avant d’être le tien !

Des paroles courageuses, mais dont sa voix défaillante gâche un peu l’effet. Du reste, il regrette déjà de les avoir prononcées.

Derrière lui, il entend les elfes pousser des sifflements hostiles. L’arme de Franck vient lui martyriser si violemment les côtes qu’il laisse échapper une exclamation. Mais c’est le calme d’Elios qui l’inquiète le plus. De suspicion, ce dernier plisse les paupières.

— Pour cette bécasse ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle a foutu de Théodore ?

— Il… il travaille toujours pour elle. Mais elle avait besoin de renforts…

Passent des secondes qui lui paraissent interminables. L’Alpha continue de le fixer, avec l’intensité de ceux qui cherchent à lire en vous.

— Tu ne serais tout de même pas assez bête pour me mentir ?

— Je ne suis pas fou ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que l’Ordre ferait d’un Surnaturel qui s’attribuerait à tort sa protection.

— Précisément ! Et compte sur moi pour faire tourner l’information. S’il s’avère que tu t’es payé ma tête, je m’assurerai que tu aies tout le loisir de le regretter.

Jonathan ne répond rien. Déjà parce qu’il ne veut pas qu’Elios devine combien sa promesse l’inquiète, mais surtout parce que la peur paralyse sa langue.

La vitre teintée remonte et l’Alpha disparaît de sa vue. Franck le relâche, mais pas avant de l’avoir gratifié d’un dernier effleurement de son canon. Comme il ouvre la portière avant et prend place sur le siège passager, les elfes noirs se dispersent pour regagner leur propre véhicule.

Tout en se massant les côtes, Jonathan s’empresse de poursuivre sa route. Accélère le pas, même, espérant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce quartier avant l’arrivée de la cavalerie.

Il a eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, même. S’il n’avait pas eu la jugeote d’évoquer Elyza, il devine que les choses auraient pu très mal finir pour lui. Malheureusement, il n’a désormais plus vraiment le choix. Soit il fait ses preuves auprès de la jeune femme, afin de lui prouver que tout lycanthrope qu’il est, il n’en demeure pas moins digne de confiance, ou bien… la prochaine fois qu’Elios lui mettra la main au collet, on le retrouvera quelque part, la peau tuméfiée de coups et le corps criblé de balles en argent.


	4. Chapter 4

À son arrivée, il trouve stores et volets tirés. Il devine qu’Elyza a dû passer une partie de la nuit debout, à arpenter les rues de son territoire et craint donc qu’elle ne dorme encore. L’écriteau qui pend derrière la porte vitrée le détrompe toutefois, celui-ci indiquant que les bureaux sont ouverts.

Comme la veille, personne n’est là pour l’accueillir. Un peu gêné, il s’essuie les pieds sur le tapis. Une voix s’élève depuis la pièce voisine :

— C’est toi, Jonathan ?

La porte y menant étant entrebâillée, il s’en approche et répond, sans oser l’ouvrir d’avantage :

— Heu… désolé, j’arrive peut-être trop tôt.

— Au contraire, t’es pile-poil à l’heure ! Viens par ici, j’ai presque terminé.

Il porte donc la main à la poignée et pénètre dans une large pièce, servant à la foi de séjour, de salle à manger et de salon. Ce dernier en occupe l’espace central et se compose d’un tapis, d’un fauteuil, ainsi que d’un canapé usé. Pour compléter le tableau, une table basse encombrée de journaux.

Tout au fond, sur la droite, une porte donnant sur la cour. Face à lui, un couloir sombre et, à sa gauche, une table, près d’une porte close. Elyza, qui termine son petit déjeuner, l’accueille d’un hochement de tête. Entre ses doigts, une cigarette. Près de son coude, un cendrier aux trop nombreux cadavres.

Théodore est également là, assis à la droite d’Elyza. Il le salue, mais n’obtient qu’un regard hostile.

— Ma parole, t’es tombé du lit ou quoi ? lui lance la jeune femme en tirant sur sa cigarette. Faut croire que t’es motivé ! Du café ?

D’un geste du menton, elle lui désigne la chaise qui lui fait face.

— Sans façon, merci, répond-il en s’y installant.

Là-dessus, il baisse les yeux vers l’Ombre de la jeune femme qui, comme la veille, ne paraît pas s’intéresser beaucoup à lui. Tout juste vient-elle se glisser sous ses pieds, l’espace d’une seconde ou deux, ondule, avant de se retirer. Il remarque qu’il n’en a pas moins retenu son souffle et, comme il ne note aucun changement dans l’expression d’Elyza – qui l’observe, mais sans aucune hostilité – il se permet de pousser un petit soupir.

Il ne comprend pas bien comment c’est possible, mais il semblerait que l’Ombre de celle-ci ait quelques déficiences…

— Et c’est que tu t’es encore mis sur ton trente-et-un ! lâche-t-elle finalement, avec un sourire en coin. T’sais, ton entretien c’était hier. Je t’en voudrai pas si tu reviens à la normale, maintenant.

— Je pensais avoir fait simple…

— Ah ouais ? Bah purée, on doit pas avoir la même notion de simplicité. Mais écoute, tu fais comme tu le sens… juste, je dis ça, c’est parce que dans ce métier, ses fringues on les garde jamais bien longtemps… à la première emmerde, on a toutes les chances de les foutre à la benne aussitôt de retour chez soi !

À l’idée d’abîmer ses précieux costumes, Jonathan sent le sang se retirer de son visage : s’il y a une chose de précieuse pour un lycanthrope, c’est bien sa garde-robe. Les siens y tiennent comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux, d’autant que celle-ci fait leur réputation – un lycanthrope n’ayant pas les moyens de se vêtir convenablement n’attirant pas facilement le respect de ses pairs.

— Je n’y avais pas pensé… je mettrai quelque chose de plus adapté la prochaine fois.

Bien que l’idée de revêtir l’affreux costume découvert au fond de sa malle lui donne déjà de l’urticaire. Quoiqu’il en dise, il n’est pas certain de pouvoir s’y résigner.

Il remarque alors que Théodore le fixe avec intensité… de ses yeux noirs… si semblables à ceux de la jeune femme.

… _une coïncidence ?_ se demande-t-il, l’espace d’un instant troublé par cette similitude.

Et parce que l’hostilité de l’autre le met mal à l’aise, il finit par éviter son regard. L’ambiance, déjà lourde, ne tarde pas à devenir étouffante.

Elyza, par contre, paraît tout à fait détendue. Elle termine tranquillement son café et écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier, où elle continue de produire une longue volute de fumée. Jonathan a presque l’impression qu’elle ignore le vampire.

Comme le silence s’éternise, il revient à celui-ci. Ses lèvres, d’abord, se pincent, puis il questionne dans l’espoir de briser la glace :

— En arrivant, je me demandais pourquoi les volets étaient encore tirés… tu ne dors donc pas la journée ?

Bien qu’il ne soit que neuf-heures du matin, la chose peut se comparer à un début de nuit blanche pour son interlocuteur. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne semble pas décidé à faire le moindre effort. Car si la veille, il a daigné lui adresser la parole, ce matin-là il se contente de l’ignorer avec tout le mépris dont il est capable. Sa réaction agace Jonathan, qui n’insiste pas. Elyza se permet un sourire goguenard.

— On les laisse fermés la plupart du temps… tu sais, des fois qu’il y ait du grabuge ! Déjà qu’il est lent à sortir de son sommeil, alors si en plus il peut pas se défendre… par chez moi, on appelle ça une cible facile. Un coup de barre, un rayon de soleil et paf ! On n’en parle plus. (Et comme Théodore lui adresse un regard noir, son sourire s’élargit, tandis qu’elle porte sa tasse à ses lèvres.) Mais aujourd’hui, c’est spécial : il tenait absolument à t’accueillir !

Le sursaut du vampire la fait ricaner.

— Moi j’dis qu’il y a de l’amour dans l’air, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d’œil à l’adresse d’un Jonathan perdu.

— Ça suffit Elyza ! s’emporte Théodore. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je tenais à l’attendre ! (Pointant un doigt en direction du concerné, il ajoute :) Et je reste convaincu que ce serait une erreur de l’engager. Renonce à cette idée !

Jonathan ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Elyza se montre plus rapide. Sans délicatesse, elle repose sa tasse vide et répond :

— Et moi je te dis que je veux d’abord savoir ce qu’il vaut.

— Même si nous savons tous les deux que ce sera une perte de temps ?

— Mon pauvre Théo ! Faut vraiment que t’arrêtes de nous croire sur le même longueur d’onde.

Ce qui a au moins pour effet de moucher le vampire. Vexé, celui-ci s’enfonce dans un silence plus hostile que jamais. Jonathan peut presque sentir son agressivité prendre corps et venir le harceler. Il porte la main au nœud de sa cravate et tire dessus, comme s’il manque d’air.

Toujours à son aise, Elyza l’informe :

— Sur ce, on va pas trop tarder nous deux. Une petite scène de crime à visiter. J’espère que tu te sens d’attaque ?

En vérité, pas vraiment, mais ce n’est pas non plus comme s’il a le choix. À cette heure, Elios doit déjà répandre son poison autour de lui et il ignore combien de temps il faudra à la rumeur pour remonter jusqu’aux oreilles d’Elyza.

Comme elle se lève, il l’imite et questionne :

— Les coupables sont des Surnaturels ?

— Il paraît… en tout cas, c’est l’opinion des Brigades.

— Qu’est-ce que je vais avoir à faire ?

— Rien ! Contente-toi de regarder et de ne surtout toucher à rien ! Tu enregistres tout ce que tu vois et si quelque chose te semble pas net, tu me fais signe. (Puis, avec un geste de la main en direction des vestiges de son petit déjeuner :) Je te laisse débarrasser, Théo.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvre la porte donnant sur les bureaux…


	5. Chapter 5

Le drame a pour cadre un quartier ouvrier, à cette heure déserté par plus de la moitié de ses habitants. Au moment où l’on alertait les Brigades, les uns se levaient pour rejoindre les bancs de l’école, tandis que les autres avaient déjà quitté la chaleur de leurs draps pour satisfaire aux exigences d’un travail trop souvent dur et ingrat. Quant au dernier tiers, composé surtout de femmes au foyer, il s’employait à ses activités quotidiennes, parfois sur le son d’une radio, souvent sur les pleurs et les appels d’enfants en bas âge.

Dans la rue du crime, la plupart des ménagères ont gagné le pas de leur porte et s’y réunissent en petits groupes aux chuchotements de conspiratrices.

Leur arrivée provoque une certaine agitation au sein de ces unités bourdonnantes. Les regards se font plus acérés, les commérages plus rares et Jonathan se réjouit que sa lycanthropie ne puisse être discernable à l’œil nu – car il n’ose imaginer l’effet de celle-ci sur cette populace où la terreur se mêle avec un peu trop de force à la colère.

Près de la maison qui les intéresse, deux véhicules stationnent. Peinture noire et portières blanches, où s’exhibe le loup hurlant des Brigades Spéciales.

L’habitation est faite de briques rouges et comporte un étage. Sur le pas de la porte, un homme en faction. L’individu porte l’uniforme sombre de sa profession, aux épaulettes aussi blanches que ses gants. Un grand type a la moustache fournie et au début d’embonpoint, bien plus proche de la quarantaine que de la trentaine.

Les voyant s’avancer vers lui, l’homme fronce les sourcils. Elyza, qui ne le reconnaît pas, fait signe à Jonathan de rester en retrait.

— Je rentre, dit-elle en désignant la porte.

Comme s’il cherche à l’impressionner, l’agent se redresse de toute sa taille.

— Les civils n’ont rien à faire ici, jeune fille !

— L’imbécile ! Tu ne vois pas mes deux ombres, là ?

L’homme baisse les yeux en direction des concernées, s’attarde sur celle qui semble gratifiée d’une vie propre. Il reporte son attention sur Elyza, puis sur ses ombres, puis sur Elyza de nouveau. Quelque chose le dérange. Sans doute l’apparence de son interlocutrice ne colle-t-elle pas avec l’idée qu’il se fait d’une représentante de l’Ordre. Sous sa caboche, les deux images refusent de fusionner. Elles se repoussent, s’échinent à nier l’évidence et c’est finalement la suspicion qui l’emporte. Son visage s’empourpre, sa moustache frétille de colère et, avec l’expression de celui à qui on ne la fait pas, il déclare, catégorique :

— Ce n’est pas un lieu pour les enfants ! Allez ouste, merdeuse ! Fiche-moi le camp !

Lui répond un large sourire de la part de la merdeuse en question.

La seconde d’après, un cri de douleur éclate : celui que produisent des cordes vocales quand un genou est violemment frappé par une chaussure à grosse semelle.

Une bordée de jurons plus tard, un homme et une femme font leur apparition sur le perron et trouvent l’agent en train de sautiller sur une jambe, l’autre maintenue entre ses mains. Elyza termine d’allumer sa cigarette et lève une main en guise de salut.

— Comment va, Bébert ?

L’interpellé – un grand type rasé de près, aux cheveux poivre et sel et à l’allure quelque peu négligée – la dévisage.

— Gardienne, la salue-t-il sèchement, avant de se tourner vers son subordonné sautillant. Marcel ! Et si tu arrêtais de te donner en spectacle ? Belle image pour les Brigades, franchement !

— Je sais pas comment vous les formez, vos gars, mais faudrait songer à revoir votre programme !

Le dénommé Marcel cesse de gémir et tente de se tenir à peu près convenablement. Ce qui, en équilibre sur une seule jambe, n’est pas très convaincant.

— Ce qu’il y a à revoir, Gardienne, c’est votre comportement. Je ne suis pas censé accepter que vous frappiez mes hommes.

— Et moi je ne suis pas censée accepter qu’ils me manquent de respect, ni qu’ils essayent de me barrer le chemin… qui est aussi celui de l’Ordre, hein, je te le rappelle. Un petit nouveau, j’imagine ?

Son interlocuteur ferme les yeux et se pince l’arête du nez entre deux doigts. La femme derrière lui, une brune aux cheveux très courts et à la peau noire, porte elle aussi l’uniforme des Brigades. Un simple agent, tout comme le collègue Marcel, contrairement à Barnabé qui a du galon.

— Il n’est pas chez nous depuis une semaine. Je l’avais pourtant prévenu de votre visite.

— Tu lui as dit à quoi je ressemblais, au moins ?

— J’avais autre chose à penser, figurez-vous…

— C’est pourtant pas la première fois que ça arrive, lui rappelle Elyza en secouant la tête. Faut que j’en estropie combien pour que tu finisses par comprendre ?

Barnabé pousse un soupir et rouvre les yeux. Il a le visage émacié et les yeux gris. Son allure générale est celle d’un homme que la vie n’a pas épargné. Les épaules tombantes, la gabardine trop large, il désigne l’habitation d’un geste de la tête.

— On a trois victimes : deux adultes et un enfant.

— Et les coupables ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Des Surnaturels, c’est tout ce qu’on sait. Et vu le peu qu’ils nous ont laissé, impossible d’être catégorique quant à l’espèce concernée.

Puis son regard se porte en direction de Jonathan, toujours en retrait.

— Qui est-ce ?

Elyza jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et lui fait signe d’approcher.

— Mon assistant.

— Je pensais avoir eu Théodore au téléphone…

— C’était lui. Mais vu qu’il m’est pas bien utile de jour, j’ai dû embaucher du renfort.

Une nouvelle qui ne semble pas du goût de son interlocuteur, bien qu’il n’émette aucun commentaire.

— Vous voulez vraiment qu’il entre avec nous ?

Elyza laisse tomber sa cigarette et l’écrase sous sa semelle.

— Il est là pour se former. (Et, à l’intention de Jonathan :) Si tu sens ton petit-déjeuner te remonter dans la gorge, essaye de pas nous en faire profiter.

Comme quatre pairs d’yeux se braquent sur lui, dans l’attente d’une réponse, Jonathan se crispe et bredouille :

— Heu… je… je ferai de mon mieux.

Ce qui ne paraît pas satisfaire son public, celui-ci l’imaginant sans doute en train de leur saloper la scène de crime. Une erreur, car il est loin de craindre la vue du sang et a déjà connu quelques tableaux insoutenables dans sa vie.

L’odeur, en revanche, pourrait lui poser problème. De la rue, il en a déjà un aperçu plus qu’entêtant. Infecte et bestiale, elle malmène son odorat développé.

— Dans ce cas…, soupire Barnabé, avant de faire signe à sa collègue de rester avec l’agent Marcel.

À peine ont-ils pénétré l’habitation que Jonathan pousse un couinement et doit se pincer le nez. Il y règne l’odeur du sang, des entrailles, mais aussi de la peur, auxquelles se mélange une autre, nettement plus agressive et puissante. À celle-là, il est incapable de coller une identité précise. Elle est celle qui lui révulse le cœur et couvre son corps d’une sueur froide qui ajoute à son inconfort.

Elyza, qui se pince aussi le nez, lui décoche un regard, avant de suivre Barnabé en direction du salon. Là, d’autres membres des Brigades s’activent et, entre deux flashs d’un appareil photo, on s’interpelle. Un homme manque de les bousculer à leur entrée et passe dans le couloir. Jonathan s’écarte sur le côté à son passage, puis s’avance dans la pièce.

Un salon tout ce qu’il y a de plus commun, si l’on exclut le sang qui imbibe le canapé et la moquette. D’autres traces sont visibles sur les murs et les meubles, où elles forment des constellations brunâtres. La table basse est renversée.

Hormis ces quelques détails, l’endroit n’a subi que peu de dégradations, presque comme s’il n’y a pas eu de confrontation ; comme si les victimes n’avaient pas cherché à se défendre, ni à fuir… comme si tout s’était déroulé ici, plus particulièrement au niveau de cette souillure brunâtre qui ruine le large tapis près du canapé.

Deux hommes s’affairent autour, leur matériel de photographie en main. Les flashs de l’appareil ne cessent d’illuminer l’horreur sanguinolente qui s’y exhibe. Ce qu’il reste des victimes se résume à quelques os brisés, sinon rongés, des lambeaux d’entrailles et de peau, qu’on peut voir pendre à la table basse ou écrasés contre les murs. Rien de plus. Les agresseurs, quels qu’ils soient, doivent posséder une mâchoire puissante, suffisamment en tout cas pour réduire les os en miettes et surtout les crânes, dont il ne reste pas la moindre trace – à l’exception de dents égarées.

Elyza s’est approchée des restes, qu’elle inspecte en écoutant d’une oreille les explications de Barnabé. Au milieu de son discours, elle le coupe pour questionner d’une voix de canard :

— Des signes de lutte ailleurs ?

— Non. (L’homme a dissimulé le bas de son visage derrière un mouchoir.) Ni ici, ni là-haut. L’enfant a sans doute été tuée dans son sommeil.

— Et les parents ?

— On suppose qu’ils n’ont pas eu le temps de réagir.

— Les voisins ?

— N’ont rien vu, rien entendu.

— Et merde !

— Et pas de signe d’effraction non plus. À croire qu’ils ont ouvert la porte à leur agresseur.

Puis, avec un signe du menton en direction du couloir :

— Vous voulez voir la troisième victime ?

— Ouaip ! En tout cas, ce qu’il en reste.

Suivi d’Elyza, Barnabé quitte la pièce. Jonathan ne les imite pas. Toute son attention accaparée par les vestiges du carnage, il sent gronder en lui sa partie animale. Son état second est toutefois davantage la conséquence de la puanteur ambiante, que de l’excitation du prédateur.

— John ? Hé ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour saisir que c’est à lui qu’on s’adresse. Avec un haussement de sourcils, il se tourne vers Elyza. Son regard absent la traverse, comme si elle n’existe pas, avant que sa conscience ne daigne redescendre sur terre. Il secoue la tête, porte une main à son front et, contrarié de s’être laissé aller, la rejoint.

— Dis donc, tu tires une de ces tronches ! lui fait-elle remarquer. T’es sûr que ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, il grimace. Il a du mal à parler, la tête lui tourne et ses yeux irrités larmoient. Tout en sortant son paquet de cigarettes, Elyza lui propose de sa voix de canard :

— Tu peux aller prendre l’air, si tu veux. Je jette un coup d’œil là-haut et j'te rejoins.

S’il aurait préféré refuser, il sent que son corps ne tiendra plus le choc très longtemps. Trop d’odeurs… beaucoup trop d’odeurs. Il faut qu’il sorte de là !

— Si ça ne te fait rien…, répond-il d’une voix aussi comique que la sienne.

D’un signe de tête, elle lui signifie que ça lui est égal. Puis elle lui envoie une tape sur le bras et va rejoindre Barnabé, qui l’attend sur les premières marches d’un escalier situé au fond du couloir.

Après leur départ, Jonathan se précipite à l’extérieur, manque de percuter les deux agents, et gagne l’autre côté de la rue. Alors, il cesse de se pincer le nez pour prendre de longues et avides goulées d’air.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand ils quittent finalement le lieu du crime – par la porte de derrière, histoire d’esquiver les gêneurs –, les premiers journalistes ont fait leur apparition. Avec eux, une foule de curieux qui va en grossissant, obligeant Barnabé à faire dépêcher des renforts sur place pour pouvoir continuer de travailler en paix.

— Pour une première fois, tu t’en es plutôt bien tiré.

En réponse, Jonathan se contente de lui offrir un sourire incertain. Elle continue :

— Alors, tes impressions ?

— Je ne sais pas… il y a quelque d’étrange là-dedans.

— Ça tu peux le dire !

— Le brigadier… Barnabé, c’est ça ? Il n’a trouvé aucune trace d’effraction ?

— Tu l’as entendu ! La porte était fermée à double tour, sa clef dans la serrure, pas de vitre cassée, aucun signe ou presque de lutte. À croire que ces zigues-là savent traverser les murs ! Enfin, l’opinion des Brigades est plutôt que les propriétaires leur ont ouverts. Le tout étant maintenant de savoir pourquoi ils l’ont fait. C’est pas moi qui vais t’apprendre qu’un Naturel, ça a pas pour habitude d’ouvrir sa porte à n’importe qui la nuit. Puis les lycanthropes, tout le monde connaît… on sait que c’est pas parce que ça ressemble à un Naturel que c’en est forcément un.

— Alors, c’est que le ou les visiteurs ont réussi à endormir leur méfiance. Peut-être une femme… ou bien un enfant… ?

Elyza lui décoche un regard en coin.

— Et pourquoi une nana ?

— Heu… eh bien, commence-t-il, songeant qu’il s’aventure peut-être sur un terrain glissant. Il me semble que les femmes attirent moins les soupçons. Je veux dire… en comparaison des hommes. On les verra plus facilement comme des victimes potentielles qu’un danger.

Un sourire sans joie vient étirer les lèvres de son interlocutrice. L’espace d’un instant, il croit l’avoir agacée, mais elle lui explique :

— Les Brigades pensent pareil. Et je crois que c’est une bonne piste. T’as bien vu comment ça s’est passé, quand on est arrivés ? J’ai beau être plus vieille que ce crétin, à cause de mon apparence, il ne m’a pas prise au sérieux… et crois-moi, c’est pas la première fois ! Alors imaginer que notre agresseur ait réussi à tromper ses victimes grâce à sa trombine… ça n’a rien de farfelu. Le truc maintenant c’est de savoir avec quelle sorte de bestiole on va devoir se bastonner.

— Est-ce que les Brigades ont une hypothèse ?

Elle hausse les épaules et sort un paquet de cigarettes froissé des poches de sa veste.

— Oh ça, elles en ont plusieurs. Moi aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. Et c’est le problème avec ce genre d’affaire : quand tu sais pas à quoi tu t’attaques, tout est possible. (Elle allume sa cigarette.) Je veux dire… nos coupables, là, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être des Monstrueux, que des Infernaux, des Infectés ou même des Féeriques. On a quatre groupes de Surnaturels, quatre ! Et de tous, y a que les Infectés dont tu peux faire rapidement le tour : les lycanthropes et les vampires. Mais les autres… (Elle crache un nuage de fumée.) les autres, putain ! Qui peut savoir combien de saloperies ça renferme ? Le C.E.S. arrête pas d’en découvrir !

Autrement dit, le Centre d’Études du Surnaturel. Les principaux opposants de l’Ordre et les premiers à avoir œuvré pour la cause Surnaturelle. En tant que lycanthrope, Jonathan ne peut évidemment que les connaître et, même, a déjà eu affaire à leur organisme.

— Cela dit, je pense pas qu’il s’agisse de Féeriques. C’est pas leur genre… pas leurs méthodes du tout. Et puis… de ce qu’on sait, ils ont pas trop la mâchoire, tu vois, pour bouffer du Naturel comme ça.

— Dans ce cas, je pense que l’on peut également écarter les Infectés de cette liste.

— Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça, Johnny ?

Jonathan hausse les sourcils. Johnny ? Est-ce qu’elle vient vraiment de l’appeler Johnny ?

— Heu… eh bien… c’est-à-dire…

Avec un soupir intérieur, il décide de laisser couler et poursuit :

— Je ne pense pas que des vampires puissent avoir fait ça. Sinon, nous aurions retrouvé des corps… en tout cas des restes un peu plus consistants. En général, ils se contentent de boire le sang de leurs victimes et même si certains apprécient la consistance de la chair, leur organisme ne leur permet pas d’en consommer beaucoup. Et puis, ils n’ont aucun attrait pour les os… ou les organes internes.

— Je suis d’accord. Aucun vampire n’aurait pu faire un coup pareil, même si tout le clan s’invitait pour les festivités. Par contre, j’en dirais pas autant des lycanthropes. Les Brigades les ont d’ailleurs classés en tête de leurs suspects.

— C’est ridicule !

Surprise, Elyza s’arrête pour le fixer. Il déteste la moquerie qu’il peut voir briller au fond de ses yeux sombres.

— Ridicule, tu dis ? (Et après un ricanement :) Et qu’est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi, mon p’tit John ?

Avec une longue inspiration, Jonathan ferme les paupières. Elle vient de le refaire… elle a encore écorché son nom. Il ne la fréquente pas depuis vingt-quatre heures que, déjà, elle se permet ce genre de liberté.

— Ce qui me rend si sûr, commence-t-il en prenant le temps de bien articuler, c’est que les lycanthropes n’ont pas pour habitude d’attaquer leurs victimes chez elles. La grande majorité n’a même jamais goûté de chair Naturelle. Et puis il n’y a que les cas isolés, et ils sont rares, à chasser pour se nourrir. Quant aux autres… ils vivent en ville ou à proximité. Elle leur fournit tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

— C’est vrai que c’est plus simple pour eux d’aller faire leurs courses au boucher du coin, reconnaît-elle. Mais t’oublies qu’ils conservent leur instinct de prédateur. Z’ont beau être devenus de sacrées feignasses, n’empêche que certains peuvent perdre les pédales.

— Un fait qui ne concerne qu’une poignée d’individus, souvent déjà instables. (Le sujet étant sensible chez les siens, il s’efforce de ne pas laisser transparaître l’agacement qui monte en lui.) En général, la meute s’en débarrasse elle-même. Et puis, quel intérêt y aurait-il à attaquer une proie directement chez elle ? Si les lycanthropes ont le goût de la chasse, ce n’est pas de celle-là. J’ajouterai que si leur mâchoire est puissante, elle ne l’est pas au point de briser les os de cette façon. Et puis, ils ne touchent pas aux crânes, alors que ceux des victimes ont disparus. Il y a aussi l’odeur qui…

Mais il se tait, comme il remarque la lueur de satisfaction qui vient de s’allumer dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

— Faut croire que tu m’as pas raconté de craques, quand tu prétendais t’y connaître sur le sujet.

— Tu pensais que je mentais ?

— Non… mais j’avais pas non plus de preuve que tu te payais pas ma tête. Maintenant, si tu veux connaître mon opinion, je pense pas non plus que les lycanthropes soient dans le coup. Déjà parce que je connais la meute du coin et que c’est ni son genre, ni ses méthodes. D’ailleurs, Bébert ne croit pas en sa culpabilité. Il la garde sous la main, parce qu’on sait jamais, mais il a suffisamment eu à faire à elle pour savoir à quoi s’attendre. Non, lui, il penche plutôt pour des lycanthropes extérieurs à ce territoire. Pas crédible une seule seconde et tu viens d’expliquer pourquoi.

Jonathan lui adresse un regard de reproche.

— Tu aurais pu commencer par là, non ?

— Pour te gâcher le plaisir de te croire plus malin que moi ? Tu me connais mal ! Et puis je te rappelle que t’es en période d’essai. Faut bien que j’te teste !

Pour sa part, il pense que c’est plutôt le plaisir de le voir passer pour un idiot qui la motive. Comme elle se remet en marche, il enfonce les mains dans ses poches et lui emboîte le pas en ruminant son agacement.

— Et l’Ordre ? s’enquière-t-il. Cet événement ne risque-t-il pas de lui servir de prétexte pour envoyer des renforts ici ?

Bien qu’Elyza soit plus petite que lui, ses jambes soutiennent un pas rapide qui lui permet de marcher en tête. Ses épaules se haussent et, sans se retourner, elle répond :

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C’est pas comme si ça te concernait, hein ?

— Non… enfin, si… tout de même ! Si nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble, je risque d’avoir affaire à lui.

Cette fois, Elyza daigne lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Sa cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres, elle reconnaît :

— C’est vrai. Mais t’as pas de soucis à te faire : s’ils doivent venir emmerder quelqu’un, ce sera moi.

— Oui, mais…

— Allez, Johnny, te fais pas de bile ! Tu veux savoir si ce petit massacre risque d’attirer d’autres Gardiens ? Honnêtement, je pense pas. C’est pas la première fois que le meurtre de Naturels viendra faire les choux gras de la presse locale. T’sais, dans le coin, la criminalité est assez importante, alors… des trucs moches, ça arrive tous les jours. Bon, je te l’accorde, en général ça se passe soit entre Surnaturels, soit entre Naturels, mais je vais pas te dire que le croisement des deux n’arrive jamais. Alors ouais, tu peux être certain que l’Ordre va sauter sur l’occasion pour casser du sucre sur le dos des Surnaturels et de tous ceux qui travaillent à leurs côtés… le C.E.S, par exemple. Mais bon, c’est pas nouveau, hein ? Il fait ça à chaque fois. Mais de là à imaginer qu’on lui donnera l’autorisation de venir foutre la merde… il en faudrait bien plus !

— Mais… et si ça devait se reproduire ? S’il devait y avoir d’autres meurtres ?

— S’il devait y avoir d’autres meurtres, commence Elyza, d’une voix un peu traînante. Eh bien, ce serait déjà plus emmerdant, mais pas dramatique non plus. Parce que l’Ordre a beau se la jouer défenseur du genre Naturel, n’empêche que de son temps, des trucs crades, ça arrivait un peu plus souvent qu’aujourd’hui.

— En effet, commence Jonathan. Et puis, j’ai cru comprendre que la création des Brigades a permis de réduire la criminalité Surnaturelle ici.

— On peut dire ça… mais bon, c’est pas toute la vérité non plus.

— Ah non ? s’étonne-t-il. Tu sais, je ne suis pas aux Cités depuis très longtemps et je connais mal l’histoire de ce territoire.

Pour la seconde fois, Elyza s’arrête. Un sourcil haussé, elle l’observe, avant qu’un sourire en coin sarcastique ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

— Tiens donc ! Tu t’étais bien caché de me l’apprendre, celle-là !

— Je… je te demande pardon ?

— Ton statut d’immigré. Je me disais aussi que c’était bizarre, qu’un mec dans ton genre veuille travailler pour moi… fallait bien qu’il y ait un os quelque part !

Bien que perdu, Jonathan devine que ça commence à sentir mauvais pour lui.

— Je ne comprends pas… !

— À d’autres, hé ! (Elle pointe sa cigarette dans sa direction.) Avoue que t’as même pas de papiers en règle ? T’es pas stupide, mon p’tit John, si c’était le cas, tu serais certainement pas venu me trouver. Ailleurs, y aurait toujours eu un risque pour qu’on cherche à contrôler tes papiers. Alors que moi… ils sont nombreux dans le coin à savoir que je suis pas trop regardante sur la question.

Un frisson de panique lui remonte le long du dos. Elle n’a pas tort ! Il est vrai que sa permission de séjour arrive à expiration. Les Cités – cette mégalopole tentaculaire, séparée du reste du monde par un mur d’enceinte aussi impressionnant qu’impénétrable… en tout cas pas pour l’honnête homme – n’ouvre pas facilement ses portes à ceux qui viennent y frapper. Encore moins aujourd’hui qu’à l’époque de son arrivée, il y a presque deux ans. En tant que lycanthrope, il a d’ailleurs dû passer par de nombreux chemins détournés afin d’obtenir son ticket d’entrée. Et surtout, se séparer d’une petite fortune…

— Je ne voulais pas te mentir.

— Et en un sens, tu l’as pas fait. Tu t’es juste contenté de bien te la fermer. (Et comme Jonathan baisse la tête d’un air penaud, elle ajoute :) Allez, te bile pas ! Si tu me conviens, je ferai en sorte de régler ton problème. Et puis en attendant… (Elle tapote sur sa cigarette, avant de se la caler au coin des lèvres.) ça me fera toujours un moyen de pression !

L’espace d’un instant, Jonathan reste choqué, la bouche ouverte, mais incapable de lui répondre. Puis il secoue la tête et, comme elle ne l’a pas attendu, la rattrape d’un pas vif. Le silence s’éternise entre eux, le temps pour lui de digérer l’idée qu’il vient bêtement de lui livrer son point faible, avant qu’il ne se risque à revenir à leur conversation initiale :

— Quand tu dis que ce n’est pas entièrement vrai… que l’action des Brigades a permis de réduire la criminalité de ce territoire… qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Simplement que les Brigades ne sont pas pour grand-chose dans la soi-disant paix locale. D’accord, les Surnaturels préfèrent avoir affaire à elles qu’à l’Ordre, mais… tu vois, je suis pas certaine que ce territoire serait tel qu’il est aujourd’hui si je n’étais pas parvenue à m’imposer.

— Ce que tu es en train de me dire… c’est que ce serait ta présence qui aurait permis cette trêve ?

— En un sens. Quand j’ai débarqué ici, les Brigades avaient amélioré un certain nombre de choses, c’est vrai. Mais c’était encore sacrément la merde et y avait un paquet de sales trucs qui menaçaient d’exploser. Et ça, elles pouvaient pas faire grand-chose contre… en tout cas pas avec leur position de l’époque. Moi, c’était différent.

Jonathan ne répond pas. Hésite entre rire et lever les yeux au ciel. Car même s’il veut bien croire que sa présence ait joué un rôle dans toute cette histoire, il la trouve un poil prétentieuse.

— Qu’est-ce qu’y a, Johnny ? T’es en train de te payer ma tête ?

Le début de sourire qui étire ses lèvres disparaît, pour laisser place à l’agacement.

— J’aimerais autant que tu ne m’appelles pas comme ça.

— Cause toujours ! Je te signale, qu’ici, c’est toi qu’es en position de faiblesse. Alors tiens-toi à carreaux !

— Je ne voulais pas te vexer…

— Parce que tu crois que c’est le cas ?

— Ce que je veux dire… enfin, j’ai entendu parler de l’ancienne réputation de ce territoire. L’Ordre n’est jamais parvenu à arranger quoi que ce soit ici. Au contraire, sa présence n’a fait qu’exacerber les tensions.

Elyza émet un reniflement méprisant et laisse tomber son mégot à terre.

— C’est que t’en connais des choses, dis donc ! Mais c’est vrai que l’Ordre n’est jamais parvenu à mater ce territoire. Il s’est donné du mal, pourtant. Plusieurs Gardiens y sont morts… ou sont toujours portés disparus. Ouais, les gens d’ici en ont sacrément bavé. Seulement…

Elle se retourne pour braquer son regard dans celui de Jonathan.

— Seulement t’avise plus jamais de te foutre de moi ! T’étais pas là, à l’époque. Tu sais rien de ce qu’y s’est passé !

Jonathan se le tient pour dit et, bien qu’encore dubitatif, n’insiste pas. Après un instant de silence, Elyza hausse les épaules et reconnaît :

— Cela dit, les Brigades m’ont beaucoup aidée. Elles font du bon boulot ici. Vraiment ! Et ça, c’est une chance pour tout le monde.

Ils ont atteint un petit square. Des badauds s’y promènent, mais ils sont rares à s’y attarder longtemps, que ce soit pour flemmarder, lire, ou même casser la croûte – le temps, décidément, ne s’y prête pas. Un vieil homme est tout de même assis sur un banc et jette des morceaux de pain à des pigeons. Dans les rangs, ça roucoule et ça se bouscule. Quelques moineaux se mêlent à la fête et, profitant de leur petite taille, parviennent à se faufiler au milieu des groupes, avant de s’envoler avec leur prise. Du menton, Elyza désigne un banc.

— D’ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle en s’asseyant, elles commencent à faire sacrément leurs preuves dans le coin. Y en a même pour dire qu’on pense à en créer ailleurs… sur des territoires pas forcément sympathisants de l’Ordre. Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais tous les princes ne sont pas de son côté. Y en a une bonne poignée, même, qui se méfie des Gardiens. Et avec le C.E.S. qui gagne progressivement en puissance… ouais ! Si tu veux mon avis, on n’est pas prêts de revoir l’Ordre venir foutre la merde ici.

Jonathan étouffe un soupir de soulagement. Il avait imaginé la situation de ce territoire un peu plus instable. Beaucoup de Surnaturels, d’ailleurs, semblent partager cette vision et il en a rencontré pas mal habités par la crainte que de futurs scandales liés à leur communauté pourraient ouvrir une brèche qui permettrait à l’Ordre de renforcer son autorité ici.

— Et toi, dans tout ça… de quel côté est-ce que tu te positionnes ?

Parce qu’elle travaille avec un vampire, il sait déjà qu’elle est différente du reste des siens. Il sait aussi que la population Surnaturelle ne la déteste pas forcément. On s’en méfie, mais il n’a pas senti, chez ceux avec qui il a abordé le sujet, la même haine que l’on voue en général aux Gardiens. Du reste, elle lui donne de plus en plus le sentiment d’être un électron libre.

Ses yeux sombres, où l’iris et la pupille ne forment qu’une seule et même entité, se tournent dans sa direction.

— Et toi, Johnny, c’est quoi ta position ?

Et comme l’interrogé ne répond pas, cherche comment formuler sa pensée sans trahir sa véritable nature, elle ajoute :

— Je veux dire que depuis tout à l’heure, tu ne réagis pas vraiment comme le tout venant Naturel. T’as décidé de travailler pour l’Ordre, mais t’as même pas l’air franchement hostile envers les Surnaturels. Par-dessus le marché, tu sembles en connaître un rayon sur leur compte. En fait, t’as tout d’une graine de recrue du C.E.S. ! (Puis, avec un sourire en coin :) Alors quoi, on a raté sa vocation ?

— Hum…, commence-t-il. Oui, quelque chose comme ça…

Et comme elle le fixe, dans l’attente d’un développement, il se gratte l’arrière du crâne.

— Pour faire simple, disons que comme mon voisinage a souvent été constitué de Surnaturels, je ne crois pas aux préjugés qui leur collent à la peau. En fait, j’ai tendance à penser que c’est une erreur de les voir comme un danger… ou comme des ennemis.

Elle opine du chef.

— Ouais, s’bien ce que je dis : t’es fais pour travailler pour le C.E.S. ! Mais je pense qu’on va pouvoir s’entendre. Parce que pour moi, tu vois, Surnaturels, Naturels, toutes ces conneries, c’est un peu du pareil au même. Alors ouais, mon éducation m’a appris à suspecter tout ce qui n’était pas Naturel, mais mon expérience est plutôt d’avis que du côté Surnaturel, comme Naturel, les cons sont en majorité. Et que dans le genre champions toutes catégories, on fait pas mieux que l’endoctriné de l’Ordre. Ça répond à ta question ?

— Je suis pas sûr…

— Bah ! Pour faire simple, mon boulot c’est de régler les problèmes de ce territoire. Et si pour ça je dois pactiser avec tout le monde – le C.E.S., les Brigades, les Surnaturels et j’en passe – alors je le fais. Le reste, tu vois, ça me passe au-dessus de la tête.

— Mais ça te convient ? Je veux dire… si tu ne partages pas les positions de l’Ordre, pourquoi continuer à travailler pour lui ?

Elyza semble hésiter, laisse s’écouler quelques secondes, avant de glisser deux doigts dans le col de sa chemise et d’en tirer son collier.

— Tu sais ce que c’est ?

Et comme Jonathan, d’un signe de tête, avoue son ignorance, elle explique :

— Ça, mon p’tit John, c’est ce qui nous permet à nous, Gardiens, de contrôler notre Ombre. Sans lui, c’est nous qui en serions les esclaves.

« Maintenant, imagine que demain, j’envoie l’Ordre se faire foutre et que je décide de ne plus marche dans ses combines. Selon sa loi, je devrai crever. Parce que tu vois, celui qui se retrouve avec une ombre en trop n’a pas d’autre choix que de servir l’Ordre. Et s’il refuse… alors son Ombre lui est inutile et il devient une sorte d’Infecté beaucoup trop dangereux pour être laissé sans surveillance.

« Le problème c’est qu’on connaît pas trente-six solutions pour extraire une Ombre parasite de son porteur : il faut le tuer. Et c’est seulement après ça que l’Ombre redevient captive de cette pierre, là, et qu’on peut la récupérer pour la filer au prochain volontaire. Voilà comment ça se passe quand la vie est suffisamment garce pour te foutre entre leurs pattes.

Là-dessus, elle laisse retomber son collier à l’intérieur de sa chemise et croise les jambes.

— En fait…, hasarde Jonathan. Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c’est que tu n’as pas le choix ?

Elyza laisse échapper un bruit de gorge moqueur.

— Hé ! Me fais pas dire ce que j’ai pas dit : je suis pas en train de m’apitoyer sur mon sort. Parce que tu vois, qu’on le veuille ou non, on a toujours le choix. Je pourrais refuser leurs règles, je pourrais aussi me tirer d’ici et adopter le profil du fugitif. Mais je suis beaucoup trop égoïste pour ça. Je tiens pas seulement à la vie, mais aussi à mon confort. Crécher je sais pas où, devoir me planquer, flipper en permanence qu’un Gardien me remette la main dessus… c’est pas pour moi !

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel a commencé à se couvrir. De gros nuages s’amassent, signe avant-coureur d’une belle averse qu’aucun spécialiste n’avait prévue. Jonathan adresse un regard agacé en direction de cette grisaille menaçante, au moment où une goutte s’écrase sur son nez.

— Eh bin ! On dirait qu’on nous prépare encore du joli là-haut, soupire Elyza en levant une main, comme pour y recueillir la bruine naissante. Vaut mieux pas trop s’attarder, si tu veux mon avis. (Puis, tournant les yeux vers Jonathan :) Alors, Johnny, qu’est-ce que tu décides ? T’as envie de continuer avec moi ou bien le spectacle de ce matin t’a définitivement refroidi ?

— Je crois que la question ne se pose pas…

— Ouais… ce serait con d’être foutu à la porte des Cités au premier contrôle, hein ? Surtout par les temps qui courent !

Et comme il ne répond pas, les lèvres d’Elyza s’étirent en un large sourire.

— ‘fin, moi ça m’arrange ! Parce que tu vois, j’ai justement du boulot à te refiler !


	7. Chapter 7

De l’extérieur, le quartier général des Brigades Spéciales se résume à un haut mur grisâtre et sale, où se découpent les deux battants d’un imposant portail en bois. À la gauche de celui-ci, un écriteau en fer terni indique : Brigades Spéciales – Bureau 1.

C’est ici qu’une quinzaine d’années plus tôt, la première unité de ce tout nouveau service devait prendre ses quartiers. Créées suite à la demande, et au soutien, du C.E.S. – qui reste à ce jour leur principal financier –, mais aussi grâce à l’aval du prince Gaspard – dont la défiance à l’égard de l’Ordre est légendaire – ces Brigades devaient apporter dans leur sillage un certain nombre de droits pour le genre Surnaturel, comme celui de pouvoir bénéficier d’un procès équitable et qui ne serait pas seulement dirigé par la main Naturelle. Si dans les faits, la chose reste hasardeuse, la vigilance constante du C.E.S. a permis de voir les exécutions capitales décroître considérablement et la durée des peines de prison être revue à la baisse, pour égaler peu ou prou celle que recevrait un condamné Naturel pour le même genre de délit. Les travaux forcés ont quasiment disparu et la plupart des condamnations se résument aujourd’hui à des amendes – solution inexistante du temps de l’Ordre et de sa logique brutale.

Néanmoins, et même s’il reconnaît qu’il fait meilleur de vivre ici, que n’importe où ailleurs aux Cités, Jonathan apprécie peu ce service qui, en définitif, se contente trop souvent d’incarner une justice à destination des Naturels, contre les Surnaturels. Qui plus est, le fait qu’il ne possède dans ses rangs aucun représentant des populations placées sous son autorité en dit beaucoup, selon lui, sur ce qu’il faut en attendre.

— Et moi, maintenant, je travaille pour l’Ordre…, grommelle-t-il.

L’ironie de sa situation ne lui échappe pas. Et l’idée que c’est en tant que représentant d’une Gardienne qu’il s’apprête à se faire introduire auprès du brigadier Barnabé le met quelque peu mal à l’aise.

Du reste, et si Elyza lui a affirmé la veille qu’il lui suffirait de se présenter comme son nouvel assistant pour qu’on le guide jusqu’au concerné, il doute de parvenir au résultat escompté et n’estime qu’à quelques minutes le temps nécessaire à son interlocuteur pour le mettre à la porte.

Il la revoit encore lui envoyer une bourrade, lui conseillant de ne pas hésiter à pousser une petite gueulante si d’aventure, il devait tomber sur un sceptique un peu trop têtu – soit disant qu’il n’existe pas de meilleure solution pour que les choses rentrent dans l’ordre – et balayant ses craintes légitimes d’un :

_« Fais-moi confiance : je sais de quoi je cause ! »_

Avant de lui glisser un horaire où il aurait le plus de chance de coincer Barnabé.

Avec un soupir las, il se décide enfin à quitter la sécurité de son trottoir, pour traverser la route et se diriger en direction du portail. Alors qu’il porte une main à la poignée du battant de droite, il remarque sur sa gauche une petite voiture verte, garée le long du trottoir. Par le pare-brise, il peut apercevoir une créature à la fourrure blanche, qu’il identifie comme une lapine. Installée sur le siège conducteur, les bras croisés, elle semble le fixer – quoique ce soit difficile à certifier avec ses yeux d’un rouge intégral dont, à cette distance, on ne distingue pas la pupille.

Un peu surpris de croiser une chimère en plein quartier Naturel, il s’en désintéresse toutefois pour pénètrer dans la cour intérieure, venteuse et pavée, des Brigades. Le son de ses pas se multiplie en échos. Sur sa gauche, un bâtiment devant lequel plusieurs véhicules sont garés. Les fenêtres qui s’y découpent sont opaques de crasse, la peinture de la façade craquelée, dévoilant la pierre derrière. Sur la droite, un autre bâtiment, constitué d’un unique rez-de-chaussée. Des stores sont tirés devant la plupart des fenêtres et le murmure d’une radio, ainsi que le martèlement d’une machine à écrire s’en échappent. Enfin, le dernier bâtiment est haut de deux étages et recouvert d’un lierre envahissant. On y pénètre par une lourde porte en bois, qui grince lugubrement sur ses gonds.

— Allez quoi… un beau geste ! On a été les seuls à pas vous descendre, ‘pouriez être sympas !

Jonathan vient de pénétrer dans une pièce haute de plafond, mal chauffée, au carrelage terne. Sur sa droite, la rampe en bois d’un escalier en pierre. Et face à lui, un poste d’accueil sur lequel est à moitié avachi un grand type mal rasé, au visage chiffonné. Son chapeau mou repoussé sur le côté, il se gratte les cheveux, la lèvre inférieure retroussée. Ses vêtements sont fripés, mal taillés et il a presque la dégaine d’un vagabond. À son entrée, l’homme tourne ses yeux aux paupières tombantes dans sa direction, pour le fixer avec intérêt. Derrière le bureau, une femme à la peau noire qu’il reconnaît. Fixé au niveau de sa poitrine, un badge la désigne comme l’agent Montantin.

Celle-ci, qui s’échinait à ignorer le type, se redresse pour l’accueillir. À son regard, il devine qu’elle l’a reconnu elle aussi.

— Vous êtes là pour voir le brigadier ?

— Oui… heu… peut-il me recevoir ?

Le type décoche un coup d’œil surpris à la femme, avant de revenir à Jonathan, le regard plus scrutateur que jamais. Il tend un doigt en direction de Jonathan et questionne, d’une voix forte :

— Dites donc, mon vieux, vous êtes qui exactement ?

— Vous le trouverez dans son bureau, lui annonce l’agente, sans porter attention à l’autre. (Puis, avec un geste de la tête en direction du couloir qui se découpe derrière elle :) Au premier, ce sera la dernière porte sur votre gauche.

Il la remercie d’un signe de tête et passe devant l’inconnu, qui ne l’a toujours pas lâché des yeux. Il a à peine dépassé le bureau qu’il peut l’entendre s’informer sur son identité et, surtout, sur les raisons du pourquoi Barnabé accepte de le recevoir.

— Quand même, hein ! Ça fait une heure que je suis là, moi !

Lui répond un soupir, signe que l’agente n’est pas décidée à se montrer plus bavarde que précédemment.

Au fond du couloir, Jonathan trouve un escalier. Les lattes en bois, usées, gémissent sous son poids. À l’étage, il prend sur sa gauche. À sa droite, la façade est percée de nombreuses fenêtres qui laissent passer la luminosité grisâtre du dehors. Ça sent l’humidité, la cigarette, la sueur, aussi, et la poussière. Le lierre a également envahi cette partie de la façade et, parfois, ses ramifications obstruent en partie les fenêtres. Celles-ci donnent sur une ruelle qui se termine en cul-de-sac.

Sur sa gauche, des portes clauses ou entrouvertes sur des bureaux. Il ne tarde pas à atteindre celui qui l’intéresse et, après une longue inspiration, étonné d’être arrivé jusqu’ici aussi facilement, y frappe. Comme une voix l’invite à entrer, il pose sa main avec nervosité sur la poignée.

La pièce où il pénètre est presque rutilante de propreté. Sur le bureau, rien ne traîne, chaque objet semble posséder sa place propre et immuable, ce jusqu’à la machine à écrire qui trône sur la gauche du plateau. Il y règne un tel degré de maniaquerie que même la tasse vide abandonnée prêt du pot à crayons paraît n’avoir été placée là qu’après une longue réflexion de la part de son utilisateur. Et au milieu des effets professionnels, un cadre photo, ainsi qu’un cendrier qui n’a sans doute jamais servi.

Les murs sont blancs, nus, à l’exception d’un calendrier. Deux gros meubles d’archives siègent dans le fond de la pièce, près d’une haute fenêtre à doubles battants. Et partout, cette odeur de produit nettoyant.

— Je craignais qu’elle ne vienne en personne me casser les pieds, le salue Barnabé.

À son entrée, celui-ci était en train d’astiquer les carreaux de la fenêtre avec un torchon, un escabeau près de lui. Troublé par cet accueil, Jonathan bredouille :

— Heu… je… désolé.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, lui répond l’autre en refermant les battants et en abandonnant son torchon sur l’escabeau. À moins que moins que vous ne soyez aussi pénible qu’elle, ce dont je doute, je me réjouis qu’elle vous ait délégué cette tâche. (Puis, tirant son siège en arrière, il plisse les paupières :) John… c’est ça ?

— Jonathan, rectifie-t-il. Jonathan Owan.

Dans le regard de son interlocuteur, une lueur de compassion s’allume.

— Je vois… vous vous y ferez. En comparaison de ses autres manies, celle-ci est la plus supportable. (Avec un geste de la main en direction des sièges visiteurs :) Je vous en prie.

Avant de s’installer lui-même derrière son bureau. L’imitant, Jonathan se sent terriblement gauche et déplacé. Le regard fixe de son interlocuteur accroît son malaise. Des yeux gris, scrutateurs et peu chaleureux, semblables à ceux d’un prédateur étudiant sa proie.

L’homme a des mains longues, aux ongles courts et parfaitement entretenus. Malgré leur aspect fragile, elles n’ont rien de rassurantes tant elles conviendraient mieux à un cadavre.

— Vous avez de la chance, un peu plus et je partais.

— Elle m’a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici, juste après l’heure du déjeuner…, explique Jonathan.

— Alors la prochaine fois, pensez à venir un peu plus tôt. Je savais qu’elle viendrait, aussi j’ai patienté, mais… je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. (Et avant que son visiteur ne puisse formuler le moindre mot, il enchaîne en faisant glisser vers lui un dossier, contenant un tas de feuilles jointes entre elles par un trombone :) Cela étant dit, vous serez sans doute heureux d’apprendre que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacé pour rien. Nous avons recueilli quelques éléments qui pourront… un problème, monsieur Owan ?

Au froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, Jonathan comprend qu’il a laissé transparaître sa surprise. D’une main, il se masse la nuque.

— Non… ce n’est rien. C’est juste qu’elle m’avait dit… enfin…

C’est avec un étonnement non feint que Barnabé le contemple à présent. Et comme Jonathan, qui se sent stupide, ne termine pas, il joint les mains devant lui et l’encourage :

— Oui, continuez…

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, l’autre hausse les épaules.

— Non, vraiment… c’est stupide. Elle m’avait laissé entendre que vous pourriez ne pas être très coopératif. Alors je m’étais imaginé…

— Que vous auriez à me tirer les vers du nez ? (Et face au silence coupable de Jonathan, il poursuit :) Vous savez, s’il y a bien une chose dont je me passe volontiers, c’est de sa présence ici. Alors si pour cela je dois me montrer coopératif, comme vous le dites… eh bien ! Ça ne me semble pas être un gros sacrifice. (Ses lèvres esquissent un sourire au goût ironique.) Et puis si je ne voulais pas m’entretenir avec vous, je vous aurais déjà fait mettre à la porte.

Une façon de lui signifier combien il a été stupide de se croire capable de le faire parler.

— Je ne voulais pas me montrer prétentieux…

— J’imagine que non… enfin, oublions ça ! (Rapidement, il feuillette le dossier qui lui fait face et reprend :) Un peu après votre départ, nous avons mis la main sur une femme qui nous a raconté avoir reçu une visite en pleine nuit quelques jours plus tôt. Une inconnue est venue frapper à sa porte pour lui demander de l’aide. Enfin… elle n’a pas vraiment compris les causes de la panique de l’autre, car celle-ci ne parlait que quelques mots de notre langue. De plus, elle n’a pas pu nous fournir de description de sa visiteuse, car étant de nature méfiante, elles ne se sont parlées qu’à travers sa porte. Et comme elle a refusé jusqu’au bout de lui ouvrir, l’autre a finalement passé son chemin.

— Et ce serait notre coupable ?

— C’est une piste, mais pas une certitude. Néanmoins, les dates concorderaient. Vous connaissez le peu de chose que nous avons retrouvé de nos victimes… difficile de faire une estimation de l’heure de leur mort avec ça. Mais ! Nous avons interrogé les employeurs de monsieur Foucteau et ceux-ci nous ont appris qu’il ne s’était pas présenté à son poste depuis le 10. Et si on en croit notre témoin, c’est dans la nuit du 9 au 10 que sa visiteuse est venue frapper à sa porte.

— Presque quatre jours…

— Durant lesquels notre suspecte serait restée au domicile de ses victimes. Elle n’a dû le quitter qu’une fois son garde-manger – si vous me passez l’expression – vide.

— Donc… elle aurait agi seule ?

— C’est une hypothèse, en tout cas…

Jonathan médite là-dessus. Une cible solitaire est toujours plus difficile à retrouver qu’un groupe. C’est donc sans doute une chance qu’ils aient découvert les victimes si tôt, car l’autre n’a peut-être pas encore quitté ce territoire. D’ailleurs, sans la curiosité d’une voisine inquiète de ne plus apercevoir ses voisins, le crime serait resté secret encore un petit moment.

— Toutefois, reprend Barnabé, nous ne pouvons pas encore affirmer qu’elle ait bien agi seule, ni qu’elle n’ait pas ouvert la porte à des complices après avoir maîtrisé les Foucteau. Comme la Gardienne vous l’a sans doute expliqué, nous penchons pour une créature de type lycanthropique. La meute locale a donc été interrogée à ce sujet, mais de vous à moi, il y a très peu de chance pour que nous trouvions les coupables dans leurs rangs. Je commence à bien les connaître… leurs méthodes, en particulier. Non, pour moi, si lycanthrope il y a, il nous faut songer à une menace extérieure… peut-être un solitaire. C’est rare, mais ça existe.

Comme il tapote du doigt sur son dossier, le regard porté en direction de sa montre, il ne remarque pas l’expression tendue de Jonathan. Soudain ruisselant de sueur, celui-ci se dit que c’est peut-être une chance, au final, si Elyza ignore tout de sa condition lycanthropique. Sans quoi, qu’elle accorde ou non du crédit à cette piste, il aurait pu faire un coupable idéal. Bon sang ! Il s’est même présenté chez elle dans la période de temps où leur suspecte quittait ses victimes.

Il tire un mouchoir de sa poche et commence à s’éponger le front, quand Barnabé reprend :

— Bien sûr, nous ne nous satisfaisons pas de cette seule hypothèse. L’odeur, notamment, nous fait douter d’avoir affaire à des lycanthropes. À l’heure où je vous parle, le C.E.S. examine les reste de nos victimes. Autant vous dire qu’il partage notre scepticisme. Il y a en effet une différence assez flagrante entre les photos d’archives que nous possédons de meurtres à caractère lycanthropique, et ceux qui nous occupent actuellement. Je reste toutefois convaincu que notre coupable ne vient pas de ce territoire… peut-être pas même des Cités. Et pas davantage des Enfers, car l’immigration Infernale est contrôlée de très près.

— Serait-il possible qu’elle provienne de l’immigration ? avance Jonathan. Vous savez, avec tous ces gens qui affluent vers cette partie du monde…

En effet, depuis près de six mois maintenant, des groupes massifs fuient leurs pays d’origine pour venir se perdre jusqu’ici. La plupart des villes et régions environnantes sont submergées, d’autant plus que les Cités ont pris pour décision de fermer leurs portes à ces demandeurs d’asile.

Si ce manque de compassion a pu en faire bondir certains, la raison avancée par les princes – à savoir que la situation à l’extérieure demeure bien trop inquiétante pour prendre le moindre risque – a fini par forcer au silence la majeure partie de l’opposition. Car ce que fuient ces populations n’est ni la guerre, ni même la misère, mais ce qu’on a fini par appeler la Grande infection : un virus hautement contagieux qui continue de faire des ravages à l’ouest, aucun remède n’ayant encore été découvert pour luter contre. Et s’il y a bien une chose que les princes veulent éviter, c’est que le drame se reproduise ici.

— C’est ce que nous craignons, répond Barnabé, qui a croisé les mains derrière sa nuque. La quasi-totalité de cette immigration provient de pays où le C.E.S. éprouve beaucoup de mal à s’implanter, l’Ordre y possédant une autorité disproportionnée. Les conséquences de ce manque, nous les vivons en ce moment même : les populations Surnaturelles de cette partie du monde nous sont encore largement méconnues. Alors s’il doit s’avérer que nous n’avons effectivement pas affaire à un lycanthrope, nous allons au-devant de gros ennuis, car nous ignorons tout, et des faiblesses, et du mode de fonctionnement de cette créature.

Et le plus inquiétant restant que cette créature, quelle qu’elle soit, serait capable de prendre forme humaine. Une fois au milieu d’une foule de Naturels… comment la démasquer ?

D’une main, Barnabé soulève le dossier et le laisse tomber là où il l’a initialement trouvé. Puis il conclut :

— Ce sont actuellement les seuls éléments dont nous disposons. Aussi… (Il se lève et tend une main en direction de son visiteur.) Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai encore beaucoup à faire.

Jonathan l’imite et accepte cette main cadavérique, froide, beaucoup trop froide. Un frisson lui remonte le long du dos et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise.

Quand il ressort, l’homme, ainsi que la petite voiture et son occupante, ont disparus. Il consulte sa montre, songe qu’il est sans doute encore un peu tôt pour passer voir Elyza et se demande quoi faire à présent. Cette créature, il le devine, ne tardera pas à récidiver. Il est donc impératif de la retrouver au plus vite, avant qu’elle ne fasse de nouvelles victimes. Néanmoins, il ignore où commencer ses recherches et, surtout, s’il est bien prudent pour lui d’agir seul…


	8. Chapter 8

— L’immigration, tu dis ?

Elyza fronce les sourcils. L’oreille collée au combiné du téléphone, elle écoute Jonathan lui faire son rapport. À l’extérieur, le soleil se couche. Elle n’est toutefois debout que depuis peu, ayant dormi une bonne partie de la journée.

Distraitement, elle s’enfonce le petit doigt dans l’oreille gauche et commence à se la curer. À l’autre bout du fil, Jonathan s’embarque dans une série d’hypothèses embrouillées qu’elle a du mal à suivre. Il est bien mignon, le p’tit John, mais elle ne le paye pas pour jouer aux détectives !

— John ! Hé, Johnny ! Laisse ça de côté, tu veux ? Dis-moi plutôt si Bébert a décidé d’un plan d’attaque pour remettre la main sur cette saloperie ?

Jonathan se met à bredouiller, devenant plus difficile à comprendre encore. Elle finit par saisir qu’il n’a pas pensé poser la question, mais qu’il lui semble que les Brigades n’ont pas encore pris de décision concrète à ce sujet.

— Bon, écoute, laisse tomber ! Demain, même heure, tu retournes voir notre ami et tu lui lâches pas la grappe tant qu’il t’aura pas tout balancé. Comment ? Ouais… nan, en fait. T’auras qu’à me téléphoner pour me raconter tout ça. Je verrai à ce moment si j’ai le temps de t’emmener avec moi faire la tournée des emmerdeurs, histoire de commencer à te présenter un peu à tout ce beau monde. Mais si, tu sais ! Y a un paquet de gens que tu risques de côtoyer un peu trop souvent, dans ce métier, alors… plus tôt ils connaîtront ta trombine, mieux ce sera.

À l’autre bout du fil, un silence se fait. Puis, d’une voix qui lui semble trembler un peu, il lui demande si par « paquet de gens », elle entend les principaux clans Surnaturels locaux. Elle pousse un soupir.

— Qui d’autre tu veux que ça soit, hein ? Enfin, y a pas qu’eux, mais y font partie du nombre. Ouais, on en reparle demain. C’est ça, bonne soirée mon p’tit John.

Elle raccroche, puis croise les bras. L’air contrarié.

Tout ça, à vrai dire, n’est pas très encourageant. À moins que le destin veuille bien les faire tomber nez à nez avec leur coupable, l’unique espoir repose sur le C.E.S. Et si celui-ci ne leur trouve rien dans ses archives, alors… vraiment, ils pataugeront dans la merde.

Elle se passe une main sur le visage et gagne la pièce voisine. Des bruits lui parviennent de la salle de bain, signe que Théodore est levé.

Dans la cuisine, elle se prépare un repas sommaire, à base de café et de tartines au miel. Dans le frigidaire, elle trouve un yaourt. Le dernier, qui trône au milieu de petites bouteilles en verre remplies d’un liquide rouge : les provisions de son colocataire. Elles encombrent presque tout l’espace, si bien qu’Elyza a de plus en plus de mal à trouver de la place pour ses propres aliments. Elle renifle. Un de ce quatre, il faudra qu’elle lui en touche deux mots…

Elle s’installe tout juste à table quand Théodore la rejoint. Les cheveux encore humides, une serviette sur les épaules pour éviter de mouiller sa chemise, il adresse un regard désapprobateur à son repas.

— Si tu m’avais demandé, je t’aurais préparé quelque chose.

La bouche déjà pleine de ses tartines, Elyza se lèche les doigts et pousse un grognement. Ce qui, chez elle, possède un panel de traductions allant de « Va te faire foutre ! » à « Ouais, t’as raison. ». Dans le cas présent, elle lui fait savoir que ça lui est égal, mais aussi qu’il l’emmerde avec ses manies de petite ménagère. Théodore a la présence d’esprit de ne pas insister et, après un dernier regard critique pour son dîner, disparaît dans la cuisine.

Un bruit de porte qui s’ouvre, de verres qui s’entrechoquent, puis qui se referme. Quand il la rejoint à table, il tient l’une de ses encombrantes bouteilles qu’il dépose devant lui, sans toutefois faire un geste pour l’ouvrir. À la place, il se met à la fixer et les secondes ne tardent pas à lorgner vers la minute.

Le silence s’éternisant entre eux, Elyza cesse de se bâfrer pour l’observer. Puis, comme il ne réagit toujours pas :

— Un problème, Théo ?

Le regard qu’il tourne dans sa direction est vide. Affreusement vide. Elle cligne des paupières, tandis qu’une pointe de nervosité vient la chatouiller. L’instant d’après, une étincelle de vie s’allume dans les yeux sombres de Théodore.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Ton truc, là. (D’un geste du menton, elle désigne la bouteille.) Tu comptes l’attaquer un jour ?

Elle paraît calme, mais en vérité il commence à l’inquiéter. Pourtant, il lui semble plutôt stable ces derniers temps. Un peu morose à cause de l’intrusion de Jonathan dans leur quotidien, mais rien d’alarmant.

Théodore opine du chef, mais continue de dédaigner son repas. Et alors que la nervosité d’Elyza gagne en intensité, il pousse un soupir et s’enquiert :

— Est-ce que tu comptes nous imposer cet imbécile ?

Elle sent la boule qui s’est formée au niveau de sa gorge se résorber. C’est donc ça !

Sa tranquillité revenue, elle touille son café et ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire en coin.

— C’était pas prévu que tu m’accompagnes, dis !

— Je ne le ferai pas, mais j’ai pas envie de le voir débarquer ici. Pas ce soir. C’est déjà assez pénible de le savoir en ta compagnie, alors si en plus je dois le supporter chez nous…

— Qu’est-ce que tu me fais là, mon p’tit Théo ? Une crise de jalousie ?

Comme l’expression du vampire s’assombrit, elle devine qu’elle a visé juste. Elle s’accorde un ricanement et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, avant de grimacer. Trop chaud !

Les joues gonflées, elle souffle sur le liquide noirâtre dont la surface se met à onduler. En silence, Théodore se saisit de la bouteille et en jette le bouchon sur la table. Alors qu’il en porter le goulot à ses lèvres, Elyza lui apprend :

— Au fait, Johnny m’a appelé.

Et comme la nouvelle ne lui provoque aucune réaction, elle poursuit :

— Selon Bébert, y pourrait bien s’agir d’une créature débarquée avec l’immigration. Une bonne femme du quartier – tu sais, du quartier du crime – aurait eu la visite d’une nana en pleine nuit. Du genre en panique, mais dont elle n’a pas été foutue de biter un mot. Bref, vu qu’elle lui a pas ouvert, Bébert pense qu’elle a eu plus de chance avec nos victimes.

Toujours sans répondre, Théodore repose la bouteille à présent vide. Il a le regard dilaté et tremble légèrement. Elyza sait qu’il peut se montrer dangereux quand il s’alimente, aussi se tient-elle sur ses gardes. Son expression, toutefois, ne laisse rien transparaître de son trouble et ce n’est qu’une fois certaine qu’il ne va pas perdre les pédales qu’elle conclut :

— Et si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai filé sa soirée au p’tit John.

Suite à quoi, elle trempe les lèvres dans son café et esquisse un sourire satisfait.

Tout en sirotant sa boisson, elle continue de surveiller Théodore du coin de l’œil. Les paupières mi-closes, une main soutenant sa tête, il semble ailleurs. Si Jonathan doit devenir un habitué des lieux, il lui faudra le mettre en garde contre certaines particularités de son colocataire. Elle le sait opposé à cette idée, mais ils ne pourront pas y couper. Qu’un nouveau drame se produise et elle aura du mal, cette fois, à convaincre Barnabé de se montrer clément.

Non sans aigreur, elle songe à quel point c’est décevant de n’avoir attiré qu’un Naturel dans ses filets. Avec un Surnaturel, elle aurait déjà eu moins de soucis à se faire !

Quand Théodore revient finalement à lui, elle est retournée à ses tartines. Il passe les doigts dans ses boucles sombres et dit :

— Ça fait un moment que nous n’avions pas eu d’affaire comme celle-là.

— Ouais, et c’est franchement pas du meilleur goût question publicité. C’est que t’as pas encore vu ce que raconte la presse. Ils s’en donnent à cœur joie, ces cons !

Sans un mot, Théodore gagne le coin salon. Sur la table basse, les journaux du jour. Et en une, l’inévitable triple meurtre qui les occupe. Il les feuillette rapidement et se désole de leur caractère à sensation. Entre deux lignes, certains n’hésitent pas à ressortir d’anciens drames ayant pour coupables des Surnaturels, tandis que d’autres abreuvent de leur fiel les Brigades Spéciales et le C.E.S. On fait également état des réactions que l’affaire à suscité en haut lieu et, sans surprise, les commentaires les plus virulents émanent de l’Ordre. Seul _Le petit Surnaturel_ se montre modéré, mais avec une équipe aux trois quarts constituée de Surnaturels, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

— Ce matin, reprend Elyza, j’ai dû foutre à la porte trois de ces fouineurs. Y voulaient connaître mon avis, qu’y disaient. J’ai dû débrancher le téléphone avant d’aller me coucher. (Elle termine son café et repose sa tasse.) Si j’étais toi, je laisserais les bureaux fermés ce soir.

Théodore se tourne vers elle.

— Tu penses qu’ils vont revenir ?

— Y a des chances. J’ai entendu que ça frappait, dans l’après-midi. Toi, t’as le sommeil lourd, mais moi… j’ai bien pensé aller pousser une gueulante, mais trop la flemme de me lever. Z’ont fini par partir, mais tu connais ce genre de loustics ! L’en faut beaucoup pour les décourager.

Théodore acquiesce. Il est en effet plus sage de rester fermer cette nuit. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si l’on venait constamment frapper à leur porte… en six mois, leurs bureaux n’ont accueilli que deux ou trois visiteurs spontanés. Depuis que les Brigades se sont imposées dans le coin, les gens préfèrent frayer avec eux plutôt qu’avec l’Ordre. Ça n’a pas toujours été ainsi, bien sûr, et par le passé ceux qu’Elyza a remplacé taillaient souvent le bout de gras avec la populace. Elle-même, à ses débuts, recevait régulièrement la visite de Naturels ayant la nostalgie des Gardiens et de leurs méthodes. C’est après son arrivée, que les choses se sont dégradées : on ne pouvait accepter l’idée qu’une représentante de l’Ordre s’acoquine avec un Surnaturel et encore moins qu’elle l’impose dans un quartier strictement Naturel. Dans le voisinage, hostilité et suspicion à son endroit ne sont pas rares et le fait qu’ils se donnent encore la peine d’ouvrir tient plus de la forme, que d’une réelle certitude quant à l’utilité de la chose.

— Tu veux que je cherche de mon côté ?

— J’sais pas, lui répond-elle en plissant les paupières. Tu te sens d’attaque, au moins ? J’veux dire… je serais sans doute trop loin pour intervenir en cas de pépin.

— Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Elle hésite une seconde ou deux, mais pas davantage. Elle ne veut pas qu’il s’imagine qu’elle ne lui fait pas confiance. Enfin… d’une certaine façon, si, bien sûr. Elle préfère se montrer prudente. Mais… d’expérience, elle sait qu’elle doit éviter de le lui manifester trop clairement.

— Alors vas-y ! l’encourage-t-elle.

Quant à elle, elle a une petite affaire à régler.


	9. Chapter 9

Avec l’arrivée de la nuit, le temps s’est considérablement rafraîchi. Mais contrairement à la plupart des passants, Elyza ne porte ni écharpe, ni manteau, leur préférant une simple veste. Depuis un moment déjà, le froid n’a plus beaucoup d’emprise sur son corps, si ce n’est en cas de chute critique des températures où elle peut s’accorder quelques frissons et, surtout, beaucoup de grognements.

Il est tout juste vingt-deux heures quand elle arrive à destination et nombreux sont les Naturels locaux à avoir regagné la sécurité de leur habitat. L’heure est aux Surnaturels, mais aussi à la petite criminalité Naturelle et à un tourisme qui n’a fait que croître au fur et à mesure que l’autorité des Brigades s’imposait sur ce territoire.

L’artère qu’elle remonte est de celles qui ne s’animent qu’une fois la nuit tombée. Les commerces ne fermeront pas avant le petit jour et, bras dessus, bras dessous, des couples s’arrêtent devant les vitrines, gloussant parfois à la vue de spectacles inattendus.

Au sein de ce tourisme, beaucoup ne sont là que dans le seul but de trouver l’aventure. On les reconnaît facilement à leur regard enfiévré, mais aussi aux airs canailles qu’ils s’efforcent d’arborer, ou à leur désinvolture aussi factice que peu convaincante.

Si la plupart repartiront sans qu’on ait agressé un seul de leurs cheveux, c’est pourtant avec la certitude triomphante d’avoir échappé à mille et un dangers qu’ils regagneront leurs pénates. Seul un faible pourcentage, en vérité, sera détroussé, victime de quelques prostituées habituées à arnaquer le gogo, sinon de crapules.

Mais si la criminalité existe bien au sein de ce quartier, celui-ci se donne surtout des allures dangereuses. On offre au touriste ce qu’il est venu chercher : à savoir la compagnie de rebuts de la société, principalement Surnaturels. Les récits qu’il fera ensuite de son excursion en terres « barbares » ne manqueront pas d’émoustiller ses proches, qui finiront tôt ou tard par venir traîner leurs savates dans le coin. Un petit jeu auquel le clan vampirique local est non seulement le meilleur, mais aussi le grand gagnant.

Fort de son expérience quant aux moyens les plus sûrs d’attirer le chaland, il a permis à ce quartier autrefois modeste de s’enrichir, mais aussi d’acquérir une forme de sécurité. Car depuis que les vampires sont devenus les maîtres des lieux, les petites frappes et autres délinquants ne s’y risquent qu’avec prudence, conscients que plus d’un avant eux ont disparus de la circulation après y avoir provoqué des troubles.

Au final de quoi, on impute le plus gros des problèmes aux touristes, plutôt qu’à la mauvaise graine locale. Les arnaques, par contre, foisonnent, mais s’avèrent trop subtiles ou trop bien orchestrées pour que les plaintes soient fréquentes.

Elyza connaît le coin comme sa poche. Elle y a suffisamment patrouillé pour être sensible au moindre de ses changements, aussi infime soit-il. Et c’est cette familiarité qui lui permet de noter la présence un peu trop visible d’elfes noirs.

S’il n’y a rien d’étonnant d’en croiser sur cette partie du territoire – cette sorte de Merveilleux se rencontrant à tous les coins de rue une fois la nuit tombée – ce qui l’est, en revanche, c’est que ceux qu’elle identifie sont sous contrat avec la meute. Et ça ! Ça, elle peut affirmer que ça pue drôlement.

L’espace d’un instant, elle hésite à aller les aborder, mais songe qu’elle aura du mal à en tirer quoi que ce soit. Ils sont d’un naturel méfiant et suffisamment fidèles à Elios pour ne pas moufter, qu’importent les menaces qu’elle pourrait imaginer. Non ! Mieux vaut se renseigner auprès de personnalités plus malléables.

Reprenant sa route, elle ne tarde pas à repérer la voix de celui qu’elle cherche et se dirige dans sa direction. Dressée face à la façade d’un établissement, une petite estrade, sur laquelle gesticule un rouquin armé d’un haut-parleur. Il harangue la foule, lui promet une expérience hors du commun, une exhibition de Monstrueux, les plus belles Merveilleuses jamais vues, approchez, approchez, car les places sont limitées !

De petite taille, il a les cheveux bouclés, les yeux verts et des taches de rousseur qui jurent sur sa peau trop blanche. Une connaissance vampirique qui répond au nom de Philibert.

— Hé ! fait-il en abaissant son haut-parleur. Mais c’est la Gardienne ! Ça faisait un moment, dis donc.

— Salut Phil. Toujours rabatteur, à ce que j’vois ?

Son interlocuteur écarte les bras.

— Qu’est-ce que j’y peux si William n’arrive pas à m’encadrer ? Je suis pourtant pas son pire élément. Je travaille dur, moi, pas comme certains qui se la coulent douce derrière leur bureau. Mais tu crois que ça suffit ? Rien du tout ! Tiens, s’il le pouvait, je suis sûr qu’il me chasserait.

— On se demande bien pourquoi…

Philibert prend un air blessé et porte une main à l’emplacement de son cœur.

— Hé là ! Tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ? Je te rappelle que c’est en partie de ta faute s’il m’a dans le collimateur. (Et comme la chose le frappe, il exécute un pas en arrière.) Attends un peu ! Mais c’est vrai, ça ! (La méfiance gagnant son expression, il s’enquiert :) Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il comprend vite ! Satisfaite, Elyza lui offre un large sourire.

— Un petit service à te demander… rien de bien méchant… juste quelques renseignements.

La panique submerge son interlocuteur, qui jette un regard inquiet autour de lui.

— Sans moi ! William me le fera payer s’il apprend que je t’ai encore rencardé sur nos affaires.

— Je t’ai même pas encore dit ce que je voulais…

— Peut-être, mais je te connais. Si tu viens me trouver, c’est certainement pas pour que je te file des infos sur les elfes du quartier voisin. Non, rien à faire, je marche pas !

Les lèvres d’Elyza prennent une courbe cynique.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu fais drôlement bien de me causer d’elfes, parce que c’est justement eux qui m’intéressent. Et pas n’importe lesquels, hein ? Ceux de chez Elios. Me dis pas que t’as pas remarqué qu’ils grouillent dans le coin !

Elle voit le regard du vampire vaciller. Il se reprend toutefois et, à son tour, la gratifie d’un sourire qui dévoile des crocs un peu trop longs.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas encore t’imaginer ? On manque d’elfes noirs, en ce moment. Les clients en raffolent, alors quand on est un peu à court, Elios nous envoie quelques gars.

— C’est ça ! Sacré associé, Elios, hein ? Le cœur sur la main, toujours prêt à faire un geste. Z'avez jamais pensé à lui demander de vous faire des exhibitions de lycanthropes ? Non parce que ça, sérieux, ça devrait drôlement plaire à vos pigeons !

Philibert détourne le regard, juste le temps d’encaisser le sarcasme et de se modeler un air intéressé.

— Hé ! Mais tu sais que c’est une sacrée bonne idée ? Faudrait que j’en parle à William, tiens. Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait !

— C’est bon, Phiphi, arrête ton char.

— Elyza, je te l’ai déjà dit, mais ta manie des surnoms est énervante. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ça !

Elle lui envoie une tape sur le bras.

— J’y penserai ! En attendant, fais-moi le plaisir de cracher ta pilule. Je connais Elios mieux que vous tous. Pas du tout le genre à envoyer ses gars jouer les phénomènes de foire, encore moins gratos. Il a une image à entretenir, tu piges ?

— Je sais que tu n’y penseras pas. Tu n’y penses jamais. À chaque fois, tu me dis que tu le feras et tu continues quand même.

— Ça s’appelle essayer de noyer le poisson, Phil.

Philibert ouvre la bouche pour protester, hésite, puis laisse échapper un soupir.

— Écoute…, dit-il en se penchant dans sa direction. C’est nos affaires, d’accord ? Elles ne concernent pas l’Ordre, aussi…

— Laisse-moi le privilège d’en juger, le coupe Elyza, ce qui allume une lueur d’agacement dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

— Tu vas jamais me foutre la paix, hein ? crache-t-il en se redressant.

— Tu me connais ! Avoir les autres à l’usure, c’est ma spécialité.

Une spécialité que Philibert a souvent eu à expérimenter. Sans doute un peu trop à son goût, mais franchement, Elyza n’en éprouve aucun remord. C’est de sa faute, après tout. Il faut toujours qu’il joue aux fortes têtes. À croire qu’il est incapable d’apprendre de ses erreurs.

— Tu me mets dans une situation impossible…

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? Me dire ce que je veux entendre et avoir la paix, ou bien que j’aille baver chez William à propos d’un petit malin qui s’amuserait à faire les poches aux clients ? Entre nous, je pense pas que sa seigneurie apprécierait d’apprendre que ses problèmes de pickpocket sont une infection interne.

Elle voit la colère embraser le regard de Philibert et son visage se crisper en un masque hostile. Les mains dans les poches, elle hausse un sourcil, l’air de dire qu’elle attend. Elle reste néanmoins sur ses gardes, prête à s’éloigner au moindre dérapage. Car tout avorton qu’il puisse être, Philibert n’en demeure pas moins l’heureux détenteur d’une force supérieure à celle de n’importe quel Naturel. Et le problème avec les vampires, c’est leurs pertes de contrôle aussi involontaires que brutales.

Philibert parvient néanmoins prendre sur lui et, quoique toujours tendu par l’exaspération, siffle :

— Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas me faire marcher avec ça ? Ça remonte à quatre ans. J’ai changé depuis !

— Changé, mais pas complètement arrêté… à ce que j’en sais.

Le regard du vampire se fait lourd de reproches. Toutefois acculé, il capitule :

— Bon, écoute… si tu me promets de…

— Je promets rien du tout. Accouche !

— T’es vraiment chiante, tu sais ça ?

Puis, après s’être assuré que personne ne fait attention à eux, il vient lui souffler à l’oreille :

— D’accord, c’est bon, je vais te raconter. Mais pas ici ! Je vais demander à prendre une pause. Va m’attendre à l’arrière, je te ferai entrer par la porte de service.


	10. Chapter 10

Philibert ne tarde pas à venir lui ouvrir. D’un regard, il s’assure qu’aucun témoin ne se dissimule dans l’arrière-cour minable où il lui a demandé de patienter, avant de se déplacer sur le côté pour lui permettre d’entrer.

Le couloir est sombre. De la musique et des applaudissements leur parviennent de la salle principale. Des sifflements et quelques vivats les accompagnent.

— Les affaires ont l’air de marcher…

— Y a pas à se plaindre. On a récupéré deux nouveaux artistes. Des frangins de type Monstrueux. Leur numéro est plutôt apprécié.

— Des Monstrueux, tu dis ?

Ils passent dans une petite salle de repos mal chauffée et pour l’heure déserte. Ça sent le tabac froid, mais aussi la mauvaise hygiène. Ici et là, des vêtements abandonnés, jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce avec quelques bouteilles vides.

— Des Trolls, pour être exact. Si tu voyais ce que ces mecs-là sont capables d’avaler, t’en reviendrais pas ! Tiens, par exemple, ils te prennent un bloc de métal gros comme mon poing et…

— Hé, Phil ! Lâche un peu ton boniment, tu veux ? J’suis pas là pour ça. (Puis, après un court silence :) Attends voir… maintenant que tu m’y fais penser, c’est vrai que ces bestioles-là ont une sacrée force dans la mâchoire ! (Ses yeux s’étrécissent en même temps qu’elle songe que ce serait trop beau.) Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire… c’est pas capable de changer de forme, hein ?

D’étonnement, Philibert hausse les sourcils. Un zeste de méfiance s’allume au fond de ses yeux verts.

— Pas à ma connaissance, non. Pourquoi ?

Sans lui répondre, Elyza jette un œil aux affiches qui décorent les murs. Aux côtés d’anciens artistes qui ont fait la réputation de l’endroit se mêlent de petits nouveaux, qu’elle n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de chopper pour un entretien entre quatre yeux.

Sur l’une des plus récentes, deux créatures identiques. Des monstres imposants, à la peau d’un vert boueux et aux mâchoires disproportionnées. Des ventres gras, mais des épaules et des bras musclés. Leurs oreilles sont en pointe et la touffe de cheveux qui se dresse sur leurs crânes déplumés ressemble à de la mauvaise herbe.

— T’occupes ! dit-elle en revenant à lui. Passe plutôt à la suite.

Avec une grimace contrariée, Philibert se laisse tomber sur l’un des canapés et porte la main à l’intérieur de sa veste. Il en sort un étui à cigarettes et bougonne :

— Si t’étais un peu plus aimable, peut-être que les gens auraient davantage envie de collaborer avec toi.

— Si j’étais plus aimable, vous chercheriez à en profiter. Tu crois que je vous connais pas, dis ? (Puis, comme il ne répond pas, se contentant de lui offrir sa tête des mauvais jours :) Alors, ces elfes ?

Avec un grognement, Philibert se plante une cigarette au coin des lèvres et fait craquer une allumette.

En tant que mort-vivants, les vampires ne respirent pas… ou du moins, n’en ont plus besoin pour survivre. Aussi, le tabac, qui les force à faire fonctionner plus que de raison leurs poumons, ne les intéresse guère. Philibert fait figure d’exception. Un vieux travers qui, selon lui, doit lui venir de son existence de Naturel.

— On a eu un problème, commence-t-il en expirant un nuage de fumée. Des… choses nous ont attaqués.

— Des choses ? Quelles choses ?

— Ben, justement… on n’en sait trop rien.

— Va falloir être un peu plus précis, Phiphi…

Il hausse les épaules et laisse tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans un cendrier déjà plein.

— Je vais avoir du mal. Tu vois, j’étais pas là quand ça s’est produit et ceux qui ont assisté au carnage n’ont pas été capables de nous en filer une description bien précise. Selon eux, ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu… des sortes de bestioles marrons, avec de grosses têtes et des yeux incandescents.

— Je pige pas… pourquoi ces trucs vous auraient attaqués ?

Elle s’est également allumée une cigarette et continue de le fixer, attentive au moindre signe d’entourloupe. D’un mouvement de la main, Philibert disperse la fumée qui stagne devant ses yeux.

— Apparemment, ils s’intéressaient aux cadavres. On nous en livrait quand ces saloperies ont déboulées. Deux ou trois grosses bestioles, à ce qu’il paraît. Elles se sont jetées sur le corbillard et ont voulu embarquer son chargement. Une chance, on a réagi à temps et les corps s’en sont tirés sans une égratignure… de notre côté, on peut pas en dire autant.

— Des morts ?

— Pas cette fois-là, non. Des blessés. Assez grièvement, mais tous ont survécus. William a dû verser un sacré pot-de-vin aux types de la morgue pour qu’ils évitent d’ébruiter l’affaire.

Et elle devine sans mal que William s’est montré plus que généreux sur ce coup.

Le lien entre les morgues de ce territoire et les vampires remonte à un petit moment déjà, à une époque où ceux-ci n’avaient pas encore transformé le coin en attrape touristes. Soucieux d’être perçus comme des citoyens – presque – modèles, plutôt que comme les prédateurs qu’on imagine trop souvent en eux, ils avaient travaillé en collaboration avec le C.E.S. afin d’obtenir le droit de se charger de la préparation des morts en vue de leur dernier voyage – avec pour seul payement, le sang des défunts. Le reste, que ce soit la veillée funéraire ou la crémation, restant entre les mains des institutions Naturelles.

L’idée, on s’en doute, avait eu du mal à passer. Beaucoup de mal, même, et seul l’acharnement du C.E.S., mais aussi un petit coup de pouce venu d’un peu plus haut, lui avait permis de s’imposer.

Néanmoins, et si la plupart des Naturels tolèrent aujourd’hui cet état de fait, surtout parce que le clan a su jusqu’à présent échapper aux scandales grâce à son travail exemplaire, il suffirait de la disparition d’un seul cadavre pour mettre à mal ce commerce.

— Continue, dit-elle.

Philibert se gratte l’arrière du crâne.

— En fait, c’est après la seconde attaque qu’on a décidé de faire appel à la meute. Ce genre d’histoire, c’est un peu son rayon… je veux dire… se débarrasser d’un ennemi encombrant, tout ça… enfin bref ! À la seconde attaque, donc, ces machins se sont pointés avec du renfort et ont cherché à forcer les portes de notre entrepôt. On est parvenu à les chasser, mais pas sans pertes : trois morts de notre côté, dont un qu’ils ont enlevé encore vivant.

« William a de suite contacté Elios, qui a envoyé des gars à lui pour les pister. J’étais là quand ils sont arrivés… tu aurais dû voir leurs tronches ! J’ai bien cru qu’ils allaient se barrer fissa et nous laisser nous démerder. (Il se tapote le nez.) L’odeur : ces bestioles-là puent comme pas permis. (Il tire sur sa cigarette.) C’est quand je les ai entendus se plaindre que j’ai reniflé moi aussi. Pouah ! J’ai jamais senti un truc pareil ! Une véritable infection !

Au fond d’Elyza, quelque chose fait « tilt ». Est-il possible que… ?

— Malheureusement, ils n’ont pas réussi à les retrouver. Ils les ont pistés un petit moment, puis l’odeur a disparue. Comme ça ! Tout ce sur quoi ils sont parvenus à mettre la main, ce sont les restes du pauvre type embarqué avec eux. Dévoré… ! On a presque rien pu récupérer de lui. (Il frissonne et sa main, celle qui tient la cigarette, tremble un peu.) Un vampire, bordel ! Depuis quand c’est possible, ça ?

Il ne semble toujours pas en revenir et il est facile de deviner pourquoi. Pour un vampire, se retrouver dans la peau d’une proie potentielle est forcément désagréable. Surtout quand on vous rappelle aussi brutalement qu’on n’est peut-être pas les têtes de gondole de la chaîne alimentaire.

— Depuis, ils les recherchent. Les elfes patrouillent dans le secteur avec l’ordre d’intervenir si ces machins devaient attaquer notre clientèle… William en est dingue, rien qu’à l’idée. Imagine les dégâts pour nos affaires !

— Et la première attaque date de quand ?

Sans déceler la note d’agacement qui perce dans la voix d’Elyza, Philibert lève les yeux au plafond, comme pour s’aider à rassembler ses souvenirs, et répond :

— Je dirais… attends… un peu plus d’une semaine.

Le sourire qui apparaît sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice suinte le mauvais augure.

— Et bien entendu, pas un seul d’entre vous n’a jugé utile de venir m’en informer ?

Philibert sursaute si violemment qu’il en laisse tomber sa cigarette.

— Bon sang, Elyza ! s’exaspère-t-il en la ramassant avant qu’elle ne mette le feu à la moquette. Je t’ai dit que ça ne te concernait pas !

— Je veux que ça me concerne ! Tu te rappelles que c’est arrivé sur mon territoire, mhh ?

— Écoute…

— Et qu’en cas d’intrusion de Surnaturels potentiellement dangereux, vous êtes tenus de m’avertir ? C’était pas dans notre accord, ça, peut-être ?

— Si, mais…

— Mais quoi ? Vous avez pas respecté vos engagements, Phiphi, et ça, j’suis pas censée l’accepter !

— D’accord, on n’a pas été très réglos sur ce coup… Il n’empêche que je maintiens que ça ne te regarde pas ! Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, le rôle des Gardiens n’est pas de nous défendre, nous, Surnaturels. Et même si c’était le cas, personne ne voudrait de vous ici. Mais ce n’est pas le seul problème… (L’espace d’un instant, il hésite à poursuivre.) Il y a également que si tu t’en mêles, alors Théodore aussi.

Les sourcils d’Elyza se haussent.

— Et ?

— Et ce n’est pas possible ! Théodore n’appartient pas à notre clan. Et puis tu sais bien ce qu’on pense des gars comme lui : on ne veut pas avoir affaire à eux !

En réponse, son interlocutrice lui décoche un regard noir qui le fait se tortiller. Il se tasse même un peu, dans l’attente d’un coup qui ne vient pas. À la place, Elyza se penche en avant et écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

— Je vais te dire, Phil. Si un jour j’apprends que l’un d’entre vous s’est amusé à lui manquer de respect, je le brise en deux. Pigé ?

Philibert tire nerveusement sur son mégot.

— Quand il vient, on se contente de le servir. Il paye, il prend, il se tire. Ça s’arrête là. Il te l’aurait dit, non, si on lui avait joué un sale coup ?

Non, et c’est bien là le problème. Théodore ne dit jamais rien. Quand bien même chercherait-elle à lui tirer les vers du nez qu’il s’obstinerait au silence. Bien qu’ils soient amis, il reste Surnaturel et considère que certaines choses ne la regardent pas… elle, la représentante de l’Ordre et de la société Naturelle.

— Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à son altesse, décide-t-elle. Mais t’inquiète, je lui dirai pas que t’as moufté.

Philibert esquisse un pauvre sourire.

— Même si tu ne lui dis rien, il le saura de toute façon.

Le plus triste étant qu’il a sans doute raison.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand Théodore arrive au quartier du crime, il découvre une atmosphère lugubre, chargée de peur et de méfiance. Le drame a produit sur les esprits une aggravation des paranoïas, poussant la plupart à se retrancher chez eux dès le coucher du soleil. À cette heure, seuls quelques hommes se risquent encore à mettre un orteil hors de chez eux. Mais si on a le gosier sec et la volonté de gagner le bistro du coin – afin d’échapper à une famille jugée étouffante ou peu stimulante –, pas question d’y aller seul. Non, trop dangereux par les temps courent ! Alors, on s’empresse de rejoindre les voisins que l’on sait tout aussi désireux de mettre les voiles et on met le cap sur le débit de boissons le plus proche.

Néanmoins, même en groupe on évite de sortir désarmé. C’est en tout cas ce qu’en déduit le vampire alors qu’il croise un trio de courageux, dont il ne manque pas d’attirer les regards. Son apparence frêle, surtout, ne peut qu’éveiller leur suspicion. Car pour oser s’aventurer seul à l’extérieur, avec une constitution comme la sienne, il faut forcément dissimuler quelque chose. Le pas des hommes se ralentit et les visages se crispent – blafard pour l’un, dévoilant une hostilité teintée de panique pour les autres. Par prudence, on préfère s’écarter pour ne pas avoir à le frôler. La main d’un des types se porte à l’intérieur de son manteau, sans doute pour se poser sur le manche d’un couteau ou la crosse d’un pistolet. Il peut en voir un deuxième palper ses poches quand il les dépasse.

Dans son dos, le trio marmonne et s’interroge. Lycanthrope ? Vampire ? Et s’il s’agissait de la saloperie responsable du massacre ? Toutefois, personne ne se sent le courage de venir s’assurer de son identité et l’on s’empresse plutôt de passer son chemin. D’une main, Théodore rejette les boucles qui lui volent devant le visage et se détend. Devoir se mesurer à des Naturels est la dernière chose qu’il souhaite.

Derrière les rideaux et les volets de la plupart des habitations, la lumière brille encore. Il peut parfois y percevoir du mouvement, alors qu’on entend ses pas résonner dans la rue. Des doigts écartent délicatement les voilages pour jeter un œil à l’extérieur. Des chiens grognent et aboient derrière les portes. L’une d’elle, alors qu’il la dépasse, grince.

Une voix féminine, paniquée, chuchote une supplication. Théodore s’arrête pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule et découvre, debout à l’entrée de chez lui, un individu massif en marcel, qui le fixe avec agressivité. Dans sa main, un long morceau de bois rappelant une canne de marche. Une arme de fortune qu’il serre si fort que ses jointures en ont blanchi. Sa femme, près de lui, tend ses petites mains dans sa direction. Elle le presse de rentrer, de ne pas commettre de folie ; que c’est trop dangereux et qu’ils feraient mieux d’appeler les autorités.

Le regard du vampire soutient celui de l’homme, sans qu’un mot ne soit échangé. Finalement, il hausse les épaules et reprend sa route. On lui emboîte aussitôt le pas et la voix de la femme se fait plus aiguë, plus pressante que jamais. Les pas s’arrêtent, pour retourner d’où ils sont venus. Une porte claque.

La nervosité de Théodore est montée d’un cran. Décidément, les Naturels sont bien plus sur leurs gardes que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Impossible d’espérer s’attarder encore longtemps dans le coin !

De nouveau, il s’arrête et tente d’évaluer son état. Son énergie lui semble bonne, il s’est nourri avant de partir et il se sent suffisamment stable pour user de ses facultés vampiriques sans craindre de dérapage brutal. Il lève les yeux en direction du ciel étoilé, le temps que son esprit se calme et, d’un coup, disparaît dans les ombres. Son corps se fond dans leur masse, ne réapparaissant aux yeux du monde que quand celles-ci prennent brusquement fin, pour disparaître de nouveau dans les suivantes. Ainsi, ses pas se font presque inaudibles et il se déplace plus vite, a le sentiment de ne plus posséder d’enveloppe qui l’entrave.

La maison du drame, enfin ! Il la reconnaît aux bandes rouges qui la barricadent encore, mais surtout à l’odeur qui s’en dégage. Même s’il ne respire pas, elle parvient à frapper sa sensibilité exacerbée, agresse ses sens déjà fragiles et à fleur de peau, le poussant à s’arrêter à l’ombre d’une habitation. La puanteur du carnage est entêtante, violente. Au sang se mélange celle de la terreur des victimes. Il en a presque le vertige. Trop de sang… beaucoup trop de sang a coulé ici.

Il porte une main à sa bouche et ferme les yeux, comprend aussitôt qu’il a commis une erreur en venant là. Il pensait être capable d’affronter ça. Se croyait suffisamment fort pour fouiner dans le coin, de pénétrer les entrailles de la demeure, pour y chercher des indices qui auraient échappé aux simples Naturels chargés de l’affaire. Mais non… c’est au-dessus de ses forces !

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s’est remis à battre et il peut l’entendre pulser comme un fou. La fièvre monte en lui et ses joues le chauffent. Un voile passe devant son regard, les ténèbres dans lesquelles il se fond semblent s’abattre sur sa vision.

Quand il reprend contenance, il est en sueur et chancelle. Son dos vient rencontrer le mur derrière lui et il reste là, sans oser faire le moindre geste. Il remarque qu’il n’est plus seul, à faire face à l’habitation. Un individu se tient entre lui et celle-ci. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il lui tourne le dos, ne bouge pas pendant au moins une bonne minutes, ses cheveux et la fourrure du col de son manteau balayés par la brise froide qui souffle.

Finalement, un couinement échappe à l’inconnu, qui tourne vivement le visage sur le côté en se pinçant le nez entre deux doigts. Dans ce profil congestionné, Théodore reconnaît celui de Jonathan. Sa surprise est telle qu’il manque de perdre sa concentration et de quitter les ombres. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien fiche ici, celui-là ? Elyza lui a pourtant dit qu’elle lui avait donné sa soirée !

À quelques distances de là lui parvient le grondement d’un moteur. Jonathan tourne les yeux dans cette direction et un pli soucieux vient lui barrer le front. Théodore se redresse, certain que les ennuis approchent. Il hésite d’ailleurs à se révéler à l’autre pour lui demander les raisons de sa présence ici, mais celui-ci prend brusquement la fuite. Trop surpris pour réagir, le vampire le voit prendre la poudre d’escampette avec la même précipitation que s’il était poursuivi et disparaître entre deux bâtiments. Une attitude qui le laisse un moment songeur.

Serait-il possible qu’il ne souhaite pas être surpris à fouiner dans le coin ? Car il est évident que c’est l’approche des nouveaux venus qui a provoqué sa débandade.

Tout en se demandant ce que l’autre peut bien avoir sur la conscience et si cela risque de leur attirer des ennuis, Théodore regarde approcher les phares du véhicule. Il sent sa curiosité le titiller. A-t-il encore une chance de rattraper le fuyard ? Sans doute que non et c’est bien dommage, car il aurait aimé savoir où il compte se rendre ensuite. Du reste, s’il ne veut pas perdre les prochaines heures à s’expliquer auprès des Brigades sur les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu, il ferait bien d’imiter Jonathan – car l’odeur du carnage qui continue de le malmener dévore ses forces et, bientôt, il n’aura plus assez d’énergie pour se maintenir invisible.

Son regard se porte une dernière fois en direction de l’habitation. Il aurait aimé y faire un tour rapide, que son déplacement n’ait pas servi à rien, mais doit y renoncer – certain qu’il ne tiendra pas le choc, une fois à l’intérieur.

Alors, il reprend sa route, ombre parmi les ombres, au moment où le véhicule des Brigades s’arrête à sa hauteur…


	12. Chapter 12

C’est à l’écart des rues les plus animées que l’on trouve les quartiers du clan. Car bien que celui-ci soit l’heureux propriétaire d’un parc d’attraction pour touristes, ses membres n’en restent pas moins vampires et, comme tous ceux de leur espèce, ceux-ci tiennent à leur intimité plus qu’à n’importe quoi d’autre.

L’artère que remonte Elyza tient lieu de frontière entre le reste du monde et le clan. On peut s’y déplacer sans craindre qu’un vampire soucieux de sa tranquillité ne vienne vous y chercher des poux, mais il demeure toujours plus sage de ne pas trop s’approcher des grillages qui condamnent l’entrée des ruelles se dessinant sur la droite. Y sont fixés des avertissements rappelant au visiteur de passage que ce qui se trouve au-delà est une propriété privée ; auquel s’ajoute le mot « Danger ! » écrit en bien gros, d’un rouge pétant, afin que nulle ne puisse prétendre ne pas avoir vu les avertissements.

En tant que Gardienne – et tous ceux de sa profession étant célèbres pour leur manque de savoir-vivre – Elyza a néanmoins trop souvent tendance à faire comme si tout ceci ne la concernait pas. Avec pour résultat d’exaspérer le service de sécurité et de pousser chaque fois William au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce soir, cependant, elle n’aura pas besoin d’aller asticoter tout ce petit monde dans son terrier, car à cette heure, elle sait pouvoir trouver son homme dans un établissement ouvert au public.

Elle s’arrête devant une devanture en briques, qu’illuminent des lampes murales situées au-dessus de la porte. Plus haut, une enseigne fixée à une barre métallique grince doucement. Elle annonce : Bureau ouest.

Sur l’écriteau, à la droite de l’entrée, on peut lire : « Pensez à donner votre sang ! », suivi d’une grille de tarifs et d’horaires.

Elle laisse tomber son mégot, l’écrase sous semelle, avant de pousser la porte et de pénétrer dans une petite salle d’attente silencieuse, sentant l’eau de javel. Au centre, deux rangées de sièges, placés dos-à-dos. Vides – un spectacle tristement familier. Dans le fond, une porte close donne sur la salle des prélèvements. Sur la droite, un bureau d’accueil. La secrétaire a tourné les yeux vers elle et la fixe de la même façon que l’on contemplerait un insecte particulièrement nuisible. Derrière elle, une seconde porte, qu’un écriteau désigne comme le bureau de la direction.

La femme n’a toujours pas dit un mot. Elle a les cheveux châtains, qu’elle coiffe en chignon. Des yeux marrons, qu’un trait de crayon noir fait ressortir. La peau blafarde, presque translucide et une constitution délicate. Un sourire vient finalement étirer ses lèvres, en même temps que ses traits se détendent, dans une expression faussement accueillante.

— Gardienne, la salue-t-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Dans son ton, plus la moindre trace d’animosité, pas même un soupçon de mépris. Rien qui ne laisse entendre que sa visite est au moins aussi agréable que la morsure d’un roquet un peu trop vicieux. Elyza se pare d’un sourire tout aussi hypocrite et répond :

— J’ai besoin de voir votre supérieur.

— Malheureusement, j’ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Vous comprenez, monsieur William est très occupé et…

— Toujours la même rengaine, hein ? la coupe Elyza. Désolée pour lui, mais il va devoir laisser de côté ses petites affaires pour qu’on discute un brin. (D’un geste du menton, elle désigne la porte close.) Je connais le chemin.

Elle n’a pas besoin d’en dire. L’autre sait d’expérience qu’en cas de nouveau refus, elle passera cette porte de gré ou de force, pour s’imposer au maître des lieux. De quoi causer de sérieux soucis à son employée, William n’étant pas du genre à tolérer l’incompétence.

— Je vais l’informer de votre visite, capitule son interlocutrice en se levant avec un peu trop de précipitation.

Comme elle disparaît dans la pièce voisine, Elyza enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Ses doigts jouent un moment avec son paquet de cigarettes et elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas s’en griller un : un panneau derrière l’accueil signalant aux visiteurs qu’il est strictement interdit de fumer dans les locaux. La secrétaire, heureusement, ne tarde à revenir et lui annonce :

— Monsieur William va vous recevoir, Gardienne.

Puis, avec un petit sourire d’excuse :

— Mais il n’a pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder.

— Et il compte sur mon savoir-vivre pour ne pas lui en faire perdre plus que nécessaire, pas vrai ? Ça va, je connais la chanson !

Elle passe derrière le bureau et, au moment d’entrer dans la pièce, laisse tomber :

— On raconte que vous avez été attaqués récemment ?

Elle n’a pas le plaisir de voir l’expression de son interlocutrice vaciller. Pas même une fraction de seconde. Toujours aimable, celle-ci lui répond simplement :

— J’imagine que nous en serions les premiers informés !

Pour tout commentaire, Elyza hausse les épaules et passe dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Une large pièce, que réchauffe un feu de cheminée. Un bureau en bois sombre, massif, qui en impose, fait face à deux larges fenêtres devant lesquelles, pour l’heure, on a tiré d’épais rideaux. Installé derrière le meuble, un homme au dos droit et aux petites lunettes rondes, qui ajoutent à son air sévère. S’il a sans doute été myope de son vivant, celles-ci ne lui sont toutefois plus d’aucune utilité, le statut vampirique ayant pour bénéfice de réparer ce type d’imperfection. D’expérience, Elyza sait que les verres ne possèdent aucune correction et qu’elles ne sont là que pour lui donner un genre.

Bien que numéro deux du clan, c’est aujourd’hui lui qui le dirige, ce depuis que Maureen a découvert les plaisirs de la drogue elfique. Une dépendance qui la rend végétative et instable, état dont il se murmure que William n’est pas étranger.

Il a les cheveux courts, d’un châtain foncé, ainsi que les yeux noirs. Des lèvres fines, pincées et le nez en pointe. Les mains croisées devant lui, il lui désigne d’un geste sec du menton les deux sièges qui lui font face.

— Vous savez, nous sommes d’honnêtes citoyens, Gardienne. Je m’étonne donc que vous mettiez autant de zèle à venir nous importuner.

— Vous avez choisi de vous rapprocher de la meute, William, lui répond-elle en s’installant dans un siège en cuir, deux fois trop large pour elle. Elle croise les jambes en angle droit et ajoute : Il fallait vous attendre à ce genre de désagréments.

Et puis, si le clan Maureen était aussi respectable que son second aime à la prétendre, jamais il ne se serait lié à Elios.

— Vous remuez le couteau dans la plaie ! C’est vrai, la meute nous a causé quelques torts par le passé, mais… je crois que nous avons su prouver que nous n’étions en rien liés à ses activités.

— Prouvé est bien grand mot, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

À nouveau, elle tripote son paquet de cigarettes et se mord la lèvre. Inutile de lui demander la permission d’en allumer une, elle sait qu’il refusera. Et si elle ne se montre pas toujours aussi obéissante, elle préfère pour l’heure éviter de se le mettre à dos. William s’étonne :

— Ah non ?

— Non. (Elle serre le poing et se force à refouler son besoin de nicotine.) Pour commencer, je suis là parce que ma petite enveloppe n’a pas été livrée ce mois-ci. Vous savez que je n’aime pas qu’on essaye de m’entuber, William… encore moins quand il s’agit d’argent !

Difficile de dire si la surprise qui se peint sur les traits du vampire est feinte ou non. Ses sourcils se haussent et il décroise les mains.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Certaine !

— Alors il ne peut s’agir que d’une erreur. Vous me connaissez : j’ai horreur des mauvais payeurs.

Près de lui, un interphone. Comme il appuie sur le bouton d’appel, un grésillement se fait entendre, suivi d’une voix féminine :

— Oui, monsieur William ?

— Il semblerait que l’enveloppe de la Gardienne n’ait pas été livrée ce mois-ci. Veuillez me l’apporter et trouvez-moi le nom de celui qui en avait la charge. (Puis, à l’intention d’Elyza :) Ça ne devrait pas être long.

— J’espère que vous n’allez pas me faire le coup à chaque fois !

William redresse le dos et une franche indignation vient crisper son visage.

— Nous avons toujours respecté notre part du contrat !

— Et il me sort ça sans rougir, c’est le plus beau ! Toujours, William, vous êtes bien sûr ? Parce que moi, j’ai en mémoire deux ou trois saloperies que vous m’avez jouée par le passé. Y a même une rumeur qui circule en ce moment… comme quoi on aurait voulu forcer vos portes… et qu’il y aurait eu des morts et pas du côté adverse. (Un sourire en coin vient étirer ses lèvres.) Charmantes créatures, hein ?

William se laisse doucement aller contre le dossier de son siège et forme une pyramide de ses doigts. À la courbe de sa bouche, on devine sa contrariété. Son regard, lui, a quelque chose de menaçant.

— La rumeur, vous dites ?

— Ouais… la rumeur !

— Décidément, Philibert devient un vrai problème.

Au tour d’Elyza de simuler la surprise.

— Qui ça ?

— Je vous en prie, Gardienne, ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Nous savons tous les deux que Philibert a quelques soucis avec la discrétion… mais je pensais m’être montré suffisamment clair à ce sujet.

— Du genre en me laissant coûte que coûte dans l’ignorance ? Bien tenté, William, mais vous avez oublié de tenir le même discours aux elfes qu’on vous a envoyé en renfort. Pas très causants, ces types-là, mais quand on sait où appuyer…

L’espace d’un instant, William se contente de la fixer, aussi immobile qu’une statue. Puis il brise sa pyramide et, d’un doigt, repousse ses lunettes en arrière.

— Les elfes ?

— Ouaip !

— Je ne vous crois pas. Ces gens sont d’une loyauté à toute épreuve. Enfin, passons… vous savez pour notre petit problème… soit ! Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. J’avais seulement espéré que ce ne serait qu’une fois l’affaire réglée.

— Je ne vous savais pas aussi optimiste, vraiment !

William émet un claquement de langue. Comme son expression s’assombrit un peu plus, elle songe qu’elle n’aimerait pas être dans la peau de Philibert quand son supérieur lui mettra la main dessus. Même, elle se sent désolée pour lui. Pas au point d’en perdre le sommeil, mais… quoiqu’on en dise, elle a un minimum de cœur.

— Pourquoi toujours chercher à compliquer les choses ? On a sûrement dû vous le dire, mais cette histoire ne vous concerne en aucune façon.

— C’est plutôt vous qui les compliquez, Wil' ! (L’abréviation le fait ciller, mais il ne proteste pas.) Que vous le vouliez ou non, c’est mon territoire ici, j’en suis la Gardienne. Tout ce qui s’y magouille me concerne forcément de près ou de loin.

— Non, là, c’est vous qui faites fausse route. Le rôle de l’Ordre se limite à protéger les Naturels, pas à se mêler de nos accrochages avec d’autres Surnaturels. Je crois d’ailleurs que c’est la raison pour laquelle nous vous payons, Gardienne, pour que vous ne veniez pas mettre votre nez dans nos affaires !

— Vous me payez pour pas que j’aille cafter à l’Ordre toutes vos petites combines, nuance ! Parce que si j’avais balancé ne serait-ce que le quart des problèmes que vous me causez, y a longtemps que ce territoire serait retourné sous sa domination. Pas sûr, d’ailleurs, qu’y aurait encore beaucoup de Surnaturels pour voir ça. (Son point s’abat sur l’un des accoudoirs, tandis qu’elle ajoute :) Vous auriez dû me prévenir ! Les affrontements entre Surnaturels ont souvent des répercussions sur le reste de la population. Premièrement, je suis donc tenue de m’en mêler et, deuxièmement, vous êtes censé me signaler la présence de tout Surnaturel potentiellement dangereux qui viendrait traîner dans le coin. Ça fait partie de nos accords !

Une tirade inutile, car l’expression de William demeure butée.

— Je continue de penser que tout ceci ne vous concerne pas. Il est certain que l’on cherche à nous nuire et, qui que ce soit, nous finirons par leur remettre la main dessus… mais sans votre aide.

Elyza pousse un soupir. Bon… puisqu’il le prend comme ça !

— Wiwi, commence-t-elle.

Elle tire son paquet de cigarettes et, comme son apparition ne provoque pas même un sourcillement, en place une entre ses lèvres.

— Mon pote !

Puis elle sort une petite boîte d’allumettes et la secoue… _tchac ! Tchac !_ Mais là non plus, elle n’a pas le plaisir de surprendre le moindre signe d’indignation chez l’autre, qui a retrouvé son calme froid et paraît inébranlable. Tant pis pour lui ! Elle allume tranquillement sa cigarette, avant de conclure :

— Vous savez que je n’en resterai pas là.

Elle caresse l’idée de pousser la provocation jusqu’à poser les pieds sur le bureau mais, à vue de nez, elle a les jambes trop courtes. La seule fois où elle s’y est risquée, William est entré dans une telle colère qu’elle a bien cru qu’il allait l’écharper. Depuis, il s’assure de placer les sièges visiteurs à distance suffisante du meuble, pour lui empêcher tout plaisir de récidive. Autant dire qu’elle attend avec impatience le jour où il se relâchera.

— Et vous savez que je ne changerai pas d’avis, répond William en se levant. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j’ai du travail qui m’attend !

Et à la menace qui sourde dans sa voix, si subtile qu’il faut avoir l’oreille exercée pour la déceler, elle comprend que si elle s’obstine à squatter les lieux, alors il ne répondra plus de rien. Elle va donc pour se lever, avant de se raviser et de questionner :

— Juste une dernière chose : quelles mesures comptez-vous prendre si vous ne parvenez pas à remettre la main sur ces créatures ?

— Vous supposez que nous pourrions prendre des décisions dangereuses pour la population Naturelle ?

— À vous de me le dire.

Ce clan vampirique se targue d’être le plus sûr de toutes les Cités. Ses membres en tirent une certaine fierté et il se raconte que les écarts y sont sévèrement punis. Ses soupçons sont à la limite de l’injurieux, mais William n’est plus à ça près.

C’est donc d’un ton courtois, mais glacial, qu’il répond :

— Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, Gardienne. Si ces créatures nous laissent en paix, nous en ferons de même de notre côté.

— Et dans le cas contraire ?

— Dans le cas contraire… soyez assurée que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour les retrouver et ce aussi longtemps que ça n’aura pas de répercussion sur le reste de la population. Plus que tout, je ne tiens pas à attirer l’attention des Brigades : Il n’y a rien de pire pour les affaires !

Au même instant, on frappe à la porte. La secrétaire se présente sur le seuil, une enveloppe bien rembourrée à la main.


	13. Chapter 13

Une fois la fraîcheur de la rue retrouvée, Elyza hésite quant à la suite du programme. Patrouiller un peu dans le secteur ? Aller enquiquiner certains de ses contacts, s’assurer qu’ils n’ont pas quelques indices qui pourraient la mettre sur la piste de la cette saloperie ? Ou bien filer chez Elios, lui secouer un peu les puces histoire de lui faire cracher sa pilule quant à cette affaire ? Le dernier choix est tentant. Très tentant, même. Seulement, son intuition lui souffle qu’elle ferait mieux de rester dans le secteur encore un peu, des fois que du grabuge éclate.

Philibert prétend que leurs ennemis les ont attaqués aux abords de la morgue. Les portes de celles-ci jouxtent celle de la banque de sang. Pour l’heure close, il n’y a pas signe de vie que ce soit derrière ses fenêtres, ou bien dans la rue, pas même un chat égaré. Néanmoins, elle devine que William a laissé des hommes à lui en surveillance au niveau des toits. À ses pieds, son Ombre sent leur présence et montre les crocs, s’étire pour venir griffer la façade de l’immeuble qui lui fait face, avant de venir s’attaquer à celle dans son dos. Avec un sourire en coin, elle fait un signe de la main aux vampires dissimulés là-haut – et qui ne doivent pas la lâcher des yeux –, puis décide de faire le tour du pâté de maison. Ensuite, elle essayera de mettre la main sur quelqu’un de chez Elios. Il y a peu de chance pour que les elfes parlent, mais les lycanthropes pourront toujours lui apprendre quelque chose. Surtout s’ils portent un costume qui leur a coûté les yeux de la tête… rien de tel que la menace d’y faire quelques accrocs pour les rendre plus malléables.

Sa montre affiche vingt-trois heures et le quartier, à l’exception des rues touristiques, est paisible. Ici et là, on peut encore voir de la lumière briller derrière les volets. Ces quelques couche-tard, néanmoins, ne se risqueraient pas à mettre un pied dehors même si l’on venait à se faire agresser sous leur fenêtre. À cause de leur proximité avec la frontière du territoire Surnaturel, les Naturels du coin ont la paranoïa chevillée au corps – oubliant un peu vite que c’est notamment grâce à ces vampires dont ils réprouvent le voisinage qu’ils peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. L’ingratitude n’ayant, du reste, aucune limite, il arrive fréquemment que certains montent des mouvements de protestation, dans l’espoir de forcer l’état à chasser le clan – et tous ces Surnaturels qui gravitent autour de lui – hors de ce secteur. Avec chaque fois la même rengaine : que leur véritable but est d’envahir les terres Naturelles, grignoter doucement toujours plus d’espace, pour que l’ensemble de ce territoire devienne un bastion Surnaturel où la minorité Naturelle sera tenue pour _persona non grata._

Un épouvantail bien connu et que l’Ordre ne se lasse jamais d’agiter, afin de semer l’angoisse au sein de la population. Depuis longtemps, il considère ce territoire comme un danger, voit en lui un cancer à éradiquer au plus vite, au risque qu’il se généralise à toutes les Cités. C’est là d’ailleurs l’un des principaux arguments qui lui a permis de malmener si longtemps les Surnaturels du coin, mais aussi de faire barrage au C.E.S. et à ses tentatives pour réduire son pouvoir. Et si son adversaire est finalement parvenu à se faire entendre, Elyza sait que nombreux sont les Naturels à considérer l’éviction de l’Ordre comme la preuve que la royauté elle-même est gangrenée par l’ennemi – que celui-ci, s’ils n’y prennent pas garde, prendra le pouvoir avant de tous les décimer. Le pire étant que tous ces imbéciles y croient, à leurs fables… et qu’elle aurait bien pu y croire elle aussi, en d’autres circonstances.

Comme tout orphelin recueilli par l’Ordre, elle a été élevée dans l’idée que tout ce qui n’est pas Naturel représente une menace et, surtout, que sa situation actuelle, elle le devait aux Surnaturels seuls. Ces monstres qui auraient décimé sa famille…

Que la chose soit vraie ou non, elle ne saurait le dire. À l’époque où l’Ordre refermait ses griffes sur elle, elle n’était qu’une enfant, une toute petite fille bien trop jeune pour se rappeler seulement du visage de ses parents – à supposer qu’elle les ait connus. Mais si aujourd’hui, elle est persuadée que la plupart des pauvres gosses à se faire embrigader là-dedans ont surtout été ramassés au hasard, elle ne peut toutefois nier l’existence d’un noyau sombre, constitué de victimes recueillies à un âge plus avancé. Et parce qu’on ne peut pas les tromper avec la même facilité, ceux-là proviennent bel et bien de familles massacrées par des Surnaturels – et le souvenir aigu qu’ils gardent du drame les transforme rapidement en effectifs zélés de l’Ordre ; en faisant des soldats parfaits pour rejoindre les rangs des Inquisiteurs, ce groupe constitué des éléments les plus radicaux et, trop souvent, puissants de l’Ordre.

Quant aux autres… ceux appartenant au même groupe qu’elle – c’est-à-dire la majorité –, beaucoup finissent simplement par se créer de faux souvenirs, à force que leur haine soit alimentée par leurs instructeurs. Et ils y mettent une telle énergie, une telle application, qu’Elyza se surprend de ne pas y avoir succombé elle aussi. D’ailleurs… à quel moment a-t-elle commencé à se détacher de cet endoctrinement ?

Ses fractures avec l’Ordre ont commencé tôt… puis, il y a eu son arrivée ici. Elle savait alors parfaitement que si on l’avait choisie elle, plutôt qu’un autre, c’est parce qu’on espérait qu’une chose : qu’elle y meurt et ce le plus rapidement possible. Que son décès permettrait à ses supérieurs de remettre la main sur ce territoire. Qu’il ébranlerait pour de bon les positions du C.E.S. et balayerait d’un même mouvement ces jeunes Brigades Spéciales qui, à l’époque, tentaient d’y asseoir leur autorité. Oui, sans doute était-ce à ce moment-là que les ponts entre elle et l’Ordre s’étaient définitivement rompus. On l’envoyait au casse-pipe, mais elle n’aspirait qu’à survivre. Alors, l’une de ses premières actions, en arrivant ici, avait été de prendre contact avec le C.E.S. De lui proposer une alliance qui les arrangerait tous deux… de faire en sorte qu’il n’y ait pas d’autres Gardiens. Plus jamais.

Et jusqu’à présent, elle a tenu promesse…

Comme un coup de vent glacial s’engouffre dans sa veste, elle rentre la tête dans les épaules et plisse les paupières.

Les attaques subies par les vampires l’intriguent. Jamais aucun Surnaturel de ce territoire ne s’amuserait à s’en prendre au clan Maureen. Déjà parce qu’il n’intéresse pas grand-monde – les conflits éclatant le plus souvent entre groupes d’une même espèce et qu’il n’existe pas d’autre véritable clan vampirique dans le coin –, mais surtout parce qu’il s’emploie à n’être l’ennemi de personne. Aux dernières nouvelles, et en ce qui concerne leur triple meurtre, Barnabé semble privilégier la piste d’une créature arrivée avec l’immigration. Elle pense qu’il a visé juste, autant qu'elle est persuadée que, dans le cas du clan vampirique, comme dans celui des Naturels, ils ont affaire à une seule et même créature. Ou plutôt… tout un groupe, si elle en croit les informations soutirées à Philibert.

Oui, plus elle y songe, plus il s'avère évident qu'elle a mis la main sur une piste sérieuse. Le tout, maintenant, étant de savoir comment débusquer ces saloperies…

Comme elle s’arrête sous un réverbère, elle laisse tomber son mégot et l’écrabouille d’un coup de semelle. Puis, sentant des gouttes s’écraser contre son front, elle lève une main en direction du ciel. La noirceur des nuages annonce de nouvelles averses et peut-être même un orage, tant il lui semble chagrin.

— C’est bien ma veine, tiens !

Elle ronchonne et va pour reprendre sa route, quand elle remarque les ondulations inhabituelles de son Ombre. À l’emplacement de son visage, un sourire se découpe, comme si l’on avait tranché dans les ténèbres qui la compose. Un mauvais pressentiment l’assaille. En temps normal, Matuzela aime se faire discret.

— Qu’est-ce que tu… ?

Derrière elle, un grattement.

D’un bond, elle se retourne et sonde la nuit. Mais si elle ne distingue rien de suspect dans cette rue sombre aux points de lumières bien trop espacés, l’odeur, elle, la frappe. Une odeur fauve, une odeur de putréfaction. Écœurée, elle porte une main devant son nez et sa bouche.

Une forme atterrit au milieu de l’artère. Des yeux jaunes, incandescents, se braquent dans sa direction au moment où elle écarquille les siens.

_Qu’est-ce que… c’est que ce truc ?_

La bête a une gueule massive, d’où jaillissent deux défenses courtes. Sa peau a la couleur de la boue, sous laquelle les muscles de ses membres secs se dessinent. Des griffes en forme de serres. Une aura de haine, de rage, qu’accompagne un grognement affreux. Et le plus terrible, sans doute, c’est que c’est dans sa direction que la chose vient.

Elyza mène une main au holster dissimulé sous sa veste. D’une pression, elle fait sauter la sécurité et saisit son arme. Trop tard pour les somations : l’autre est déjà sur elle.

Elle appuie sur la détente, plusieurs fois, mais ne parvient à faire ralentir sa cible et doit se jeter sur le côté pour éviter la collision. Elle veut se retourner et réajuster son tir, mais la créature ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Par réflexe, elle fait feu, mais la balle va se perdre dans la nuit. À nouveau, elle doit esquiver et sent qu’on griffe l’air devant elle.

Au fond de ses entrailles, quelque chose se met à bouillir, à enfler. La tête lui tourne, ses sens se font plus aiguisés, ses yeux deviennent d’un noir intégral, tandis que sa température explose. Sous elle, Matuzela frémit et se jette sur leur adversaire. L’espace d’un instant, elle croit que son Ombre accepte le combat, mais non ! Au dernier moment, celle-ci réduit sa force de frappe et la créature est seulement repoussée en arrière. Un rugissement furieux répond à cette attaque.

Elyza comprend que Matuzela n’est pas décidé à lui obéir… encore une fois. La situation est trop belle pour qu’il la gâche. Il va plutôt chercher à la mettre en danger, qu’elle soit totalement à la merci de ses exigences, qu’elle n’ait plus d’autre choix que de lui livrer les rênes de son être. Un plaisir qu'elle se refuse à lui faire !

D’un bond, elle recule, puis fait volte-face pour prendre la fuite. La taille de ses jambes joue toutefois contre elle – dans cette tentative désespérée pour distancer l’horreur qui l’a prise en chasse – et elle doit finalement se jeter sur le côté, au moment où l’autre va pour lui rentrer dedans. Elle lève son arme et vise, mais la chose est de nouveau sur elle. L’une de ses pattes griffe l’air, parvient à atteindre sa cible cette fois. Une douleur terrible paralyse le bras de sa victime qui, refusant de hurler, serre les dents et recule.

La créature bondit.

De nouveau, Elyza sent son sang entrer en ébullition. Comprenant que s’il ne réagit pas, c’est la mort qui attend sa porteuse, Matuzela enfle et vient former une cloche protectrice sur laquelle le Surnaturel s’écrase. Le choc le renvoie en arrière et il s’étale à terre, sonné. Elyza reprend aussitôt sa course, espérant parvenir à mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux avant que l’autre ne reprenne ses esprits.

Là, une ruelle. À bout de souffle, elle s’y engouffre. Au-dessus d’elle, la pluie tombe en rafales. De l’eau rosâtre goutte de son bras blessé. Il pulse, à la manière d’un cœur affolé, et lui fait un mal de chien.

Un angle, encore un, des rues étroites et silencieuses. À une intersection, elle arrête sa course et plaque le dos contre un mur constellé de publicités dégradées. Derrière elle, elle n’entend rien, pas le moindre indice que son agresseur soit sur ses traces. Dans sa main, son pistolet ruisselle. Elle le range avec une grimace de dégoût et donne un coupe de poing contre le mur derrière elle.

— Tu te crois malin ? siffle-t-elle à l’intention de son Ombre.

Matuzela sourit. Un large sourire. Il ondule, frétille presque, signe que la situation l’amuse follement.

Elle frissonne et porte une main à sa blessure. Ce n’est pas beau à voir, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Malgré la douleur et les entailles qui défigurent ses vêtements et sa chair, elle peut encore se servir de son bras. Oui, elle récupérera vite… d’ici quelques jours, ce sera déjà de l’histoire ancienne.

Après une seconde d’hésitation, elle se risque à jeter un œil à la ruelle qu’elle vient de quitter. Le soulagement la gagne, comme elle la découvre vide – seuls s’y dessinent des poubelles et des détritus éparpillés. La pluie forme des flaques boueuses partout où des pavés manquent ; où le sol s’est affaissé.

Elle laisse encore quelques secondes s’écouler, tous les sens aux aguets, à l’affût du moindre piège. Comme rien ne vient, elle se tranquillise et décide d’aller donner l’alerte auprès de William. L’informer que ce qui ne peut être que leur ennemi commun a pointé le bout de son museau.

Mais alors qu’elle s’écarte du mur, un vacarme se fait entendre au-dessus d’elle, au niveau des toits. Elle lève le nez dans cette direction, au moment où une puanteur suffocante s’abat et qu’une forme massive se laisse tomber dans le vide. Instinctivement, elle bondit en arrière, mais glisse sur le pavé devenu traître et s’écroule dans une flaque d’eau. Un liquide sale lui retombe dessus, la trempe encore plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà.

Affolée, elle tente de se remettre debout, trébuche, recule alors qu’elle est toujours sur les fesses, essaye de fuir sans parvenir à lâcher du regard la monstruosité qui se dresse face à elle. Ses yeux brûlent plus fort que jamais, d’une colère qui lui semble destinée. Déjà, elle se campe sur ses jambes, prête à bondir…

— Bordel, Matuzela !

La chose va la percuter, quand un forme s’interpose entre eux. Le choc est brutal et elle croit que le nouvel arrivant va lui tomber dessus. Mais la masse poilue parvient à retrouver son équilibre et repousse son adversaire dans un grognement.

La pluie dégouline le long du visage d’Elyza. Mais si son rideau rend la scène floue, elle n’a aucun mal à reconnaître un lycanthrope en la personne de son sauveur. Un poil châtain… un simple membre de la meute.

Le lycanthrope lui décoche un regard en biais, où elle peut lire une moquerie tintée de mépris, avant de fondre sur sa proie. Celle-ci rugit, mais l’autre semble posséder davantage de force, en plus de la dépasser d’une bonne tête. En désespoir, elle fait claquer sa gueule monstrueuse pour le faire reculer, tente de se défendre, mais doit bientôt prendre la fuite, talonnée par son adversaire.

À présent seule, glacée jusqu’aux os, Elyza claque des dents. Non sans mal, glissant sur le pavé et manquant de reperdre l’équilibre, elle parvient à se remettre sur pied et enroule les bras autour de son corps. Sa peau plus blafarde qu’à l’ordinaire ne tarde pas à s’embraser au niveau de ses joues.

Cette petite crevure ! Cette saloperie s’est foutue de sa gueule !

Enragée, elle se jette à la poursuite des Surnaturels. Mais alors qu’elle regagne la rue principale, il n’y a déjà plus trace des deux autres et, après avoir tourné un moment pour les retrouver, doit finalement abandonner sa traque.

Ses lèvres se pincent, jusqu’à ne plus former qu’une mince ligne rosâtre. La colère fait briller son regard et la honte teinte maintenant son front.

Alors ça… ça ! Elios va le lui payer !


	14. Chapter 14

C’est peu satisfait de sa nuit que Théodore rentre chez lui.

Après avoir quitté le quartier du crime, il a vivoté de gauche à droite, interrogeant certains de ses contacts, mais sans résultat. Car si tout le monde a entendu parlé du drame, personne n’en sait plus long qu’eux-mêmes sur l’identité des coupables, ni ne semble avoir eu vent de l’arrivée de Surnaturels extérieurs aux Cités. En somme, il a l’impression d’avoir perdu son temps.

Comme il quitte la ruelle menant à leur habitat et s’avance dans la cour, le souvenir de Jonathan lui revient en mémoire. Il regrette de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de le suivre. Car en cet instant, une petite voix lui souffle que l’autre leur dissimule quelque chose… ce qui l’agace prodigieusement. Dire qu’il tenait peut-être une opportunité pour pousser Elyza à le mettre à la porte et qu’il l’a laissé filer !

La mine renfrognée, il cherche dans ses poches sa clef, mais remarque que la porte du séjour n’est pas fermée. Même, celui ou celle qui l’a ouverte l’a laissée légèrement entrebâillée. Soudain sur le qui-vive, le vampire jette un regard autour de lui, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace. Mais la cour se révèle aussi déserte et silencieuse que quelques heures plus tôt. Pas trace d’une quelconque aura surnaturelle, de signe qu’un intrus se dissimulerait au creux des ombres. Alors, doucement, tout doucement, il pousse le battant et se faufile à l’intérieur de l’habitation. Aussi silencieux qu’un être éthéré.

Du bruit, du côté de la salle de bain. Il peut entendre une voix pester, qu’il reconnaît et le rassure aussitôt. Elyza ! Mais alors qu’il s’approche de la pièce, une odeur le frappe. Terrible. Qui menace de lui faire perdre pied. Celle du sang !

L’affolement s’empare de lui et, tout en ignorant la fièvre qui l’envahit, il ouvre en grand la porte de la salle de bain, s’attendant déjà au pire.

— Elyza, tu… !

Ce qu’il découvre le fait chanceler et il doit se retenir à l’encadrement pour ne pas s’écrouler. Si sa compagne ne semble pas grièvement blessée, elle a au bras une sale blessure qu’elle s’active à bander. Du coton rougi jonche le rebord de l’évier. Des taches rougeâtres, encore fraîches, salissent le sol. Sa chemise, dont elle a retroussé les manches, en est imbibée et, entre ses dents, elle tient une extrémité de la bande, tandis que de sa main libre, elle enroule l’autre autour de son avant-bras. Le pansement a déjà changé de couleur.

— Merde ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? grogne-t-elle entre ses dents.

Théodore n’a plus la force de lui répondre. N’est déjà plus lui-même. Son cœur bat comme un fou dans sa poitrine et son pouls l’assourdit. Les pupilles dilatées, il tremble comme jamais. Sa conscience s’amenuise, tandis que la bête, le monstre assoiffé qui sommeille en lui, prend possession de son corps. La tête lui tourne et il halète. Ce sang… tout ce sang… le sien. Le SIEN !

Quelque chose passe dans son regard et, l’espace d’un instant, Elyza croit qu’il va l’attaquer. Elle se crispe, prête à se défendre, mais dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, le vampire se rejette en arrière et disparaît dans le couloir. Elle continue toutefois de l’entendre haleter et, bientôt, gémir.

En vitesse, elle termine son bandage et jette les morceaux de coton à la poubelle, après s’en être servi pour essuyer le sang répandu autour d’elle.

Il faut qu’elle parte. Maintenant. Elle sait que ce n’est pas prudent de laisser Théodore quand il est dans cet état, sait que le pire peut arriver, combien l’équilibre de son colocataire est fragile, mais sa présence ne fera qu’aggraver la situation. Elle espérait qu’il ne rentrerait pas si tôt, qu’il ne découvrirait sa blessure que le lendemain. Quand elle serait déjà en voie de cicatrisation. Pour l’heure, l’odeur de son sang encore frais ne fera que l’indisposer et il pourrait bien s’en prendre à elle. Elle jure tout bas, peste d’être seule pour gérer cette situation. Partir, oui. Malgré les risques. Croire en Théodore. En sa force. C’est sans doute le mieux qu’elle a à faire…

— Je fonce chez Elios, lui apprend-elle en sortant dans le couloir à toute vitesse, la poubelle sous le bras. Quand je reviens, t’auras intérêt à être plus calme !

Le vampire ne lui répond pas. C’est à peine s’il l’entend s’éloigner et la porte claquer derrière elle. Recroquevillé à terre, dos au mur, il tremble, tremble et tremble encore. Son visage est méconnaissable. Ses yeux si larges qu’ils semblent lui dévorer la moitié du visage. Il a découvert les crocs et, dans sa bouche, le goût de son propre sang…


	15. Chapter 15

Jonathan bâille, les paupières encore gonflées de sommeil. Rentré au petit matin à son hôtel, sa nuit a été courte. Trop courte. Et il n’aspire déjà plus qu’à regagner sa chambre, pour plonger sous ses couvertures, s’accorder quelques heures de repos avant de se rendre chez Elyza.

Sur la place qui fait face au complexe des Brigades, les vestiges d’un marché. La plupart des exposants ont déjà remballé boutique, laissant ici et là des détritus derrière eux – carton, cageots vides, feuilles de journal froissées en boule et autres légumes abîmés. Quelques retardataires occupent encore les lieux, mais ne tarderont pas à les imiter. Certains, justement, s’activent autour de leurs stands, tout en s’occupant des derniers clients.

Jonathan lorgne sur un étal de maraîcher, derrière lequel un couple rassemble des cageots à moitié vides. À la vue des quelques fruits invendus, son estomac se rappelle à lui, lui signale qu’il n’a encore rien avalé depuis son réveil. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui apprend qu’il a une bonne demi-heure d’avance sur son horaire de la veille et il porte la main à ses poches, pour en tirer un petit porte-monnaie noir.

L’instant d’après, il a pris place au bout d’un banc libre, avec une pomme et un morceau de quiche, dans laquelle il croque avec appétit.

Suite à la frayeur que lui a fait Elyza, en lui annonçant vouloir le présenter aux alentours comme son assistant, il s’est décidé à passer la vitesse supérieure. Déjà dans l’après-midi, après sa visite à Barnabé, il a vivoté à droite et à gauche, cherchant vainement un moyen de remettre la main sur leur suspecte. Puis, la nuit venue, il s’est finalement rendu à la maison du crime, pour y renifler le coin, s’imprégner jusqu’à la nausée de cette puanteur aussi écœurante que persistante, avant de se mettre en chasse.

Seulement, ce territoire est plutôt vaste et il a préféré se limiter aux zones à majorité Naturelle, certain que si leur cible doit frapper de nouveau, ce sera là. À présent, il se demande si négliger la partie Surnaturelle ne serait pas une grossière erreur. Car il y a de fortes chances, en vérité, qu’elle y ait trouvé refuge… oui, il lui semble qu’il lui serait bien plus facile de s’y dissimuler, et ce qu’importe son apparence. Seulement, il ne se voit pas s’attaquer à un aussi gros morceau seul… cela lui prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, durant lequel leur criminelle pourrait bien décider de changer de planque.

Tout en songeant qu’il lui faudra en discuter avec Elyza, il engloutit son dernier morceau de quiche et tire un mouchoir de ses poches, pour s’essuyer les mains. Le trognon de sa pomme termine sa course dans la poubelle située de l’autre côté du banc et il se relève, pour pénétrer la cour pavée des Brigades.

À son arrivée, un agent empressé court en direction des motos garées là et s’emploie à démarrer la première à sa portée. Au moment où il passe la porte de l’établissement principal, le moteur en rugit, mais ce n’est que pour être en parti couvert par des cris et injures, poussées par des voix suraiguës.

Deux agents ont saisi par le col des lutins qui gesticulent à quelques centimètres du sol, tentent de s’envoyer coups de pieds et de poings. Ils ont le visage tuméfié, l’œil mauvais et sans doute un taux d’alcoolémie déjà trop élevée pour ce début de journée.

— Vous me mettez ça au frais jusqu’à ce que ça reprenne ses esprits, ordonne Barnabé, qui se tient près du bureau d’accueil. S’ils ont des papiers sur eux, vous me les ramenez en vitesse !

Puis, se tournant vers Jonathan, ses sourcils se haussent et il se met à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Avec une attention si méticuleuse que sa victime se crispe, craignant aussitôt d’avoir mal accordé sa tenue. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle il a dû quitter sa chambre. Bon sang, ça lui apprendra à traîner inutilement au lit !

Tout en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, il retire son chapeau et se racle la gorge, forçant Barnabé à cesser son inspection pour le saluer :

— Monsieur Owan… je m’attendais à votre visite. (Puis, avec un geste de la main :) Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Jonathan lui emboîte le pas et fait mine d’ignorer les coups d’œil appuyés de l’agente Montantin, qui s’est levée de derrière son poste comme pour mieux l’observer. Une fois dans le bureau du brigadier, ce dernier l’invite à s’asseoir, tandis qu’il referme la porte derrière eux et vient se caler contre le bureau, face à son visiteur. Les bras croisés et le regard scrutateur. Son attitude achève de troubler l’autre, qui détourne malgré lui les yeux.

— Heu, je…, commence-t-il. Elyza pensait que vous auriez peut-être du nouveau, aussi…

— Vous voilà, le coupe Barnabé. Eh bien, elle sera certainement heureuse d’apprendre qu’elle a vu juste.

Il tend une main en direction d’un ensemble de feuilles jointes entre elles par un trombone. Après les avoir rapidement parcourues, il reprend :

— Nous avons commencé à nous renseigner du côté de l’immigration. Comme je vous le disais hier, nous craignons que notre suspecte ne soit arrivée avec elle et, au vu des derniers éléments dont nous disposons, il semblerait que nous ayons vu juste.

Un soupir lui échappe, comme il tourne l’une des feuilles de son dossier.

— Selon nos contacts, plusieurs disparitions ont été signalées le mois dernier au sein des camps. De vivants, mais aussi de cadavres. Si l’on pense que les premiers se sont simplement échappés pour aller tenter leur chance ailleurs, il est peu probable qu’ils aient emporté les seconds avec eux. La chose a d’ailleurs poussé et les occupants des lieux, et ses administrateurs, à en renforcer la surveillance, mais, pour l’heure, les coupables n’ont pas été retrouvés.

« Nous avons également le témoignage d’un groupe d’enfants prétendant avoir aperçu des formes inquiétantes, un soir qu’ils s’étaient échappés des camps pour approcher nos murs. Ce genre d’incident, comme vous le voyez, semble fréquent… enfin ! Ils auraient remarqué des ombres, évoluant à quelques mètres d’eux. L’une d’elle a tourné le regard dans leur direction. C’était, je cite : comme si elle avait deux soleils à la place des yeux. Ils ont pris la fuite avant que ces choses ne se décident à venir sur eux et ont été repérés par les gardiens, qui ont recueilli leur récit. Néanmoins, une fois qu’ils sont allés voir sur les lieux, ces choses avaient déjà disparu et aucun des enfants n’a pu mettre un nom sur le genre de créature dont il s’agissait.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Jonathan s’enquiert :

— Avez-vous interrogé les migrants à propos du cas qui nous occupe ? Je veux dire… même si le C.E.S. découvre régulièrement de nouvelles sortes de Surnaturels, ceux capables de prendre forme humaine ne doivent pas courir les rues.

Les traits de Barnabé se font las.

— Nous ne sommes pas des amateurs, monsieur Owan.

Et face au silence qui s’ensuit, Jonathan devine que la chose n’a pas encore donné de résultats. Intérieurement, il peste. Bien sûr, rien ne peut jamais être aussi simple !

Il remarque que Barnabé le fixe de nouveau. Avec une telle intensité que l’homme donne l’impression de chercher à lire en lui. Mal à l’aise, il se racle la gorge.

— Il y a autre chose ?

— J’ai bien peur que non.

— Dans ce cas… je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse se relever, son interlocuteur lui fait signe de rester où il est.

— Si vous le permettez, j’aimerais moi aussi vous poser quelques questions. À cette heure, j’imagine que la Gardienne n’a pas expressément besoin de vos services ?

— Oui… enfin, non, mais je crois qu’elle a hâte de connaître les résultats de votre enquête. Aussi…

— Restez assis ! lui ordonne Barnabé. J’ai besoin d’éclaircir certains points en ce qui vous concerne et je vous conseille vivement de coopérer. (Puis, avec un mince sourire qui n’exprime pas beaucoup de sympathie :) À moins que vous ne teniez à ce que je contrôle vos papiers d’identité ?

Sur sa chaise, Jonathan se raidit. Il n’aime pas du tout la tournure que prend la conversation.

— Vous m’excuserez, mais je vois mal ce qui pourrait vous en donner le droit.

— Pour commencer, la loi elle-même. Car vous ne devez pas ignorer qu’un Surnaturel se doit de pouvoir justifier son identité auprès de tout effectif des Brigades qui en ferait la demande. En particulier, de sa légitimité à séjourner entre nos murs.

— C’est stupide ! Je ne suis pas…

— Quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous n’êtes pas Surnaturel ? (Il écarte les mains.) Si vous préférez, nous pouvons contacter votre employeuse pour qu’elle vous assiste. Il me semble, du reste, qu’elle est en droit de savoir que vous êtes un lycanthrope, monsieur Owan.

La foudre se serait-elle abattue sur lui que Jonathan n’en aurait pas été davantage secoué. Non, il ne peut pas savoir… la lycanthropie est absolument indétectable pour un œil Naturel. S’agit-il d’un coup d’Elios ? Il a du mal à y croire. En tout cas, il l’imagine mal colporter ce genre de ragots auprès des Brigades.

Néanmoins, il a promis de passer le mot… de faire savoir que lui, Jonathan, travaille à présent pour la Gardienne. L’information aurait-elle pu remonter jusqu’aux Brigades de cette façon ? Par un simple jeu de bouche à oreille ? Oui, ça ne peut être que ça !

— Vous semblez surpris, remarque Barnabé, après avoir reposé sa paperasse à sa place d’origine. J’en déduis que j’ai vu juste.

Encore sous le choc, il faut quelques secondes à Jonathan pour réagir.

— Vous… qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ?

— Simplement que j’ai lancé ces accusations un peu au hasard. J’avais des doutes, mais… enfin, il existe des originaux, même chez les Naturels.

— Oh… oh bon sang. C’est pas vrai !

Il vient de se faire avoir en beauté. Livide, il se passe une main dans les cheveux, bien conscient que s’il s’était contenté de marteler son appartenance au genre Naturel, l’autre aurait sans doute fini par le laisser partir.

— J’imagine qu’il est trop tard pour nier.

— Si vous le faisiez, vous ne ressortiriez pas d’ici avant de m’avoir présenté vos papiers. Les vrais, bien sûr ! Car pour que vous soyez passé entre les mailles du filet lors des contrôles d’entrée sur ce territoire, c’est que vous devez en posséder de faux qui vous désignent comme Naturel. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

— Et merde !

Autant pour la discrétion. Dissimuler ne servirait plus à rien, sinon à irriter son interlocuteur. Abattu, c’est avec un regard résigné qu’il questionne :

— Comment avez-vous deviné ?

— Disons que vous êtes un peu trop bien habillé pour quelqu’un de suffisamment désespéré pour travailler pour l’Ordre. Je ne vous aurai sans doute pas soupçonné si vous ne vous étiez pas présenté avec une tenue qui équivaut au moins à deux fois mon salaire… trois fois de suite. Et toujours différentes. Quand on connaît l’obsession des lycanthropes pour le paraître, ça éveille la curiosité.

À ce stade, Jonathan ne sait plus s’il doit se sentir énervé contre lui-même, ou bien déprimé. Sans doute un peu des deux.

— Du reste, et si j’ai laissé entendre qu’Elyza pourrait ne pas être au courant de votre identité, c’est bien parce que dans le cas contraire, elle se serait empressée de me la communiquer, histoire de savourer ma réaction. Et si vous ne lui avez pas dit, c’est que vous ne tenez pas à ce qu’elle le sache. Étrange, vous avouerez. Si elle était une Gardienne comme les autres, je comprendrais votre démarche, seulement elle travaille avec un vampire. Je pense que vous le savez.

— Je le sais…

— Eh bien ?

Jonathan pousse un soupir.

— Disons… qu’elle n’a pas une très haute estime du genre lycanthropique. Aussi j’avais peur que si elle savait… enfin… qu’elle n’accepte pas de me laisser ma chance.

— Vous tenez à ce point à travailler pour l’Ordre ?

— Pour l’Ordre, non, mais j’ai besoin de ce travail si je veux rester sur ce territoire.

— Des ennuis avec la meute locale ?

— En quelque sorte…

Les paupières de Barnabé se plissent.

— Vous savez, elle n’est pas stupide. Elle finira par comprendre que vous n’êtes pas Naturel. (Et comme son interlocuteur ne répond pas, il questionne :) À quelle meute appartenez-vous ?

Une question dont Jonathan se serait bien passé.

— Je n’en ai pas… enfin, je n’en ai plu.

— Un solitaire ? s’étonne Barnabé. C’est plutôt rare. Dans ce cas, à quelle meute apparteniez-vous ?

— Écoutez…

— Monsieur Owan, je vous rappelle que j’ai du travail. Tout ce que je veux savoir c’est si votre ancienne meute nous est connue.

— Vous pensez que je pourrais être un élément dangereux ?

— À vous de me prouver le contraire.

De mieux en mieux. D’ici peu, on va l’accuser d’être venu sur ce territoire dans le seul but d’y créer des troubles.

— Ma meute n’appartient pas aux Cités, avoue-t-il finalement. Il y a donc peu de chance pour que vous en ayez entendu parler.

Une information qui fait « tilt » chez son interlocuteur.

— Je vois… alors, vous êtes un immigré.

Quoique trop tard, Jonathan se rappelle que les Brigades n’ont pas encore totalement écarté les lycanthropes de la liste de leurs suspects potentiels. Il ouvre bêtement la bouche pour… quoi donc ? S’expliquer ? Nier en bloc les futures accusations ? Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de le rendre davantage suspect ? Blafard, il questionne :

— Vous… vous comptez m’arrêter ?

Car c’est bien là ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Un séjour en prison et c’en sera terminé de son aventure ici. Quand il ressortira, son visa aura certainement expiré et Elyza lui aura tourné le dos. De gré ou de force, il ne lui restera plus qu’à quitter les Cités. Ses doigts se crispent sur ses genoux, tandis que monte en lui le désir fou de fuir… vite… avant qu’on ne puisse le neutraliser. Néanmoins, Barnabé lui répond :

— Je l’aurais fait, si le C.E.S. ne nous avait pas communiqué les résultats de ses analyses : et il est formel, le coupable n’appartient pas à votre espèce. Non seulement son odeur est trop persistante, mais surtout, l’emprunte sommaire de ses mâchoires qu’ils ont pu effectuer à partir des restes de nos victimes semble suffisamment éloignée des vôtres. Et puis, les tests sur les résidus de salive n’ont détecté aucune trace du virus responsable de votre infection. On peut dire que vous l’avez échappé belle.

Un poids immense quitte les épaules de Jonathan, qui pousse un soupir. L’instant d’après, c’est l’agacement qui le gagne.

— Vous disiez n’avoir plus rien à m’apprendre !

— Eh bien maintenant, c’est le cas.

Ulcéré, Jonathan manque de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Mais il devine que l’autre n’est pas encore décidé à le laisser filer et que s’il en prend la liberté, alors cela pourrait lui coûter cher. Non pas qu’il imagine son interlocuteur suffisamment téméraire pour tenter de l’arrêter, mais… il pourra lui remettre la main dessus plus tard. Avec des renforts. Et la dernière chose qu’il souhaite, c’est s’attirer des ennuis avec les autorités.

L’air sombre, il prend sur lui et, dans un grommellement, questionne :

— Vous comptez la mettre au courant ?

— Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferai pas. En tout cas, pas tout de suite, répond Barnabé, en allant finalement prendre place derrière son bureau. Je n’y vois aucun intérêt et, personnellement, je suis curieux de savoir combien de temps encore elle va se laisser berner. (Puis, croisant les mains devant lui :) Néanmoins, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ainsi, monsieur Owan. Il y a des lois et l’une d’elle exige que tout lycanthrope étranger repéré à la frontière nous soit envoyé. Nous savons à quel point les vôtres sont attachés à leur territoire, aussi ne pouvons-nous pas laisser le premier venu circuler ici à sa guise.

— Alors quoi, je vais être mis sous surveillance ?

— Pas exactement… logiquement, je devrais vous interdire l’accès à ce territoire. En tout cas, si vous étiez passé en premier lieu entre nos mains, c’est la décision que j’aurais prise. Mais en l’état… (Il fouille dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sort plusieurs feuilles, qu’il fait glisser en direction de son interlocuteur.) Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir remplir ces formulaires. Nous vous délivrerons ensuite une autorisation de séjour d’une semaine. Passé ce délai, et si vous ne l’avez pas déjà fait vous-mêmes, je prendrai la liberté d’informer la Gardienne de votre identité…

Et de le faire jeter hors des Cités si, d’aventure, Elyza décide de ne pas le garder avec elle…


	16. Chapter 16

Jonathan est plus épuisé que jamais quand il quitte finalement l’enceinte des Brigades.

Eh bien ! On peut dire qu’il vient de se mettre dans une belle panade ! Déjà que sa situation n’était pas brillante… à présent, il a presque l’impression d’être face à un mur que seul un miracle lui permettra de franchir.

Avec un soupir lourd, il enfonce les mains dans ses poches et se met en route. Sur la place, plus trace des stands, juste quelques employés municipaux occupés à nettoyer les vestiges du marché. Le trottoir où il évolue est étroit, juste assez large pour lui. Les semelles de ses chaussures raclent contre le bitume, l’odeur de la ville est partout, envahie de trop de fragrances pour qu’il puisse toutes les identifier. Le temps est froid, humide et, la tête trop pleine de ses soucis, il ne remarque pas que le ciel a commencé à se couvrir.

Un crissement de pneus. Il redresse la nuque et remarque qu’une voiture a pilé à sa hauteur. Une petite voiture verte, dont la vitre côté passager s’ouvre. La chimère déjà aperçue la veille s’y encadre, et, à ses côtés, le conducteur se penche en avant pour le regarder. Un chapeau mou enfoncé sur son crâne, il lance :

— Hé, beau gosse, on te raccompagne ?

Mais son sourire ravageur perd aussitôt de sa superbe, comme il voit Jonathan passer son chemin d’un pas vif.

— Hé, mais attends ! Te barre pas !

Le regard braqué droit devant lui, Jonathan continue d’ignorer les appels du type qui, à présent, roule à sa hauteur. Le son d’un klaxon se fait entendre, alors qu’une voiture les double à toute vitesse et que le conducteur, la vitre ouverte, les invectives. L’autre, toutefois, ne semble même pas remarquer l’incident et se contente de gémir :

— Allez, quoi, je te jure qu’on a rien de louche !

— Tu es louche, réplique la lapine, d’une voix aiguë et un peu cassée, presque comique. Moi pas !

— Me charrie pas, Cerise, il va y croire !

— Je suis sérieuse.

— Tu… oh, et puis merde ! Écoute, vieux, tout ce qu’on veut c’est discuter un brin avec toi. On est du Petit Surnaturel !

À l’énoncé de ce nom, Jonathan – qui appartient aux lecteurs réguliers du journal – leur adresse un regard en coin ; les détails un peu plus attentivement. Le type, il le reconnaît à présent, est celui qui l’a interpellé la veille, alors qu’il venait voir Barnabé. Les cheveux bruns, il a toujours l’air aussi négligé – bien qu’il ait pris la peine de se raser. Des bretelles lui remontent le long de la chemise et il conduit son véhicule d’une main, sans prêter ni attention à la route, ni aux automobilistes impatientés qui le doublent régulièrement. La lapine, elle, a une houppette de cheveux ondulés, blancs, qu’elle coiffe en rouleau. Elle lui offre son profil, son grand œil rouge plissé. Une robe violette, qui épouse un petit corps maigrelet. Son inspection terminée, il lance :

— Et alors ?

— C’est qu’on t’a vu traîner dans le coin… on est un peu curieux. Tu travailles pour les Brigades, pas vrai ? Tu as des infos sur le triple meurtre ?

— Je ne sais rien, fichez-moi la paix !

— Mais peut-être que nous, on sait quelque chose que vous ignorez, glisse doucement la lapine, qui s’est accoudée sur le rebord de la vitre.

Comme Jonathan s’arrête pour la fixer, les premières gouttes de pluie s’écrasent sur son chapeau. Il lève une main, ainsi que le regard, en direction du ciel chagrin, tandis qu’un froncement de sourcils vient lui plisser le front. Le journaliste, qui a stoppé sa voiture, l’invite :

— Allez, monte : on te raccompagne !

Jonathan prend une longue inspiration, jette un coup d’œil à droite et à gauche, avant de finalement ouvrir la portière et de s’engouffrer dans l’habitacle. Au point où il est en est, de toute façon, il ne voit pas comment tenir la bavette à des journalistes pourrait aggraver sa situation.

Le siège arrière grince, alors qu’il s’y installe. Des gobelets vides jonchent le sol, à ses pieds, et un vieux sac a été jeté à l’autre extrémité de la banquette. La voiture sent l’humidité, la sueur, que camoufle à peine les effluves de parfums bon marché, mais aussi les relents d’un repas récent, fait à base de friture. Le Naturel, qui le lorgne dans le rétroviseur, se remet en route et questionne :

— On te dépose où ?

L’espace d’un instant, il hésite à le renseigner sur son lieu de vie. Il faut toujours se méfier, avec ces types-là. Néanmoins, la fatigue de sa nuit blanche, couplée à celle des derniers événements, se rappelle à lui et c’est en se frottant la joue qu’il répond :

— Rue de la cavalerie.

— Ça marche ! (Puis, comme la lapine se penche pour ramasser une thermos posée à ses pieds, il propose :) Un café ?

— C’est pas de refus…

Tandis que la dénommée Cerise lui verse son café dans un gobelet en carton, le journaliste met son clignotant à gauche et s’engage dans une artère plus fréquentée. Jonathan a à peine bu sa première gorgée que l’homme reprend :

— Alors… nouveau chez les Brigades ? Tu portes pas l’uniforme. Tu bosses en privé ?

— Non, répond-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

Le gobelet dégage une chaleur qui lui réchauffe doucement les mains. Conscient qu’il ne s’en tirera pas avec une réponse aussi évasive, il soupire, et avoue :

— Je travaille pour la Gardienne.

— Quoi ?! s’exclame l’autre, cramponné à son volant et le regard rivé en direction de son rétroviseur. Alors c’était vrai, cette histoire comme quoi elle aurait engagé du renfort ?!

— Le scoop ! couine en échos sa compagne, qui se retourne brusquement, un gros appareil photo entre les mains.

Avant même que Jonathan n’ait le temps de faire un geste, un flash l’aveugle et il porte une main devant ses yeux. Une autre ne tarde pas à venir se planter dans son champ de vision – celle du journaliste qui s’est retourné vers lui, tandis que sa seconde est toujours posée sur le volant.

— Moi c’est Valentin, et elle Cerise. Waow ! Si on m’avait dit que je tomberais sur un truc pareil aujourd’hui, je…

— Votre route ! Regardez votre route ! le coupe Jonathan qui, crispé, fixe avec horreur les véhicules qui arrivent dans leur direction et dont le klaxon rugit déjà.

— Oups, désolé !

D’un coup de volant, l’autre se remet dans sa file, évite de justesse les voitures qui menaçaient de leur rentrer dedans, mais manque d’emboutir celle qui roule sur sa droite – dont le klaxon s’élève à son tour. Cerise, qui a l’habitude, se contente d’émettre un petit soupir. Les deux mains à présent sur le volant, Valentin reprend, les sourcils froncés :

— Mais c’est bizarre… à ce qu’on raconte, son nouvel assistant serait Surnaturel. T’es quoi, au juste ? Sûrement pas vampire, alors… lycanthrope, pas vrai ?

— Vous faites erreur, répond Jonathan, soudain sur la défensive. Je suis Naturel !

Merde ! On ne peut pas trouver pire témoin pour un lycanthrope qui cherche à se faire discret. S’il leur laisse le moindre doute quant à sa nature, ils se rueront chez Elyza afin d’obtenir davantage d’informations à son sujet. Sa main serre le gobelet, qui en est déformé et dont le contenu menace de se répandre sur son pantalon. Valentin, qui l’observe toujours dans son rétroviseur, dit :

— Ah oui ? Bizarre… j’avais pourtant cru comprendre…

— J’ai mes papiers sur moi, si vous ne me croyez pas.

Il porte la main à l’intérieur de son manteau, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu en tirer son porte-feuille, la lapine s’est penchée vers lui pour le renifler avec insistance. Trop choqué pour réagir, il ouvre bêtement la bouche, sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Elle ne tarde pas à se rejeter en arrière et, l’observant depuis son siège, son gros œil rouge se plisse, dans une courbe suspicieuse. Un « mhh » lui échappe.

— Il empeste le lycanthrope ! déclare-t-elle finalement, avec un claquement de doigts.

— Youhou ! s’exclame Valentin en levant le poing, comme en signe de victoire. Je le savais ! Alors ça, on peut dire qu’on a tiré le gros lot. Ça va faire la une, une info pareille !

— Non ! Attendez… !

C’est la catastrophe ! Soudain ruisselant de sueur, il tend une main devant lui, dans un geste désespéré. Son cerveau, lui, tourne à plein régime, laisse entendre une sirène d’alarme qui l’étourdit presque.

— S’il vous plaît, n’en parlez pas dans votre journal !

— Et pourquoi pas ? lance Cerise.

— C’est vrai, ça ! Tu n’espères tout de même pas museler la presse ?

— Écoutez… !

— Les citoyens ont le droit de savoir !

— Exactement ! Ils ont le droit de savoir qui est chargé de leur surveillance. C’est quand même le minimum.

— Bien sûr, oui ! Mais… si vous en parlez maintenant, je…

Il porte une main à sa bouche et ferme les yeux, tente de repousser l’étourdissement qui monte en lui. Bon sang, pas possible de se confier davantage à ces deux-là. La situation est déjà suffisamment critique et, s’il leur offre un moyen de lui faire davantage de mal, c’en est fini de lui.

Merde ! On ne peut vraiment pas dire que ce soit sa journée !

Les journalistes, face à son silence et son teint blafard, s’échangent un coup d’œil. Cerise soupire et lève les paumes en direction du ciel, tandis que Valentin tambourine du doigt contre son volant.

— Écoute, commence-t-il. Nous, on veut pas te causer de problèmes. Je veux dire… si le Petit Surnaturel commence à jouer contre son principal public, ce serait plutôt moche…

Jonathan rouvre les yeux, soudain envahi d’une bouffée d’espoir. Valentin reprend :

— Mais on peut pas non plus garder ça pour nous indéfiniment. Ce serait pas très professionnel de notre part.

— Une semaine, tente Jonathan. Attendez juste une semaine avant d’en parler !

Après ça, de toute façon, que l’on sache ou non qu’il est Surnaturel n’aura plus grande importance.

— Ça fait long, note néanmoins Cerise. On pourrait nous piquer l’info.

— Oui… et adieux le scoop.

— Je ne peux pas vous proposer moins, se lamente Jonathan.

Un silence, dans l’habitacle. Valentin se triture la lèvre inférieure entre deux doigts, l’air songeur. Finalement, il claque des doigts et dit :

— Bon, voilà ce qu’on va faire : on te laisse ta semaine de tranquillité et toi, en échange, tu nous files une interview exclusive.

— Vous n’êtes pas sérieux !

— Hé ! C’est le mieux qu’on puisse faire pour toi, lui répond l’autre, en lui jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Mais Jonathan hésite. Il devine que ça ne plaira pas à Elyza. Qui plus est, il n’a aucune envie de donner une interview. Lui ? Vraiment ? Ça sonne presque comme une blague ! Semblant prendre son hésitation pour un refus, Cerise glisse sournoisement :

— Je suis sûre que si on contacte Anastasie maintenant, ça paraîtra dans l’édition du soir.

— D’accord, d’accord, c’est bon ! capitule Jonathan en bondissant presque de son siège.

Ce n’est de toute façon pas comme s’il avait d’autre choix. Les deux journalistes, eux, s’échangent un regard de victoire qui ne lui échappe pas et fait grossir son amertume. Dans sa main, son café est presque froid et il l’engloutit d’une traite, avant d’en écraser le gobelet.

À l’extérieur, la pluie légère est devenue averse. Le journaliste a activé ses essuie-glaces, dont le couinement de va-et-vient emplit l’habitacle. Les piétons ont accéléré l’allure, leurs parapluies déployés. Jonathan a collé son front contre la vitre, se perd dans ce paysage déprimant qui correspond parfaitement à son état d’esprit. Alors qu’ils s’arrêtent à un feu rouge, Valentin reprend :

— N’empêche… qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à travailler pour l’Ordre ? C’est pas un peu comme si tu jouais contre ton camp ?

Jonathan sent le froid qui engourdit son front se répandre dans tout son corps. Cerise, elle, a sorti un calepin et un crayon, prête à noter la moindre parole qui échappera aux lèvres de leur passager.

Le lycanthrope prend une longue inspiration. Jouer contre son camp… en un sens, c’est exactement ça. Oui, c’est même un peu l’impression qu’il se donne. Depuis qu’il a rejoint Elyza, l’idée le hante, toujours à l’affût de la moindre faiblesse pour le frapper.

— Je veux dire… t’es pas le premier, bien sûr, continue Valentin. On connaît tous Théodore ! Mais niveau morale, celui-là…

— Rien à en tirer ! couine Cerise, en rognant le bout de son crayon.

— Je…, commence Jonathan.

Mais il secoue la tête. Non, il n’a aucune envie de s’étendre sur le sujet, surtout pas en pareille compagnie. Sa conscience ne regarde que lui et il ne tient pas à laisser échapper quoique ce soit de compromettant qui pourrait terminer dans leur article. Alors, pour détourner leur attention, il questionne :

— Le triple meurtre… vous disiez avoir des informations ?

Un long, très long silence lui répond, au bout duquel Valentin réplique d’un ton innocent :

— On a dit ça, nous ?

L’agacement monte en Jonathan. Parce qu’en plus ils se sont payés sa tête ?!

— C’est bon, laissez-moi descendre ! ordonne-t-il en portant une main à la poignée de la portière.

Non seulement il s’est mis dans de beaux draps, mais en plus il n’y gagne rien en échange. La colère gronde en lui et il est prêt à sauter en marche si ces deux imbéciles ne se décident pas à ralentir. Devinant son attention, le journaliste a un mouvement apaisant de la main.

— Allez, le prends pas comme ça ! On t’a pas complètement menti : en vrai, on est sur une piste plutôt sérieuse.

— Mais on peut encore rien dire, ajoute Cerise en redressant le museau.

— On veut éviter de se faire devancer, tu vois…

— Ou écartés !

— Aussi, oui. Ni les Brigades, ni ton employeuse, ne peuvent nous piffer. Alors, ils seraient bien foutus de nous obliger à rester à l’écart, pendant qu’ils font leurs petites affaires. Pourtant, on a tout à gagner à travailler main dans la main.

— Ah bon ? lâche Jonathan, sans cacher son scepticisme.

Pour sa part, il comprend pourquoi tout ce beau monde préfère ne pas s’encombrer d’eux. Une fois qu’ils vous ont piégé, plus possible de s’en dépêtrer sans courir le risque d’un scandale dans la presse.

Cerise, qui lui offre son profil, répond :

— Vous, la population vous déteste. Pas nous !

Ce qui fait rire Valentin. Jonathan soupire et, repoussant son chapeau en arrière, se passe une main dans les cheveux. L’autre explique :

— Elle a pas tort, tu sais ? Même moi qui suis Naturel, il me suffit d’exhiber ma carte de presse pour que les Surnaturels à qui je m’adresse se détendent. On peut pas en dire de même pour vous autres…

— Et donc, vous avez une piste, mais vous ne voulez rien m’en dire. Qu’est-ce que je fais encore ici, dans ce cas ?

— Ce qu’on essaye de te dire, c’est qu’on est prêts à passer un deal avec toi. Tu vois, il y aura toujours des affaires où il nous sera plus facile d’obtenir des informations que vous…

— Et inversement, ajoute Cerise.

— Voilà ! Et nous, on pense que ce serait vachement profitable pour chacun si on arrêtait de faire bande à part.

— En gros, vous comptez refiler des informations à l’Ordre, leur rappelle Jonathan. Et moi qui croyais que le Petit Surnaturel était du côté de son public…

— Mais non ! Nous, on parle de t’en refiler à toi !

— Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

— Que tu nous as pas l’air d’un mauvais bougre… ? hasarde Valentin en le fixant dans son rétroviseur.

— Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Un soupir exaspéré échappe à Cerise.

— Oui, donc, si monsieur travaille pour l’Ordre, c’est parce qu’il est d’accord avec sa politique. Arrête la voiture, Valentin, et fiche le dehors !

— Tu crois que c’est ça… ?

— En vérité, commence Jonathan, qui ne veut pas que ce genre de rumeurs courent sur son compte. C’est surtout parce que je n’avais pas beaucoup d’autre choix que je travaille pour Elyza.

Puis, comme les deux journalistes font silence, attendent de lui un développement, il laisse finalement tomber à terre son gobelet écrasé. Quand il relève les yeux vers eux, c’est pour se renfoncer dans la banquette et croiser les bras.

— Je ne suis pas contre l’idée de passer un marché avec vous. Mais je dois m’assurer que vous ne vous contenterez pas de vous servir de moi.

Le silence des deux autres se prolonge quelques secondes, le temps pour eux de saisir ce qu’il sous-entend. Finalement, Valentin hausse les épaules.

— Tu nous en veux pour notre petit chantage, hein ? Je peux comprendre.

— Un vrai bébé !

— T’exagère, Cerise ! À sa place, j’aurais pas bien envie de nous faire confiance non plus.

Puis il se tait, tire doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure en signe de réflexion. Quand il reprend la parole, c’est pour dire :

— Voilà ce que je te propose : cette affaire, c’est de notre poche. Si on apprend quoique ce soit d’intéressant, on te contacte directement et toi, tu vois de ton côté ce qu’il convient de faire. C’est pas qu’on déteste Elyza, hein ? Mais bon, elle a parfois des décisions un peu limites. Nous, on veut croire que tu sauras mieux utiliser les infos qu’on te refilera.

— Et que ça ne fonctionnera pas que dans un sens, ajoute Cerise, dont les oreilles se sont rabattues en arrière.

— Aussi, aussi !

— Mais au bout du compte, je serai tout de même obligé de lui en parler… tout seul, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

— Mais si tu peux te démerder de ton côté, sans en parler à personne… si tu peux régler les choses de façon à ce que chacun y trouve son compte et limite la casse, tu le feras, pas vrai ?

Lentement, Jonathan opine du chef. En vérité, il n’est pas du tout certain de leur être d’une grande aide, mais l’accord pourrait lui être profitable dans l’avenir… à supposer, bien sûr, qu’Elyza le garde à ses côtés. 

Valentin se pare d’un large sourire, tandis que les yeux de Cerise prennent une courbe rieuse.

— Moi je dis qu’un truc pareil, ça s’arrose ! (Puis, avec un geste de la main :) Cerise, café pour tout le monde !


	17. Chapter 17

L’après-midi est bien avancée quand le visiteur daigne finalement se présenter à sa porte. Comme à son habitude, il est d’une humeur massacrante et qu’Elyza ait exigé qu’il se déplace doit y être pour beaucoup. Il en montre presque les dents, semble prêt à mordre, ce qui, quand on sait que l’individu en question est un lycanthrope, n’est jamais très bon signe.

La veille au soir, après avoir abandonné Théodore, elle s’est précipitée à son domicile avec l’idée de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Malheureusement, elle n’a trouvé personne sur place, hormis quelques elfes noirs chargés de la protection du domaine. Même Jeanne et le morveux figuraient aux abonnés absents. Occupés au club, paraît-il. Quant à Elios ? Personne ne savait vraiment où il traînait. En désespoir de quoi, elle avait laissé un message pour le grand patron, subtilement saupoudré de menaces, sans quoi le concerné n’aurait jamais daigné répondre à sa convocation.

— Tiens, Elios ! le salue-t-elle en levant une main. Justement, je t’attendais.

Assise derrière son bureau, elle sourit, mais d’un sourire de requin ravi que sa proie se soit décidée à venir faire trempette.

Le visage d’Elios s’assombrit davantage. Il est vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, une couleur qui ne le rend pas plus engageant. Un vrai problème, chez lui. Si au moins il faisait un effort pour avoir l’air sympathique, il n’aurait pas si mauvaise réputation.

— Tu t’imagines peut-être que je n’ai rien de mieux à foutre ?

Et le pire de tout, c’est qu’il n’est même pas familier avec la politesse la plus élémentaire.

— À cette heure ? Mais bonsoir, sinon, comment vas-tu ? Vraiment Elios, à se demander quelle sorte d’éducation tu as reçu.

— Si tu voulais voir un lécheur, il fallait t’adresser à William !

Bon, elle aura essayé. Ce type est un cas désespéré, de toute façon.

— Tu es charmant, Elios, vraiment. Allez, viens donc poser tes miches ici. J’ai deux ou trois puces à te secouer.

Comme il prend place dans l’un des sièges visiteurs, elle fait rouler son mégot entre ses doigts.

— Tu sais, j’ai toujours pensé que même des types aussi limités que vous aviez les capacités de comprendre les règles de notre accord. C’est dingue ce qu’on peut se montrer optimiste des fois, pas vrai ?

— Et si tu commençais par m’expliquer le problème ?

— William le lécheur t’a rien bavé ?

— William… ne me dit que ce qui l’arrange. Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

— Oui et toi, de ton côté, tu lui retournes la politesse. Du moins, c’est ce qu’on raconte, mais… bah ! Ça vous regarde. N’empêche que je le comprends pas bien sur ce coup. M’a eu l’air plutôt contrarié que je me pointe, hier et vu qu’il t’a déjà mis dans la combine, je pensais que… enfin ! (Elle fait un geste de la main, histoire de signifier qu’elle passe à autre chose.) Dis-moi, mon petit Elios, qu’est-ce que je déteste le plus ?

S’il y a bien une chose dont l’autre peut se targuer, c’est d’être le champion toutes catégories du lancer de regard noir. Celui qu’il lui adresse fait même partie de ses plus réussis.

— Tu as décidé de jouer avec ma patience, c’est ça ?

— Bip ! Mauvaise réponse ! Mais je suis généreuse, je te file une seconde chance.

Un soupir lourd échappe à son interlocuteur.

— Ve te faire foutre !

— Faut croire que t’es vraiment pas doué à ce petit jeu, mon pauvre vieux. Qu’on me prenne pour une conne, Elios. Règle numéro cinq de notre contrat : ne jamais me dissimuler l’arrivée sur ce territoire d’un Surnaturel potentiellement dangereux. Me dis pas que t’as oublié !

Quoique toujours renfrogné, elle le voit se détendre. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’il avait imaginé qu’elle lui reprocherait, mais ça doit être un gros morceau.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Menteur !

— Mais maintenant que tu m’en parles, Louise prétend que tu aurais été attaquée hier. Par une saloperie qui traînait du côté de chez Maureen. (Elle déteste le sourire en coin qui vient étirer ses lèvres.) On peut dire que tu lui dois une fière chandelle.

C’est au tour d’Elyza de se renfrogner. Louise ! Elle aurait dû s’en douter. À part Julian, les autres membres de la meute ne se permettraient pas de lui lancer un regard aussi méprisant. Sale garce ! Ah ça, elle ne perd rien pour attendre.

— Oui, bon… disons que j’étais pas en grande forme hier… (Et comme l’expression d’Elios lui déplaît souverainement, elle abat son poing sur le bureau.) Il n’empêche que vous vous êtes payés ma pomme ! Et va pas me dire que t’étais pas au courant : je sais que les vampires ont fait appel à tes services pour traquer cette bestiole. Alors ?

À présent parfaitement à son aise, Elios croise les jambes. Elle lui a tendu la perche pour qu’il se foute d’elle et ça l’a drôlement ragaillardi. Intérieurement, elle cherche un moyen de lui rabattre son caquet, mais ne trouve rien de suffisamment mesquin. Saleté !

— Ah, cette histoire-là. C’est vrai, nous en avons débattu avec William. (Il hausse les épaules et écarte les mains.) Nous avons toutefois pensé que nous pourrions nous en occuper seuls. Nous ne tenions pas à te déranger pour des broutilles.

— Je ne te savais pas si attentionné, vraiment. Seulement, ce que t’appelles des broutilles a déjà fait des morts. Tu piges ? Des morts, Elios ! Et pas du Surnaturel, hein, même s’il paraît qu’y en a déjà quelques-uns, mais du Naturel ! À croire que vous n’avez rien dans le crâne.

Une nouvelle qui ne semble pas ébranler son visiteur, mais elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu’il accuse le coup.

— Des Naturels ? répète-t-il, avant de se frotter les lèvres du bout des doigts. Pourquoi est-ce que je n’en ai pas entendu parler ?

— Peut-être parce que Wiwi la lèche a pas jugé utile de te mettre dans la confidence ? (Et voyant la colère crisper ses traits, elle lâche un petit ricanement satisfait.) Je plaisante ! J’suis même pas certaine qu’il le sache. Problème, je n’invente rien. J’ai de fortes raisons de croire que ta bestiole, là, a massacré une famille entière. Je sais que Bébert est venu te casser les pieds à ce sujet. Me dis pas que ça t’évoque rien !

Une lueur de compréhension s’allume dans le regard de l’autre.

— Tu veux parler…

Elle opine du chef et écrase son mégot dans le cendrier près d’elle.

— Ouaip !

— Je croyais que les Brigades et le C.E.S. étaient largués…

— C’est vrai… et c’était vrai pour moi aussi jusqu’à hier. Seulement… (Elle croise les mains derrière sa nuque.) Ma petite rencontre m’a mise sur une piste sérieuse. Cette chose qui m’a attaquée… c’est la même qui s’en est prise aux vampires ?

Elios hésite. Le temps pour lui de peser le pour et le contre. De s’assurer que son silence lui coûtera davantage que de jouer aux balances.

— Physiquement, commence-t-il, je ne peux rien affirmer. Mais l’odeur, elle, est la même. Louise est formelle.

Ce qui confirme ses soupçons. Songeuse, elle oublie un instant son visiteur pour se concentrer sur cette piste prometteuse. Ses doigts tambourinent sur l’accoudoir.

Ils tiennent enfin leur suspecte. Malheureusement, ils n’en sont pas vraiment plus avancés. Son identité lui reste inconnue et si les lycanthropes ne sont pas parvenus à lui remettre la patte dessus, c’est que cette bestiole est maligne. Sacrément maligne. Son apparence humaine, si elle s’en tient à l’idée qu’elle en possède une, doit lui permettre de camoufler son odeur épouvantable. Sans cela, la meute n’aurait eu aucun mal à dénicher sa planque.

Elle tend une main vers le téléphone et le pousse en direction de l’Alpha.

— Écoute, je suis disposée à fermer les yeux sur vos petites cachotteries, mais en échange, tu vas me rendre un service. (Et comme Elios ne répond rien, dans l’attente du prix exigé, elle ajoute :) Contacte l’un de tes gars et envoie le renifler du côté de la scène du crime. Je veux être sûre que l’odeur est bien la même !


	18. Chapter 18

— C’est en tout cas ce qu’il m’a affirmé.

Jonathan est assis sur son lit, débraillé et les cheveux en bataille. Après que les deux journalistes l’aient reconduit jusqu’à son hôtel, il avait voulu s’étendre un peu, faire une petite sieste avant d’aller retrouver Elyza. Il pensait, du reste, que le café ingurgité l’empêcherait de trouver le sommeil, mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux que l’oubli s’abattait sur lui, l’emportait pour une absence de plusieurs heures. Il est à présent dix-huit heures et c’est pour annoncer à Elyza qu’il arrive tout de suite qu’il a décroché son téléphone. Seulement, la jeune femme a coupé court à ses excuses, se contentant de lui demander comment ça s’était passé avec Barnabé.

— Oui, c’est ce que je pense aussi. Mais on ne sait jamais ! Peut-être parviendront-ils à trouver de nouvelles informations du côté des camps.

La voix d’Elyza se fait plus morne que jamais et il fronce les sourcils. Vraiment, est-ce qu’elle l’écoute où se contente-t-elle de lui servir les premières banalités qui lui viennent à l’esprit ? À l’autre bout du fil, un silence s’installe qu’il décide de ne pas briser. Il commence à en avoir sa claque.

Après quelques secondes, la voix de son interlocutrice lui parvient de nouveau. Elle débute par un « Au fait, Johnny… » qui lui vrille les tympans. Sa main se crispe sur le combiné du téléphone et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui rappeler qu’il s’appelle « Jonathan ».

— Je… comment… ?

Son corps se couvre brusquement de sueur, comme Elyza lui apprend que Théodore l’a aperçu, la veille, près de la maison du crime. Pas très prudent, hein, pour un Naturel – il a presque l’impression qu’elle insiste sur ce dernier mot –, m’enfin, elle va pas lui reprocher de faire des heures sup’. Et puis, s’t’une bonne chose de prendre des initiatives. ‘fin, voilà, quoi.

— Heu… je…

Le cerveau de Jonathan marche à plein régime. Il ne sait pas bien s’il vient de gagner des points ou si elle s’en moque comme de sa première chemise. D’ailleurs, elle ne prend même pas la peine de l’interroger sur ce qui l’a poussé à retourner là-bas, ni de savoir si cela lui a été profitable d’une quelconque façon… non, elle se contente de changer de sujet, le ton toujours aussi peu concerné.

— Demain ? Oui, je peux passer, mais…

Son froncement de sourcils s’accentue, tandis qu’un sentiment de mauvais augure vient le titiller. Elle veut lui parler. Lui parler de choses importantes. À son sujet ! Question de sa place chez elle, toussa, tu comprends mon p’tit John ?

Un frisson lui remonte le long du dos et il sent sa gorge se serrer. Le peu d’entrain avec laquelle elle lui annonce la nouvelle, l’indifférence qui colore sa voix… est-il possible qu’elle ait décidé de ne pas le garder ? À cette idée, un vertige le prend et il doit fermer les yeux.

_« Tu m’écoutes, Johnny ? »_

Il bat des paupières et répond :

— Ah, oui, excuse-moi… je passerai à la première heure. Tu dis ? Plutôt en fin d’après-midi ? Oui, d’accord, mais… est-ce que tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose en atten… non ? Oui, oui, je comprends bien. Bien sûr. Dans ce cas, à demain.

Il a à peine raccroché qu’il sent déjà les griffes de la dépression l’étreindre. D’ici à demain, il devine que leur pression sera devenue si étouffante qu’il se rendra en rampant jusque chez elle. D’ailleurs, souhaite-t-il seulement la revoir ? Il est de toute façon certain d’avoir vu juste, qu’il va de nouveau se retrouver livré à lui-même, à la merci d’Elios, mais aussi des Brigades Spéciales. Oui, ça ne peut être que ça. Sinon, pourquoi lui dire qu’elle n’a pas besoin de ses services… ni ce soir, ni demain ? Doit-il en conclure qu’il en sera de même les jours suivants ?

Au plus mal, il se laisse tomber en arrière sur son matelas et se passe une main le long du visage. Il ne croit pas que son retard d’aujourd’hui soit la cause de son attitude. En tout cas, pas entièrement. Ça a sans doute contribué à renforcer sa décision, mais il devine qu’il s’est passé quelque chose d’autre… quelque chose de bien plus grave, qui a fait pencher la balance en sa défaveur. Si seulement il pouvait savoir de quoi il s’agit !

Il se tourne sur le flanc. Se pourrait-il que ça ait un lien avec Théodore ? Le fait que celui-ci l’ait aperçu l’ennui. Déjà parce qu’à aucun moment il n’a senti sa présence, mais surtout parce qu’il ne sait pas jusqu’où l’autre l’a suivi. Il devine qu’ils ont dû se croiser devant l’habitation et que le vampire a décidé de le prendre en filature. L’idée n’a rien d’agréable. D’autant moins qu’il n’a pas toujours agi comme un Naturel le ferait.

Et merde !

Oui, Théodore a sans doute deviné sa nature Surnaturelle, en a parlé à Elyza et la chose l’aura fâchée. Ce qu’il peut comprendre. Après tout, il lui ment depuis le début et elle est Gardienne. Qui plus est, il n’a pas encore eu le temps de faire ses preuves. Pas difficile, dans ces conditions, de comprendre sa décision. C’est à croire qu’il n’est définitivement pas né sous une bonne étoile. D’abord Barnabé, puis ces deux journalistes… la journée ne pouvait se terminer autrement.

La tension, la peur et la frustration ont éveillé un début de mal de crâne dont il se serait bien passé. Avec un bruit de gorge proche du gémissement, il ferme les yeux, désireux d’oublier ses soucis dans la béatitude du sommeil. Mais alors que la somnolence le gagne, la sonnerie du téléphone s’élève. Vivement, il se redresse, le cœur battant la chamade. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Elyza ? À part elle, il ne voit pas qui pourrait l’appeler. Est-il possible que… ?

D’une main tremblante, il décroche et porte le combiné à son oreille. La déception ne tarde pas à le visiter : à l’autre bout du fil, le réceptionniste, qui s’excuse de le déranger.

«  _Nous avons ici un certain monsieur Julian qui demande à vous voir. Dois-je le laisser monter ?_ »

Julian… ? Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien trafiquer ici, celui-là ? Il va pour répondre par l’affirmative, puis hésite. Pourrait-il s’agir d’un piège ? Après tout, au sein de la meute, ils sont nombreux à savoir qu’ils sont en bons termes et n’importe qui pourrait se faire passer pour lui afin de le tromper.

— À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Son interlocuteur hésite, avant de reprendre d’une voix si basse qu’il lui faut se concentrer pour saisir ses paroles :

«  _Un monsieur bien habillé, au teint bronzé et aux cheveux noirs. Pardonnez-moi cette comparaison, mais il donne l’impression d’être plus malin qu’une fouine._ »

Pas d’erreur possible ! À part Julian, il ne connaît personne qui puisse être comparé à cet animal. Ce qui ne le rassure pas pour autant, car l’autre n’a aucune raison de lui rendre visite.

Il va pour demander à ce qu’on le mette à la porte, avant d’hésiter de nouveau. Car si lui et Julian ne sont pas exactement des amis, l’homme éprouve de la sympathie à son égard. S’il s’est déplacé jusqu’ici, c’est peut-être pour l’avertir qu’Elios a décidé de s’occuper de lui, protection de la Gardienne ou non. En tout cas, ce serait bien son genre : Malgré sa fidélité, et le respect qu’il éprouve pour son Alpha, il préférerait sans doute s’abaisser à cette petite trahison, que de devoir participer à son passage à tabac.

Mais il peut se tromper…

— Dites-lui que j’arrive.

Au final, il lui semble plus prudent de ne pas se retrouver seul ici avec lui, où, en cas de pépin, il lui sera difficile de fuir…


	19. Chapter 19

Quand il arrive à l’accueil, Julian l’attend, installé dans l’un des fauteuils en cuir disposés près des baies vitrées de l’entrée. Comme l’autre lève pour le saluer, Jonathan va droit sur lui.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Julian hausse les sourcils.

C’est un homme au visage maigre et à l’expression rusée. Le teint olivâtre et des cheveux noirs à l’origine bouclés, qu’il gomine en arrière pour ne laisser tomber qu’une mèche sur son front. Toujours élégant, le sourire facile, quoique aussi acéré qu’une lame de couteau, il a tout du gigolo habitué à faire tourner la tête des rombières fortunées. En tout cas, voilà l’impression qu’il a fait à Jonathan la première fois, jusqu’à ce que l’homme ne se mette à lui faire de la bringue.

— John, John, John. Depuis quand faut-il une raison pour rendre visite à un ami ?

Ah oui ! Et il partage avec Elyza cette manie de raccourcir son prénom.

Jonathan jette un coup d’œil en direction du bureau d’accueil et remarque que le réceptionniste ne les lâche pas du regard. Contrairement à lui, Julian pue le lycanthrope à plein nez. Ses vêtements sont beaucoup trop chics, beaucoup trop extravagants pour cette heure de la journée.

Son visiteur devine son inquiétude et lui effleure le bras de la main.

— Allons prendre un verre. Il y a un bar, à deux pas d’ici. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Jonathan approuve et lui emboîte le pas. Au coin de la rue, ils tournent à gauche et pénètrent dans un établissement presque désert. À cette heure, la plupart des habitués jouent encore aux abonnés absents et ils ne sont donc qu’une poignée à se rassembler là, ombres solitaires et, pour la majorité, silencieuses. La lumière est tamisée, forme une semi-pénombre aux extrémités de la pièce. De la musique se fait entendre, un fond sonore discret que couvre en partie la conversation du barman avec l’un de ses clients. Ils vont s’installer directement au bar, à la droite de celui-ci, et Julian fait signe pour que l’on vienne prendre leur commande.

— Prends ce que tu veux, je t’invite.

Jonathan ouvre la bouche pour refuser, mais son compagnon est le plus rapide :

— Contrairement à toi, je gagne bien ma vie.

Le barman reparti, Julian sort un paquet de cigarettes et le dépose près de lui. Il tient l’une de ses occupantes entre deux doigts, sans l’allumer. Ce n’est qu’une fois leur commande arrivée que Jonathan s’enquiert :

— Et maintenant… vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu fiches ici ?

Julian prend le temps d’allumer sa cigarette. Un nuage de fumée s’échappe de ses lèvres, qu’il disperse de la main.

— Je te l’ai dit, John, une simple visite de courtoisie. Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te saluer.

À d’autres ! Ce n’est pas le genre de Julian de se déplacer pour rien. Et si Louise ne se trouve pas avec lui, c’est qu’il tenait à lui parler seul à seul.

Julian porte son verre à ses lèvres et, sans le regarder, questionne :

— Alors… on raconte que tu travailles pour Elyza ?

— Depuis quelques jours seulement.

— T’es un sacré petit malin, John, tu sais ça ? Tu n’aurais pas pu trouver mieux, dans le genre protection contre Elios. Je peux te dire que ça l’a sacrément foutu en rogne.

De mieux en mieux ! Non seulement Elios ne peut pas l’encadrer, mais en plus, il a réussi à accroître son animosité.

— Je suis curieux de savoir comment elle a réagi, quand elle a su que tu es des nôtres, poursuit Julian, avec un sourire en coin.

Jonathan plonge le nez dans son verre.

— En vérité… elle n’est pas au courant.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s’arrondissent.

— Non ?

— Elle m’a semblé avoir… certains a priori à l’égard des lycanthropes, alors… j’ai pensé qu’il serait plus sage d’attendre avant de lui annoncer la couleur.

Jamais prudent de confier un secret à Julian, mais il lui semble que ça n’a plus grande importance à présent.

L’autre émet un ricanement.

— Eh bien, elle doit l’être, maintenant. (Et comme Jonathan l’interroge du regard, il ajoute :) Elios lui a rendu une petite visite pas plus tard que cette après-midi. Ce serait surprenant qu’ils n’aient pas parlé de toi.

D’accord, c’était donc ça ! Voilà pourquoi Elyza lui a semblé si étrange au téléphone. Amer, il se renfrogne et, après avoir lorgné sur le paquet de cigarettes, en pioche une. Julian lui présente la flamme d’un briquet. Il se penche dans sa direction et tire sur son filtre. Dans son geste, on devine non seulement sa nervosité, mais surtout son agacement.

Sa cigarette posée en équilibre sur le bord du cendrier, son compagnon sirote son verre. Il a le regard lointain et son silence ne tarde pas à impatienter Jonathan. Il sait qu’il est là dans un but bien précis. Et Julian sait qu’il le sait **.** Pourtant, l’autre ne semble pas pressé de cracher sa pilule. Dans un grognement, il porte son verre à ses lèvres pour calmer sa frustration.

Le liquide qui se répand dans sa bouche lui agresse la langue et lui réchauffe la gorge. Les yeux humidifiés, il émet un raclement. Julian tapote des doigts sur le comptoir.

— Et si tu nous rejoignais ?

Jonathan s’étouffe presque. Une toux douloureuse lui échappe et il porte le poing devant sa bouche, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Quand il parvient à retrouver sa respiration, c’est pour croasser :

— Pardon ?

— La meute, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la rejoins pas ? Je sais qu’Elios ne peut pas te voir, mais si je lui parle, je pense qu’il acceptera de te faire une place chez nous. On a toujours besoin de nouvelles recrues, alors…

Jonathan ne trouve rien à répondre. Il s’était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

— Je n’ai rien contre Elyza, poursuit Julian. Ça va peut-être te surprendre, mais on l’apprécie. Seulement, je ne pense pas que ta place soit auprès d’elle.

— Écoute, Julian…

Comme son interlocuteur tourne les yeux vers lui, Jonathan se mord la lèvre. Oui, l’offre est intéressante, cependant…

— C’est chouette, vraiment, de t’inquiéter pour moi, mais… tu vois… je ne préfère pas.

Julian crache un nuage de fumée et tapote sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier.

— Tu es un lycanthrope, John. Tu n’as rien à faire avec l’Ordre.

L’agacement crispe ses traits. Néanmoins, Jonathan est bien décidé à ne pas accepter sa proposition. Avec un Alpha comme Elios, sa vie restera compliquée et il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de se retrouver derrière les barreaux à cause d’une magouille qui aura mal tournée. Il sait comment ça se passe, dans ce genre de meute. Les petits nouveaux doivent plonger. Au moins une fois. Pour leur forger le caractère. Tous ceux de chez Elios sont passés par là. Et de ce qu’il en sait, l’un d’eux est toujours sous les verrous. Ça ne lui dit absolument rien de le rejoindre…

— Oublie ça ! De toute façon, tu sais très bien qu’Elios n’acceptera jamais de me faire entrer chez vous.

Julian écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

— C’est à voir. Je te l’ai dit, on a toujours besoin de nouvelles recrues. Elios est un bon Alpha, mais on ne peut pas compter sur lui pour agrandir la meute. Enfin… (Il hausse les épaules.) Je ne dis pas que c’est de sa faute. Il n’a pas choisi d’être comme il est, mais… dans sa situation, il ne peut pas se permettre de jouer les difficiles.

Ça, Jonathan veut bien le croire. La stérilité d’Elios est un vrai problème pour la meute locale qui, de fait, a dû gonfler ses rangs avec des elfes noirs. Un sujet sensible pour l’Alpha, sur lequel il vaut mieux éviter de le chercher si l’on ne désire pas se retrouver avec un troisième œil.

— Non… vraiment, ça ne m’intéresse pas.

Julian tire à lui son paquet de cigarettes. Ses lèvres ont pris une courbe contrariée.

— Comme tu veux… mais viens pas couiner dans mes pattes le jour où elle t’aura mis à la porte !

Là-dessus, il allume la cigarette plantée entre ses lèvres et s’accoude au comptoir, la joue écrasée contre son poing. Le silence revient s’installer entre eux, que Jonathan occupe en terminant son verre. Entre ses doigts, il ne lui reste plus qu’un mégot dont il se débarrasse dans le cendrier.

Alors qu’il va prendre congé, Julian questionne :

— Ça ne t’a pas surpris, qu’elle cherche un assistant ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais comme la population Surnaturelle d’ici est particulièrement importante…

— Tu n’as pas cherché plus loin. Bien sûr, c’est tout à fait toi ! (Julian redresse le dos.) Tu m’as dit qu’elle ne savait pas que tu es lycanthrope, c’est bien ça ? Alors, elle doit penser que tu es Naturel. (Un sourire en coin vicelard étire ses lèvres.) Un peu inconscient de sa part… et même sacrément vache. Si tu étais vraiment Naturel, tu aurais pourtant de quoi t’inquiéter.

— Comment ça ?

— Oh, un petit problème lié à son vampire. Je suppose que tu as rencontré Théodore ? Oui, forcément, ils sont toujours collés l’un à l’autre… et il n’a d’ailleurs pas dû beaucoup apprécier de te voir arriver sur son territoire. (Son sourire s’élargit, accentuant son air rusé.) Et quand on sait de quoi il est capable quand il pète les plombs, y a de quoi lui en vouloir.

De plus en plus intrigué, Jonathan s’exaspère :

— Tu as décidé de m’expliquer un jour ?

— Et même tout de suite ! Le mois dernier, ton collègue a perdu les pédales. Ils travaillaient sur une affaire d’enlèvements liée à des Surnaturels. Des gamins Naturels qu’on récupérait du côté de l’immigration et qu’on faisait passer en douce ici, pour les revendre à d’autres Naturels en mal d’enfants. Enfin… va savoir combien de ces gosses, en plus d’avoir été arrachés à leur famille, ont atterri chez des pervers ! Je te fais pas un dessein, hein ? (Il tire sur sa cigarette.) Bref, Elyza s’en charge avec Théodore, secondée par les Brigades. Ils remontent jusqu’aux trafiquants et arrivent à remettre la main sur les mouflets. Sauf que… bon, tu te doutes, les choses se sont pas passées dans le feutré. Y a eu des morts du côté Surnaturel. Et puis, des blessés, dans les deux camps. Alors avec tout ce sang, forcément, Théodore a complètement débloqué. Il a blessé au moins deux gars de chez les Brigades et a bien failli s’en prendre aux gamins. De ce que j’en sais, Elyza n’est parvenue à le maîtriser qu’à la dernière minute. Un peu plus et les Brigades l’abattaient. C’est même dingue qu’il soit toujours en liberté. Une magouille, si tu veux mon avis… un arrangement entre elle et le gus en charge de l’affaire. Le brigadier Barnabé. (Le sourire de Julian revient étirer ses lèvres.) Étonnant de sa part, d’ailleurs. À ce qu’on raconte, ce mec-là a une dent contre les suceurs de sang. Et pas une petite !

Maintenant que Julian en parle, il lui semble en effet avoir lu quelque chose sur cette histoire d’enlèvements. Par contre, pas une allusion à Théodore, ni même à un vampire anonyme qui aurait provoqué des dégâts au cours du dénouement.

— Tout ça pour te dire qu’elle est bien emmerdée, depuis. Jusqu’à présent, Théodore lui avait jamais posé de gros problèmes. Il l’accompagnait souvent en mission, mais maintenant… je crois qu’elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s’encombrer de lui. Comprends bien qu’au prochain dérapage, les Brigades ne se montreront pas aussi conciliantes.

Le drame en lui-même ne le surprend pas. Les vampires, même ceux n’étant pas prématurés, restent instables. Se retrouver au milieu de ce carnage, qui plus est avec des victimes Naturelles dans le lot, ne pouvait que fragiliser son équilibre.

En revanche, il n’apprécie pas l’idée qu’Elyza ait pu le prendre à son service sans lui parler de ça. En tant que Gardienne, elle ne doit pas ignorer que les vampires ayant violemment perdu le contrôle d’eux-mêmes ont besoin de temps pour se remettre. Et chez certains, la crise peut laisser des séquelles. De fait, s’il avait réellement été Naturel, travailler auprès de Théodore aurait représenté un danger.

— Je l’ignorais…

Ce qui fait ricaner Julian.

— Je m’en doute. Elle se garde bien d’en parler, tu penses ! Si ça devait remonter jusqu’aux oreilles de l’Ordre, ça lui causerait des problèmes. (Un haussement d’épaules, puis :) Elle aurait certainement fini par te le dire… quoiqu’avec elle, rien n’est moins sûr. J’imagine qu’elle voulait absolument éviter de te faire peur… tu aurais pu te tirer et elle, elle se serait retrouvée à devoir se démerder seule. Et avec l’affaire qui l’occupe actuellement…

— Tu en as entendu parler ?

Question stupide : les médias n’ont plus que ce sujet à la bouche.

— On m’a envoyé renifler du côté du lieu du crime pas plus tard que tout à l’heure. J’imagine que ça doit être un soulagement pour vous de tenir enfin une piste !

Perdu, Jonathan bat des paupières.

— Comment ça ?

Le regard en coin que lui adresse Julian est d’abord scrutateur, avant de se faire surpris.

— Quoi, elle t’a rien dit ? (Et face à l’air ahuri de son interlocuteur, son expression devient sournoise.) Faut croire qu’elle te confie pas grand-chose, dis-moi. T’es bien sûr qu’elle compte te garder encore longtemps ?

En réponse, Jonathan s’agace :

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Mais de votre coupable ! Ta Gardienne, elle s’est retrouvée nez à nez avec lui pas plus tard qu’hier. Un moment que cette saloperie… enfin, ces saloperies, traînent du côté de chez les vampires. L’une d’elles s’en est prise à Elyza. Une chance que Louise passait par là, où on n’en aurait rien retrouvé. (La moquerie est à présent visible dans son regard.) D’ailleurs, j’imagine qu’elle ne t’a pas non plus parlé de son problème personnel ?

— Julian, fais comme si je venais de débarquer, d’accord ?

— Je te parle de son Ombre ! Ça ne t’a pas semblé bizarre qu’une Gardienne accepte de travailler avec un Surnaturel ? Tiens, et pendant que j’y suis, ça ne t’a pas étonné qu’elle accepte de devenir la larve de Théodore ? Ça, au moins, tu dois le savoir. Même si elle ne t’en a rien dit, t’as dû le deviner.

Bien entendu, Jonathan avait remarqué la couleur de leurs yeux. Semblable. D’un noir profond. Néanmoins…

— Oui… mais je me suis dit que je devais me tromper. L’Ordre…

— N’aurait jamais accepté de laisser l’une des leur échanger son sang avec un vampire ? Tu as raison, on ne l’a pas accepté. Seulement, elle ne leur a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle l’a fait sans en parler à personne et quand ses supérieurs s’en sont rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. J’imagine qu’ils auraient pu se débarrasser de Théodore pour se venger, mais… va savoir pourquoi, ils lui ont foutu la paix. Enfin, bref ! Si elle l’a fait, ce n’est pas par hasard. Elle avait besoin de son aide. Sacrément besoin et tout ça parce que, je te le mets dans le mille, cette courge n’a jamais été capable de maîtriser son Ombre.

— Tu veux dire qu’elle ne lui obéit pas ?

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle le pensait Naturel. Car si son Ombre n’en fait qu’à sa tête, alors celle-ci n’est pas tenue de l’informer de son identité réelle…

— Oh, ça arrive. Des fois, quand ils n’ont plus d’autre choix que de se serrer les coudes, mais la plupart du temps…

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Alors ça ! C’est à elle qu’il faut le demander, pas à moi ! Quoiqu’il en soit, sans l’aide de son Ombre, elle ne vaut pas tripette niveau intimidation. Elle est résistante et c’est à peu près tout. Avoir à ses côtés un Surnaturel en guise de renfort, c’était pour elle une nécessité.

— Si c’est vrai, alors je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous respectez son autorité.

Parce que dans ces conditions, sa supposée protection ne vaut pas un clou. Pourtant, Elios a accepté de le laisser tranquille…

— Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons nos petits arrangements avec elle. Nous respectons son autorité – en plus de lui accorder quelques bonus – et en échange, elle accepte de fermer les yeux sur une partie de nos magouilles. Et puis, en cas de problème, on peut généralement s’arranger entre nous. En fait, tout ce qu’elle peut étouffer, elle le fait. Histoire d’éviter que ça remonte jusqu’à l’Ordre. Sans ça, j’imagine que ce territoire serait depuis longtemps retombé sous sa domination. Et nous, tu vois, ça nous arrange davantage de la supporter elle, plutôt qu’une bande d’empaffés qui viendrait foutre leur nez partout et nous mener la vie dure. C’est pour ça que je te dis qu’on l’apprécie. Une vraie tête à claques, mais elle nous rend un sacré service en étant là où elle est.

La discussion qu’il a eu avec Elyza, rapport à la tranquillité actuelle de ce territoire, lui revient en mémoire. Elle s’en incombait une bonne part du mérite, ce qu’il avait pris pour de la vanité… à tort, visiblement.

— Et tu dis qu’elle sait qui est notre coupable ?

— Savoir, c’est un bien grand mot. Non, je parlerais plutôt de piste sérieuse…

— Alors pourquoi n’en a-t-elle pas averti les Brigades ?

Car si elle a été attaquée la veille, elle aurait dû en communiquer l’information à Barnabé. S’il avait su que leur coupable pouvait avoir ses petites habitudes du côté de chez les vampires, il devine que l’homme lui en aurait parlé… au moins pour s’assurer qu’ils ne lui cachaient rien sur le sujet.

— Si elle ne l’a pas fait, répond Julian en écrasant son mégot. C’est qu’elle veut régler cette histoire à sa façon.

A moins qu’elle n’ait quelque chose à dissimuler. Qu’elle préfère que l’opinion publique, par le truchement des Brigades, continue d’en ignorer la teneur. Reste à savoir, à présent, de quoi il s’agit…

Une main portée à l’intérieur de sa veste, Julian se lève en tirant son portefeuille.

— Toujours sûr de ta décision, John ?

En vérité, plus vraiment.

— Toujours.

Mais ça, il préfère ne pas l’avouer à Julian.


	20. Chapter 20

Une veste sur l’épaule, Elyza quitte sa chambre en inspectant sa blessure. Sous le bandage, les griffures de son avant-bras ont presque cicatrisées. Théodore, qui sort lui aussi dans le couloir, a les traits tirés et l’expression fatiguée. Il semble encore mal remis de sa crise de la veille et doit s’appuyer de l’épaule contre le mur, comme si se maintenir debout par ses seules forces lui est difficile.

— Tu sors ?

En réponse, Elyza grogne et le dépasse en le bousculant presque. Théodore la suit jusqu’au salon.

— Je retourne du côté vampirique, lui apprend-elle, en passant sa veste.

— Seule ?

— Pourquoi pas ? J’aurais pu m’encombrer de Johnny, mais… bah ! Je veux d’abord régler quelque chose avec lui.

— Ce n’est pas à lui que je pensais, répond Théodore, ce qui lui vaut un regard en coin.

— Oublie ça ! La situation n’est déjà pas simple, alors…

Elle voit aussitôt qu’elle l’a blessé. Et merde ! Voilà bien la dernière chose qu’elle souhaite.

Sombre, le vampire grince :

— Alors c’est vrai… tu ne me fais plus confiance.

— Arrête, c’est pas ça.

— Je me suis contrôlé, pourtant. Je n’ai pas craqué… j’ai réussi à me rétablir seul !

Elle secoue la tête et grogne. Bon sang !

— Écoute, commence-t-elle, en s’adossant au dos du canapé. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que tu penses. Je te fais confiance, Théo, mais là, je ne crois pas que tu me seras utile. William va déjà être furieux d’apprendre qu’Elios m’a mise au parfum, alors si en plus t’es avec moi… tu comprends ?

Non, il ne la comprend pas. Elle le devine à son attitude. Le regard rivé en direction du sol, il reste là, figé à la façon d’une statue. Sur le point de perdre patience, elle pousse un long soupir.

— Théo…

Elle s’approche et le serre brièvement contre elle. Une tape, deux tapes dans le dos, puis elle s’écarte avant qu’il n’ait eut le temps de refermer ses bras sur son corps. Les mains posées sur les avant-bras du vampire, elle dit :

— Fais-moi confiance, d’accord ? Si ça ne se passait pas chez Maureen, je t’aurais demandé de venir.

Puis elle recule et va récupérer le paquet de cigarettes abandonné sur la table. Toujours silencieux, Théodore la suit du regard.

— Je m’inquiète pour toi, dit-il.

Un haussement d’épaules lui tient lieu de réponse.

— Tu retournes chasser cette créature, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as pourtant vu ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Seule, tu n’aurais jamais pu t’en sortir. Comment veux-tu que je reste ici en sachant ça ?

Elle se retourne, une cigarette à présent aux lèvres et les sourcils haussés.

— Je serai pas seule, Théo. T’as pas entendu ce que je t’ai dit ? Elios m’a mise au parfum. J’ai eu sa visite, tout à l’heure. Figure-toi qu’il m’a raconté une histoire plutôt intéressante. Selon lui, les vampires ont décidé de se faire ces bestioles cette nuit. Une livraison de cadavres que les lycanthropes vont surveiller de très près. Ils seront sur elles avant qu’elles n’aient eu le temps de toucher à la carrosserie du corbillard.

— Et tu comptes les aider ?

— Je compte surtout être sur place pour m’assurer qu’ils m’en laisseront au moins une ou deux intactes. S’ils les tuent toutes, on sera bien emmerdés. Parce que, tu vois, je suis pas certaine que ces choses soient suffisamment connes pour débarquer avec la bande au grand complet. Elles en laisseront forcément derrière. Juste au cas où.

— William ne va pas apprécier…

— Et Elios non plus. M’enfin, leur faudra bien se faire une raison. Je suis l’autorité de ce territoire et s’ils l’ont oublié, je compte bien le leur rappeler cette nuit !

Comme elle se dirige vers la porte d’entrée, Théodore lui emboîte le pas.

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire pour les Brigades ?

La main sur la poignée, Elyza émet un petit bruit de bouche.

— Rien ! Qu’elles restent où elles sont, ce sera préférable. Le petit coup de William risquerait de pas leur plaire et j’ai pas envie de les voir tout gâcher parce qu’elles s’inquiètent pour la sécurité des Naturels du secteur.

Elle ouvre la porte et sort dans la cour. Le temps est aussi frais que la veille. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, elle se retourne vers Théodore, qui se tient appuyé contre l’encadrement.

— Si j’ai un problème, je te contacte.

Il opine du chef.

— Je serai attentif. (Puis, avec un plissement de paupières :) Tu es sûre qu’Elios ne s’est pas moqué de toi ? Ce Jonathan serait vraiment un lycanthrope ?

Les sourcils d’Elyza se froncent, tandis qu’un sursaut d’agacement monte en elle. Elle pensait avoir correctement fermé son esprit aux intrusions de Théodore, mais il semble qu’elle se soit relâchée.

— Je t’ai déjà dit ne plus faire ça !

— Si tu veux, oui. Mais tu es sûre d’Elios ?

Elle grogne, sort un paquet d’allumettes de sa poche, en fait craquer une et allume sa cigarette avec. En vrai, il n’en a strictement rien à faire de son intimité. Elle pourrait s’époumoner des heures que ça n’y changerait rien. Et elle parle d’expérience ! Tout ce qu’elle est parvenue à obtenir depuis qu’ils partagent ce lien se résume à des : oui, oui; ou à quelques promesses vagues qui ne tiennent jamais bien longtemps. Saloperie de vampire !

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m’aurait menti…

— Avec lui, rien ne m’étonnerait. Cela dit… (Il a un geste du menton.) si c’est vrai, alors je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne peux pas le sentir.

Elyza préfère se passer de commentaire. Si ça lui fait plaisir d’y croire…


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan pousse la porte de son hôtel et s’arrête, le temps de s’assurer que son arme se trouve bien dans la poche interne de sa veste. Puis son regard balaye le paysage nocturne – les badauds qui passent sans faire attention à lui ; les devantures des commerces encore éclairées, ainsi que les voitures qui, tous feux allumés, mêlent le grondement de leurs moteurs au chant de la ville.

Il rajuste sa veste, enfonce les mains dans ses poches et, après avoir jeté un bref coup d’œil à son reflet dans la baie vitrée de son hôtel – ce qui lui arrache une grimace –, se met en route.

Elyza sait à présent pour lui. Il n’y peut donc plus rien, mais n’est pas décidé à baisser les bras pour autant. Pas encore. Oh, il y a bien pensé. Très sérieusement. Au cours du dîner, il s’est presque convaincu qu’il serait préférable pour lui de mettre les voiles avant que les ennuis ne puissent le rattraper, s’enfoncer le plus loin possible sur ce territoire et s’y faire aussi petit que discret. Attendre que les choses se tassent, avant d’aviser… car il devine que, déjà, son signalement a été transféré à la frontière et qu’il aura du mal à quitter le périmètre. Le quartier Infernal, situé près du mur d’enceinte, lui a donc semblé une bonne alternative, mais… au dernier moment, il n’a pu s’y résigner. Il ne verra pas Elyza avant le lendemain. Il lui reste donc toute la nuit pour sauver sa place… lui prouver que, tout lycanthrope qu’il puisse être, et malgré ses mensonges, il mérite qu’on lui laisse une seconde chance.

S’il a conscience que ce sera difficile, il a comme atout de savoir à présent de quel côté regarder. Sa petite conversation avec Julian lui aura au moins apporté ça. Aussi, la certitude que si Elyza est en possession des mêmes informations que lui, ni elle, ni personne, n’est encore parvenu à découvrir la planque de leurs cibles. Et puis, il devine qu’il y a peu de chance pour que ces créatures – à supposer qu’elles passent bien à l’attaque cette nuit – se présentent au grand complet. Non, il pense au contraire qu’elles en laisseront certaines derrière elles : parce qu’elles n’ignorent pas qu’on les recherche et ne prendront donc pas le risque de sacrifier tout le groupe.

Aussi compte-t-il, à partir du clan Maureen, fouiner le territoire Surnaturel alentour et élargir son périmètre au fur et à mesure… jusqu’à, il l’espère, trouver la trace du reste du troupeau.

Pour l’occasion, il a donc revêtu son costume bon marché. D’un gris terne, acheté dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter – ce qui s’apparente à un gros mot dans le langage d’un lycanthrope –, et d’une banalité consternante, il se donne la nausée chaque fois qu’il croise son reflet. Unique source de réconfort dans son malheur : le fait qu’il n’aura pas à déplorer la perte d’une tenue coûteuse s’il doit se transformer.

L’artère animée qu’il remonte ne tarde pas à laisser place à des rues plus calmes, bientôt quasi-désertes. Le quartier est à présent plutôt huppé, fait de pavillons silencieux, parfois protégés par des grilles hérissées ou de hauts murs d’enceintes. Un peu plus tôt, sa route a croisé celle d’une patrouille de police qui, du fait de son apparence Naturelle, l’a laissé en paix, bien que les agents lui aient décoché des regards appuyés. S’il doit les recroiser, il devine qu’il n’échappera pas à un contrôle d’identité.

Il pourrait s’en agacer, mais à cet instant, il songe combien sa nature lycanthropique fait de lui un privilégié parmi les Surnaturels. En définitif, il vit le plus clair de son temps sous sa forme humaine, ce qui lui vaut d’être à l’aise et dans la société Naturelle – pour peu qu’il ne tombe pas sur un Gardien, ni qu’on ne demande à voir ses papiers d’identité –, et dans la société Surnaturelle – où il peut s’attirer quelques suspicions ou remarques, mais rien qu’il ne puisse balayer facilement. Alors, oui, être lycanthrope a ses désavantages, notamment qu’il est difficile de s’installer ailleurs que sur le territoire de sa propre meute – ce qui explique la rareté des solitaires comme lui–, mais il s’estime néanmoins chanceux dans son malheur.

… _c’est pas un peu comme si tu jouais contre ton camp ?_

Il n’est plus qu’à quelques rues du territoire du clan Maureen, quand la question de Valentin revient frapper à la porte de son esprit. Son pas se ralentit, en même temps qu’un sentiment de malaise l’envahit.

En vérité, il a du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments. D’un sens, il a envie de croire qu’il n’a pas vraiment le choix, que ce travail seul lui permettra de retrouver un équilibre, de cesser de fuir, pour enfin se construire une existence…

… _mais est-ce que je ne me cherche pas des excuses ?_

D’un autre côté, il a la crainte qu’en acceptant de travailler pour Elyza, il finira lui aussi par faire partie du problème. Oui, il a peur de se retrouver du côté de l’oppresseur. D’ailleurs, n’est-ce pas déjà le cas ? En cherchant à remettre la main sur ces créatures, ne se positionne-t-il pas contre les Surnaturels ?

… _mais elles ont déjà tué… des innocents. On ne peut pas faire comme si ça n’avait aucune importance !_

Néanmoins, il sait ce qu’il arrivera, s’il parvient à les retrouver. Quelles que soient les raisons qui les aient poussé à passer à l’attaque, qu’importe qu’elles soient toutes coupables ou non, elles seront abattues. Les meurtres sont trop impressionnants pour qu’il en soit autrement. Et même si l’Ordre n’est plus aux commandes de ce territoire, la politique des Brigades ne sera sans doute pas plus tendre.

… _au moins, s’il s’était agi de Naturels, la justice se donnerait la peine d’essayer de faire la part des choses._

Malheureusement, il s’agit de Surnaturels. Et ceux-ci, aux dernières nouvelles, n’appartiennent pas aux Cités, pas même à cette partie du monde. Autant dire que, quoiqu’il leur arrive, il ne seront pas nombreux à s’en plaindre.

… _et moi ? Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire,_ _au juste_ _?_

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand, charriées par la brise, lui parviennent les fragments d’un parfum qui interpellent son odorat sensible. Il a repris sa route, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le regard baissé en direction de ses pieds, quand le phénomène se produit. Surpris, il redresse la nuque et hume l’air, tente d’ignorer les différentes senteurs qui l’entourent, pour isoler celle qui – au milieu de ce parfum presque conventionnel de vie humaine, de cuisine ou encore de feu de cheminée – a attiré son attention.

Oui, pas de doute possible ! L’odeur a bien des similitudes avec celle qui empeste la maison du crime. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat plus fort, tandis qu’il tourne le regard en direction de la rue en pente d’où semble émaner le phénomène.

Que doit-il faire ? Le territoire vampirique n’étant plus très loin, il est donc très probable qu’il s’agisse du groupe qui y est attendu. Mais il peut se tromper… et qu’un autre drame, en cet instant, soit en train de se produire.

Et si tel est le cas…

… _je ne peux pas faire comme si ça ne me concernait pas !_

Sa décision prise, il se met en marche, remonte cette rue étroite et silencieuse où l’écho de ses pas ne tarde pas à l’encercler. Les pavés sont luisants, un peu glissants, suite à la pluie qui est tombée plus tôt dans l’après-midi.

Ses pas finissent par le mener à une propriété solitaire, qui termine le passage en un cul-de-sac. Excentrée comme elle l’est du reste des habitations, elle possède une intimité attrayante pour celui qui aime le calme ; particularité qui peut tout aussi bien se transformer en danger pour ses habitants.

Une voiture est garée près du mur d’enceinte et des grilles tiennent lieu de portail. Une fenêtre est allumée, à l’étage. D’un regard circulaire, il s’assure qu’il est bien seul, avant de se camper sur ses jambes et, d’un bond, sauter en direction du mur. Ses mains s’accrochent au bord et il se hisse sans mal sur la petite surface étroite.

Du haut de son perchoir, il inspecte le jardin, les entrailles déjà nouées. Non pas à cause de la puanteur qui l’étouffe, mais parce que derrière celle-ci, il peut discerner une odeur de carnage.

Il saute en bas du mur et se tient quelques secondes accroupi, tous les sens aux aguets. Au milieu de toutes les senteurs qui cherchent à survivre à celle qui empuanti l’air, il peut distinguer celles de chiens. Malheureusement, son odorat est beaucoup trop irrité pour qu’il parvienne encore à en deviner le nombre. A quelques pas de là, il peut d’ailleurs distinguer la dépouille de l’un d’eux. L’animal, quand il s’en approche, a la gueule béante et la langue qui en sort. Le poil ras et sombre, il est éventré sur toute sa longueur.

Instinctivement, il plonge la main à l’intérieur de sa veste et en tire son arme. Un peu plus loin, il trouve la porte de l’habitation ouverte. Enfoncée, pour être plus précis. Il peut entendre couiner et grogner à proximité, mais l’animal semble en trop mauvais état pour lui causer le moindre souci.

La puanteur est à présent telle qu’il en a la tête qui tourne. Il se force à respirer par la bouche, sans que ça n’améliore grand chose. Un coup d’œil dans le hall d’entrée lui apprend qu’aucun danger ne s’y dissimule et il y pénètre en prenant bien garde à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Au milieu de l’escalier, un corps. Celui d’un homme en robe de chambre, dont la tête a été arrachée, pour rouler un peu plus loin. Des yeux exorbités et une bouche ouverte sur un cri. Jonathan a écrasé l’avant-bras contre le bas de son visage et sent des larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues.

À l’étage, il peut percevoir du mouvement qui lui fait lever la tête. Soit il reste des survivants – ce dont il doute – soit la ou les créatures sont encore sur les lieux, très certainement en train de se repaître de leurs victimes.

L’espace d’un instant, il songe à ressortir de là pour aller chercher un téléphone public et appeler des renforts. Car si la force d’un lycanthrope n’est pas négligeable, il ne donne pas cher de sa peau s’il doit se retrouver face à plusieurs adversaires.

Néanmoins, il craint que les coupables n’en profitent pour s’échapper. Car s’il est possible que, comme la première fois, ils s’installent ici jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’aient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, il se peut également qu’ils décident de changer de tactique. Que par prudence, ils préfèrent ramener les cadavres avec eux, dans leur planque… et alors, il pourrait y avoir d’autres drames.

Il déglutit. Plus il attend, plus les chances pour lui d’être découvert s’accroissent.

… _au moins, je peux essayer de savoir combien ils sont._

S’il s’avère qu’ils ne sont qu’un ou deux, sans doute pourra-t-il régler le problème par lui-même. Au moins, essayer de les mettre hors d’état de nuire. Il avisera plus tard, sur ce qu’il convient de faire d’eux… oui, c’est sans doute la meilleure solution qu’il ait dans l’immédiat.

Tout en songeant qu’il préférerait se trouver ailleurs, il pose le pied sur la première marche, son arme toujours en main. Il s’avance sur la deuxième, puis sur la troisième, suivi de la quatrième, qui laisse entendre un grincement. Il se fige, le corps moite de sueur ; espère que ces Surnaturels ne sont pas pourvus d’une ouïe aussi fine que la sienne.

Comme rien ne vient, aucun bruit suspect, aucun remue-ménage, ni silence soudain qui serait tout aussi alarmant, il poursuit son ascension. Arrivé en haut, il essuie la sueur qui lui dégouline le long du front d’un revers de manche. Des sons lui parviennent d’un peu plus loin et il s’avance à pas feutrés dans le couloir.

La première porte donne sur une chambre dont le battant a été laissé grand ouvert. À l’intérieur, un lit deux places. Les draps sont défaits et la lumière y est allumée, mais aucun signe de vie ici. La chambre en face possède deux lits jumeaux et une veilleuse brille entre eux. Là, il peut distinguer des taches sombres, sur les oreillers, mais aussi sur la moquette. Son estomac se contracte, tandis que son regard balaye la pièce, s’attendant déjà à découvrir les cadavres des enfants qui, il se doute, ont dû occuper les lieux. Mais là aussi, il fait face au vide. Une goutte de sueur lui dégouline le long de la tempe et il sursaute, comme lui parvient un bruit sourd.

Tous les sens aux aguets, il revient sur ses pas et passe la tête dans le couloir ; tourne le cou en direction de la porte située tout au fond. Ou du moins… à son encadrement, car elle aussi, à en croire les morceaux de bois qui jonchent la moquette, a été enfoncée.

… _on dirait…_

Un prédateur qui se repaît de sa proie. C’est à cela que lui font penser les bruits qui hantent l’étage : à ceux que produirait une mâchoire en brisant des os, en arrachant la chair et en mastiquant à grands claquements. L’écœurement lui monte à la gorge, en même temps qu’il sent ses yeux larmoyer plus fort que jamais, irrités à l’en faire souffrir.

A pas de loup, il s’avance dans cette direction et, tout aussi discrètement, passe la tête à l’intérieur de la pièce, afin dévaluer la situation. Il découvre un salon de belle taille. Certains meubles sont renversés, d’autres s’ornent de profondes griffures. Des taches brunâtres, ici et là. Les rideaux tirés devant des baies vitrées, donnant sur un balcon, sont en partie déchirés. Le canapé a été renversé et, derrière lui, il peut distinguer une forme voûtée.

Dans sa poitrine, il sent son cœur battre un peu plus fort. De soulagement, presque. À moins qu’il n’ait un complice quelque part à l’étage inférieur, il n’aura donc qu’un seul adversaire à affronter – une épreuve à sa mesure !

Il range son arme dans la poche interne de sa veste et va pour reculer dans le couloir, afin d’entamer sa transformation, quand la créature relève la gueule. Ses yeux jaunes, qui brillent telles des lampes dans les ténèbres, se posent sur lui. Tous deux se figent et, durant une courte seconde, Jonathan peut lire chez l’autre la même surprise un peu stupide qui doit marquer ses traits. De la grosse gueule maculée de sang, un morceau de barbaque pendouille.

Un grondement explose.

— Et merde !

La créature feule et l’a rejoint en deux bonds. Ses réflexes étant amoindris sous sa forme humaine, il est pris de vitesse et n’a pas le temps d’éviter la collision. Comme il tombe à la renverse, une masse vient lui écraser la poitrine et lui couper la respiration. Tout juste s’il n’entend pas sa cage thoracique craquer.

À cette distance, la puanteur de l’autre est telle que ses sens se révoltent et que son regard chavire. La gueule de son agresseur charrie une haleine chaude, une odeur d’abattoir. De la bave s’écrase contre sa joue.

Un étau s’est refermé sur ses épaules, des griffes qui lui sont déjà entrées dans la chair. Conscient qu’il n’aura pas le temps d’achever sa transformation avant qu’il ne le tue, il préfère lui envoyer un coup de boule. Il y met tant de force, que l’autre y perd quelques crocs au passage. Mais dans la manœuvre, il s’est presque assommé lui-même et c’est un miracle s’il parvient à se tortiller loin des griffes de son adversaire.

La vision trouble, les jambes flageolantes, il s’appuie contre le mur d’une main et tente de retrouver souffle et contenance. Face à lui, la créature secoue sa gueule et tourne son regard jaune dans sa direction. Un rugissement furieux éclate.

Ses griffes volent en direction de Jonathan, mais mal remise de son coup, elle ne parvient qu’à labourer le mur à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se jette sur le côté, tombe, se traîne à moitié à quatre pattes. Son adversaire ne lui laisse toutefois aucun répit, car à peine s’est-il remis sur pieds qu’il lui fonce dessus.

Jonathan parvient à reculer et trébuche contre le canapé, qui le fait culbuter en arrière. Quelque chose d’encore chaud, flasque, amortit sa chute. Il a juste le temps de découvrir qu’il vient de s’écraser dans les restes d’une femme que le Surnaturel est sur lui.

Dans un réflexe heureux, il plonge sa main à l’intérieur de sa veste, tire son arme et fait feu. Un rugissement de douleur lui répond et la créature s’écarte d’un bond. De ses plaies s’échappe un liquide odorant. De la fumée s’élève. Elle secoue le museau sur des couinements pathétique, tant de souffrance, que de panique.

Sans plus attendre, Jonathan entame sa transformation. Il se sent enfler, des crocs viennent déchausser ses dents et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Les coutures de son costume craquent. La douleur est terrible, mais brève. Ses os se brisent et se ressoudent. Ses bras et ses jambes s’allongent, et son corps tout entier se couvre d’un poil châtain. Son visage, lui, devient une gueule longue et fine, tandis que ses yeux prennent la forme de deux amandes sombres.

Son adversaire lui montre les crocs. Jonathan y répond d’un grognement, les babines retroussées. Il se campe sur ses jambes, prêt à bondir, mais l’autre préfère prendre la fuite. La baie vitrée explose sur son passage, le verre vole en tous sens, retombe en une pluie coupante dont les fragments viennent joncher le sol de la terrasse.

Jonathan se jette à sa poursuite.


	22. Chapter 22

Il est 22 heures quand Elyza arrive sur le territoire vampirique et, d’après Elios, les réjouissances ne devraient pas commencer avant la demie… en espérant, bien sûr, que tout se passe comme prévu.

En tout honnêtement, elle a horreur des affaires qui échappent totalement à son contrôle. Où elle se retrouve dans le rôle de simple pion, au milieu de plans concoctés derrière son dos. Et si elle n’avait pas autant besoin de tous ces idiots pour remettre la main sur ses cibles, elle leur aurait amèrement fait regretter leurs petites magouilles.

Les rues touristiques, comme la veille, sont animées. Elle songe combien ce serait catastrophique si les affrontements devaient se poursuivre jusqu’ici. William, qui en est le premier conscient, y a fait renforcer la surveillance, de fait que cette nuit, c’est la présence vampirique qui y paraît exubérante.

Si plusieurs vampires la remarquent, aucun ne fait mine de venir dans sa direction. Signe qu’Elios a dû les prévenir de sa participation. Sans quoi, elle devine qu’on serait venu l’enquiquiner, afin de la tenir le plus longtemps éloignée du lieu prévu des hostilités. Imaginer la tête de William, au moment où il a appris la nouvelle, lui met presque du baume au cœur et elle accélère le pas, tout en s’allumant une cigarette.

Si elle n’a pu obtenir de l’Alpha qu’il se contente de maîtriser leurs adversaires, il a tout de même accepté d’en épargner le plus possible, afin de lui permettre de prendre la suite en main. Elle sait que certains Surnaturels sont inaptes à communiquer avec les Naturels, mais si ceux-ci sont capables de prendre forme humaine, alors il n’y a pas de raisons pour qu’ils ne parviennent à se comprendre. Et pour ce faire, le C.E.S. sera son meilleur allié. Oui, elle compte bien convaincre leurs captifs de les guider jusqu’au reste du troupeau… avant de les foutre à la porte des Cités. Malgré les victimes, elle n’est pas aussi assoiffée de sang que certains aiment à le croire. Ceux que les lycanthropes et les vampires descendront ce soir apaiseront et la rancœur du clan, et celle de l’opinion publique, en même temps qu’elles rachèteront les morts. Ensuite, les Brigades pourront faire ce que bon leur semble des cadavres ! En ce qui la concerne, seul lui importe de rétablir l’équilibre ici.

Le calme règne dans la rue de la morgue. Pas trace de vampires, ni de touristes égarés. Pas davantage d’elfes noirs ou de lycanthropes. À ses pieds, Matuzela se contente d’onduler tranquillement, signe que William n’a pas posté d’hommes à proximité. Le large portail donnant sur le bâtiment est clos et rien ne laisse deviner la moindre activité derrière. À la lueur du réverbère sous lequel elle s’arrête, elle consulte sa montre. Encore un quart d’heure.

Soucieuse de ne pas rester à découvert, elle décide de trouver un point d’ombre où patienter.

 

*

 

Jonathan atterrit sur le toit d’une petite maison plongée dans le noir. Sa chute a sans doute tiré ses occupants de leur sommeil, mais il n’a pas le temps de s’en soucier. Les sens en éveil, ses yeux en amandes sondent la nuit, à la recherche de sa proie. Même blessée, celle-ci s’est révélée plus rapide que lui.

Il hume l’air, mais ne perçoit déjà plus son odeur. Les dernières traces remontent à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il lui faut se rendre à l’évidence, elle a profité de son avance pour revêtir sa forme humaine, avant de se fondre dans la nuit.

De frustration, ses babines se retroussent. Quelque part sous lui, des volets grincent. Deux voix se font entendre, des chuchotements inquiets.

Refusant de s’avouer vaincu, il se déplace sur les tuiles, qui craquent sous son poids. Un cri étouffé s’élève et les volets claquent.

Les yeux clos, les narines frétillantes, Jonathan parvient finalement à retrouver sa piste. Quel imbécile ! Le sang, bien sûr ! Son organisme ne s’est toujours pas régénéré et celui-ci est encore frais.

Un semblant de sourire vient retrousser son museau. D’un bond, il quitte son perchoir et atterrit au milieu de la rue…

 

*

 

Sous son porche, Elyza commence à trouver le temps long. Un peu plus loin, la morgue est toujours silencieuse.

Avec un grognement, elle consulte sa montre et doit plisser les paupières pour distinguer les aiguilles. L’horaire est dépassé de presque dix minutes. A moins que le chargement ait du retard, ce n’est pas normal. Sans parler de ce silence, de cette absence d’activité pour le moins suspecte. S’ils espèrent piéger leurs cibles avec une atmosphère pareille, c’est qu’ils sont encore plus stupides qu’elle ne le pensait.

Elle hésite à aller jeter un coup d’œil aux alentours. En fait, un sale pressentiment commence à la titiller. Celui qu’on pourrait bien l’avoir dupée. Elle connaît suffisamment Elios pour savoir qu’il serait bien foutu de lui avoir monté un char, histoire de l’obliger à poireauter ici, tandis que lui et ses petits copains mènent leurs affaires ailleurs. Oui, plus elle y pense, plus ça lui semble évident.

À présent certaine qu’on l’a prise pour une quiche, elle grogne et, la mine peu amène, sort de son abri avec l’idée d’aller sonner les cloches à un certain vampire de sa connaissance. Mais alors qu’elle prend le chemin de la banque de sang, un coup de feu déchire la nuit.

Elle se fige et lève les yeux en direction des toits. Un juron lui échappe. C’est bien ce qu’elle pensait : cette bande d’imbéciles s’amuse sans elle !

Frémissante de colère, elle fait volte-face et remonte la rue au pas de course. Un autre coup de feu, suivi bientôt d’un troisième. Ses deux ombres ouvrant la route, elle force sur ses jambes et les maudit d’être aussi courtes.

Elle tourne à l’angle de l’artère quand la collision se produit. Dans une exclamation, elle est repoussée en arrière et se retrouve cul par-dessus tête. Allongée au milieu de la rue, une femme recroquevillée. Nue.

— Hé… hé ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Un gémissement lui répond. Couchée sur le flanc, l’autre a plaqué les mains contre son ventre rond, beaucoup trop rond, ses doigts tachés de sombre. Une odeur familière vient lui titiller les narines : celui du sang.

D’un bond, elle est sur pieds, pestant intérieurement contre sa mauvaise fortune. Il est évident qu’elle ne peut ignorer la malheureuse : ses blessures ont l’air sévères et ses agresseurs peut-être encore dans le coin.

— Je vais appeler du secours, lui dit-elle. Bougez pas, d’accord ? Je reviens tout de suite !

Et parce qu’il n’y a rien d’autre qu’elle puisse faire dans l’immédiat, elle se débarrasse de sa veste, en recouvre l’inconnue, avant de foncer en direction des établissements vampiriques…

 

*

 

Jonathan fait son apparition peu après son départ. Son odeur flotte encore dans l’air, mélangée à celle de la femme à ses pieds : de la sueur… du sang… un parfum de chair brûlée.

Elyza s’est tenue là, à quelques pas seulement de la créature qu’elle recherche. Sans rien soupçonner. Il baisse les yeux sur elle et se courbe pour ramasser la veste qui la recouvre. Le visage de la femme ruisselle et elle halète, entre deux gémissements. Un frisson lui hérisse les poils du dos, tandis qu’il s’attarde sur ce ventre, rond, sur lesquels ses doigts se sont recroquevillés.

_Merde ! Merde, c’est pas vrai !_

Les échos de coups de feu le font sursauter et il tourne les yeux dans leur direction. Elios et sa bande ne sont pas loin. Et avec eux, les ennuis. La pétarade continue et les Brigades ne tarderont plus à montrer le bout de leur nez. Mieux vaut donc ne pas trop s’attarder dans le coin. D’autant que sa proie a besoin de soins au plus vite !

Laissant tomber la veste, il s’accroupit près de la femme et, avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, la soulève. Elle gémit et trouve suffisamment de force pour se débattre, mais pas très longtemps. Car bientôt, sa tête roule sur le côté, vient effleurer son torse et elle se fait molle entre ses bras.

Jonathan laisse échapper un grognement. Le C.E.S. n’est pas à côté, mais il n’a d’autre choix que de s’y rendre.

 

*

 

Elyza pénètre en trombe dans le local. La salle d’attente est vide, tristement vide. Derrière son comptoir, la secrétaire de William hausse les sourcils.

— Je suis désolée, Gardienne, mais monsieur William…

— Je me tamponne de cet abruti ! la coupe-t-elle en venant se planter devant le bureau. Fais appeler une ambulance. Tout de suite ! Au coin de la rue, une Naturelle qui vient de se faire agresser. Pas beau à voir et, crois-moi, pas bon pour vos affaires !

Elle n’a pas besoin de se répéter. Son interlocutrice a déjà décroché son téléphone et prie la standardiste de bien vouloir la mettre en communication avec le service des urgences. Tout en songeant qu’elle aimerait que les choses se passent aussi facilement chaque fois qu’elle pointe le nez ici, Elyza marque son impatience en tambourinant des doigts sur le bureau.

— Dis-leur que c’est à l’angle de la morgue, pigé ? Moi, je retourne là-bas !

Elle craint que ceux qui s’en sont pris à la malheureuse ne la retrouvent et, dans son état, elle la devine incapable de se défendre. Mais alors qu’elle atteint la porte, celle-ci s’ouvre violemment, laisse entrer un Philibert dépenaillé et en panique.

— Appelle William ! C’est un massacre !

Puis il avise Elyza et son expression se détériore un peu plus. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu songer à prendre la fuite, elle l’a saisi par le col et le tire dans sa direction.

— D’accord, mon p’tit Phiphi. On va gentiment sortir de là et tu vas me raconter ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état !

 

*

 

— C’est pas vrai ! Mais où elle est passée ?!

Car là, à l’emplacement où elle jure d’avoir abandonné l’étrangère, ne reste plus qu’une petite flaque de sang encore frais. Sa veste gît à proximité, en un tas informe. Elyza sert les poings et jette un regard autour d’elle.

— Ces salauds l’auront retrouvée ! Merde ! Ils s’en tireront pas comme ça !

Derrière elle, Philibert n’en mène pas large. Il rêve sans doute de lui fausser compagnie, mais n’est pas assez inconscient pour tenter une fuite alors qu’elle est à deux doigts de rentrer dans une colère noire.

Au loin, la pétarade se poursuit. Philibert tourne les yeux dans sa direction et on le sent désireux de rejoindre le lieu des hostilités. Malheureusement, Elyza a d’autres projets pour lui.

— Hé, Phiphi ! Tu te sens capable de me la pister ?

Le vampire a un mouvement de recul, premier signe de rebuffade qu’il se permet.

— Attends, tu crois pas que j’ai mieux à faire ?

— Je te demande pas si tu as mieux à faire, je te demande si t’es pas trop empoté pour me la retrouver ! Je te rappelle que l’agression a eu lieu sur votre territoire. William va être furax quand l’info va lui arriver. Alors ?

L'autre prend un air malheureux, secoue la tête, soupire, avant de se passer une main dans la nuque.

— Je peux essayer, capitule-t-il. Mais je ne te promets rien.

— Je compte sur toi !

Là-dessus, elle lui envoie une bourrade, avant de filer en direction des coups de feu…


	23. Chapter 23

Quand elle arrive sur les lieux de l’affrontement, les festivités sont en passe de se terminer.

Elle découvre le fourgon mortuaire renversé sur le côté et ses portes arrière défoncées. Une partie des cadavres qu’il transportait gisent au milieu de la rue, ce qui n’est pas bon signe pour les affaires du clan vampirique.

D’après Philibert, les conducteurs du véhicule ont réussi à fuir avant que la situation ne dégénère vraiment. Et s’il n’a pu lui assurer qu’ils ne sont pas blessés, au moins sont-ils en vie. Une chance dont tous ici n’ont pas bénéficié.

Deux créatures identiques à celle qui l’a attaquée la veille ont été abattues, leurs corps zébrés d’entailles profondes, comme d’impacts de balles. Se joignent à elles trois elfes noirs, dont un au moins donne encore des signes de vie. Les survivants se massent derrière trois voitures sombres, armes au poing, parfois occupés à les recharger.

L’odeur est épouvantable, agressive, et semble particulièrement indisposer les lycanthropes, dont les museaux retroussés témoignent de leur dégoût. Ils sont quatre, quatre spécimens de la meute en prises avec trois adversaires à la peau couleur boue. Si les premiers souffrent de blessures multiples, mais sans grande gravité, les seconds sont en piteux état et cherchent visiblement à fuir. L’un d’eux est fauché par un lycanthrope qui s’écrase de tout son poids sur lui. Les deux autres en profitent pour jouer les filles de l’air, aussitôt pris en chasse par l’un de leurs opposants. Ceux qui restent vont pour lui emboîter le pas, quand des sirènes se mettent à rugir et que des voitures envahissent la rue.

Leurs portières vomissent des agents arborant l’uniforme des Brigades Spéciales. Leurs pistolets déjà au poing, ils encerclent les membres de la meute et leur somment de cesser les hostilités. Les doigts des elfes se crispent sur leurs armes et l’on peu craindre, à leurs expressions déterminées, qu’ils ne tirent sur ces gêneurs. Finalement, ils jettent flingues et fusils, puis lèvent les mains en l’air. On fonce aussitôt sur eux pour les menotter.

Elyza se fraye un passage entre les différents groupes jusqu’aux lycanthropes. Ceux-ci sont toujours tenus en joue et on leur demande à présent de reprendre forme humaine. Celui qui s’est écrasé sur la créature a eu le temps d’achever sa proie avant l’arrivée de la cavalerie. Son museau dégouline de rouge et il est le premier à abandonner sa forme animale. Il lève les mains bien haut, sans se soucier un seul instant de sa nudité. Sa peau, elle, est maculée d’un sang qui n’est pas toujours le sien, maltraitée ici et là par des blessures, ou des débuts d’hématomes.

— Ça va, les gars, ça va ! lance Julian. On se rend, d’accord ?

Les deux autres ne tardent pas à l’imiter et laissent place à Louise, ainsi qu’à Marianne. Soucieux de faire respecter la pudeur, des couvertures leur sont aussitôt jetées. On leur laisse tout juste le temps de s’en draper, qu’on vient également les menotter, pour les pousser en direction des véhicules.

Si tout ce petit monde ne se laisse pas faire sans quelques cris et gestes de protestation, on agit davantage pour la forme, histoire de ne pas perdre complètement la face, que par réel esprit de rébellion.

Et au milieu de ce spectacle, Barnabé, dont l’expression glaciale rend inquiétant.

— Hé, Bébert ! appelle-t-elle, deux doigts portés à son nez dans l’espoir vain d’échapper à la puanteur ambiante.

Ses yeux gris se braquent dans sa direction. Auraient-ils été des armes à feu qu’elle serait déjà morte.

— Gardienne ! On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

Pas bon signe, ça ! Le fait qu’il commence à se montrer grossier prouve qu’il n’est pas d’humeur à plaisanter. Elyza ravale donc ses commentaires et se contente de hausser les épaules. Un peu plus loin, Julian l’interpelle depuis le véhicule dans lequel on cherche à le faire entrer :

— Hé, Gardienne ! Désolé, hein, c’était pas prévu !

Les deux types qui bataillent avec lui parviennent à le faire plier et claquent la portière, étouffant le reste de ses propos. Puis ils en grognent et portent leur avant-bras devant leur nez, les traits crispés par l’inconfort. Elyza manque de se frapper le front du plat de la main. À quoi il joue, cet abruti ? Il cherche à lui attirer des ennuis ou quoi ?

La silhouette de Barnabé est plus menaçante que jamais. L’homme a tout d’une bombe que la moindre maladresse pourrait faire exploser. Elle se racle la gorge, esquisse un sourire en coin et lance d’une voix de canard :

— Eh ben ! Sacrée soirée, hein ?


	24. Chapter 24

— C’est la vérité vraie, brigadier. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on vous raconterait des craques ?

Une salle d’interrogatoire aux murs blancs, nus et à la lumière presque glauque. Elyza est adossée contre le mur, juste derrière Barnabé, lui-même installé à un petit bureau guère plus aguichant que le reste de la pièce. Assis face à eux, les trois lycanthropes à qui l’on a refilé de vieux vêtements. Eux généralement si soigneux de leur apparence ressemblent à présent à des clochards ramassés au coin de la rue et que l’on aurait passé à tabac.

Dans les pièces voisines, on interroge les elfes. Autant dire que les malheureux chargés de cette corvée doivent déjà maudire la terre entière. On ne fait guère plus têtu que ces créatures et les quelques baffes distribuées gratuitement n’y changeront rien. En comparaison, les manières condescendantes de Julian seraient presque agréables.

— Vous voulez me faire croire que vous passiez là par hasard ? commence Barnabé qui, de toute évidence, ne conserve son calme qu’avec difficultés. Vous, vos elfes noirs armés jusqu’aux dents et certainement vêtus plus mal que vous ne vous le permettriez jamais si vous n’aviez pas dans l’idée de vous transformer ?

Julian ouvre bien grand les bras, l’air de dire que le hasard est un sacré petit farceur tout de même. Près de lui, Louise, une blondinette à la coupe à la garçonne, se reluque les ongles, les jambes croisées, un pied battant la mesure d’une mélodie qu’elle est la seule à entendre.

Jusqu’à présent, elle n’a ouvert la bouche que pour appuyer le baratin de Julian, ou laisser entendre son rire cassant. Son expression est méprisante, sa lèvre boudeuse et elle donne l’impression que tout ceci l’ennui au plus au point.

Les mains posées bien à plat sur le bureau qui le sépare des lycanthropes, Barnabé tourne le regard vers la dernière de la bande : Une fille gauche aux boucles sombres coupées courtes, du nom de Marianne. Un nez trop long qui la complexe, des taches de rousseur presque noires sur une peau olivâtre et des yeux sombres et fuyants. Comme à son habitude, elle tient le rôle de suiveuse et laisse Julian se donner en spectacle sans jamais ouvrir la bouche. Tout au plus lui arrive-t-il d’hocher la tête pour appuyer les propos de son collègue.

— Et puis c’est pas sympa de supposer qu’on était habillés comme des sacs ! On voit des gars se faire agresser devant nous, alors on peut bien sacrifier quelques nippes pour leur venir en aide, non ?

Louise relève ses yeux bleus pour soutenir ceux de Barnabé, l’air de dire qu’elle le met au défi de prouver que ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé.

— Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Gardienne ?

Elyza cille et évite de fixer les lycanthropes. Si elle a quelque chose à ajouter ? Quelle question ! Si elle avait été à sa place, ces trois idiots ne joueraient déjà plus les malins, tant elle se serait appliquée à leur rappeler combien il est risqué de vouloir la faire passer pour la reine des pommes. Seulement, elle ne peut aller contre la meute. Julian lui tape sur le système, mais elle est techniquement de son côté et presque aussi coupable que tous ceux embarqués cette nuit-là.

— Les coïncidences, ça arrive, mon p'tit Bébert !

Le concerné la fusille du regard.

— Et puis, avouez qu’on vous a rendu un sacré service, ajoute Julian. Sans nous, ces deux Naturels y passaient !

— Sans compter qu’on se retrouver avec trois de nos gars dans un sale état, rappelle Louise, sans quitter ses ongles des yeux.

— Sûr ! Ça aussi, faudrait voir à ne pas l’oublier !

— C’… c’était de la légitime défense, soutient timidement Marianne, dont le regard a déjà vacillé en direction de ses pieds.

Barnabé s’accorde une longue et profonde inspiration. Puisque tout le monde semble décidé à se payer sa tête…

— Dans ce cas, vous ne m’en voudrez pas de vous inculper pour port et usage d’armes à feu sur la voie publique, ainsi qu’utilisation de votre forme lycanthropique à des fins hostiles. Ajoutons à cela tapage nocturne et dégradation de biens publiques. De quoi vous garder en cabane pour les prochains mois !

— Soyez pas vache, brigadier, soupire Julian. On vous a expliqué que…

— Oh, mais ça ne me concerne plus : c’est devant le juge qu’il vous faudra maintenant jouer votre petit numéro. Allez, je vous ai assez vu comme ça ! (Il se lève brusquement et va ouvrir la porte.) Marcel ! Tu me fais descendre ces trois-là et en vitesse !

Elyza se gratte la nuque d’un air contrarié. Décidément, Barnabé n’en rate pas une !

Les lycanthropes n’en demeurent pas moins sereins. Louise se permet même un petit geste du menton crâneur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Alors que Marcel fait irruption dans la pièce avec deux autres collègues, Julian se lève et vient lui glisser à l’oreille :

— Hé, Gardienne. Essayez de pas être trop dure avec John. Au fond, c’est un bon gars !

Elle n’a pas le temps de répondre qu’une grosse main s’abat sur l’épaule de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci lui adresse un clin d’œil au moment de passer la porte, que Barnabé referme aussi sec derrière lui. Elyza se cale une cigarette entre les lèvres.

— Tu sais bien qu’ils seront sortis avant ce soir.

L’autre se tourne dans sa direction. Les poings plantés sur les hanches, la colère continue de crisper ses traits.

— Tout l’argent que je peux récupérer de crapules comme Elios, Gardienne, est toujours une victoire.

Et pour le coup, la caution risque d’être salée. Pas sûr que l’Alpha apprécie. Elle est même prête à parier qu’il va obliger William à cracher un peu. Après tout, c’est pour lui rendre service que ses hommes se retrouvent dans cette panade.

— Je crois que vous me devez une petite explication, non ?

Tout en allumant sa cigarette, Elyza lui décoche le regard le plus innocent de son répertoire.

— Je te l’ai dit, non ? J’avais à faire dans le coin.

— Bien sûr ! Dans un quartier Naturel, loin de votre clientèle habituelle. S’il vous plaît, Gardienne, ne vous moquez pas de moi.

— Mais je suis sérieuse ! J’avais un truc à régler avec William, quand j’ai entendu que ça pétait… tu savais qu’il a embauché deux nouveaux phénomènes de foire ? Des Trolls ! Et vu que ces bestioles-là sont des nids à problèmes, je voulais m’assurer que tout était en règle.

— Vous mentez !

— Eh bien quoi ? Tu comptes m’arrêter aussi ?

Non, bien sûr, et ce bien qu’il en meure certainement d’envie. Comme il ne répond rien, Elyza se permet un petit sourire en coin, expulse un peu de fumée et tapote le bureau.

— Viens donc te poser, va : j’ai aussi de bonnes nouvelles dans ma besace !

Quoique toujours renfrogné, Barnabé se laisse retomber sur sa chaise. Les traits à présent las, il maugrée en se massant les paupières :

— Surprenez-moi !

— Ces choses que cette bande d’abrutis ont descendues, tu sais ce que c’est ? Ce sont nos coupables, Bébert ! Les mêmes saloperies qui ont bouffé notre petite famille. Si avec ça, le C.E.S. est pas foutu de nous les identifier, ce sera du foutage de gueule !

Barnabé laisse retomber sa main.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Ça, tu vois, ça fait partie de mes petits secrets !

Les sourcils de l’autre se froncent et, l’espace d’un instant, la colère revient hanter ses traits. Néanmoins, il sait d’expérience que chercher à lui tirer les vers du nez serait inutile.

— Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance ?

Et comme elle opine du chef :

— Oh bon sang ! (Il croise ses bras et rejette la tête en arrière) Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie ?

— Pour le moment, rien du tout. On sait à quoi elles ressemblent, mais pas ce que c’est, ni comment remettre la main sur le reste du troupeau.

— Vous pensez qu’il y en a d’autres ?

— Avant que toi et ta cavalerie ne débarquiez, deux de ces saloperies sont parvenues à se faire la malle.

Barnabé ouvre la bouche, une lueur contrariée dans le regard. Au même instant, on frappe à la porte. Dans l’encadrement, l’agente Montantin.

— Pardon, Gardienne, mais un certain Philibert du clan Maureen souhaiterait vous parler.

Les sourcils d’Elyza se haussent, tandis qu’elle se demande ce qu’il peut bien lui vouloir. Puis, elle se souvient. Bien sûr ! La Naturelle !

— Il est là ?

— C’est un appel.

Et s’il cherche à la joindre, c’est qu’il est sans doute parvenu à retrouver sa cible. Brave petit, il n’est pas aussi empoté que William se borne à le croire.

— Je vais devoir y aller, Bébert. Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

L’air songeur, Barnabé secoue la tête.

— Je me charge de faire livrer les corps au C.E.S. Je vous contacterai dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

Et sans rancune, avec ça ! À sa place, elle n’aurait pas agi avec autant de classe.

Elle suit la femme jusqu’à l’accueil et attrape le combiné qu’on lui tend. Comme elle le porte à son oreille, elle s’agace de voir l’autre s’installer derrière son bureau. À croire que l’intimité est en option dans le coin.

— Phiphi ?

— Elyza ! Ah, enfin ! J’ai appelé chez toi, mais Théodore m’a dit que tu n’étais pas encore rentrée. Du coup, je me suis dis…

— Ouais, abrège, tu veux ? T’as retrouvé sa trace ?

À l’autre bout du fil, Philibert se racle la gorge, gêné.

— Non, en fait… je l’ai perdue en cours de route. Je sais pas à quoi tu t’attendais, mais on n’est pas aussi doués à ce petit jeu que les lycanthropes. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que ça sortait de notre territoire.

Elle grogne. En clair, elle n’est pas plus avancée. Et si ces mecs ont quitté le territoire vampirique, ils peuvent à présent se trouver n’importe où. Contrariée, elle se mord la lèvre. Il ne lui reste donc plus qu’à contacter les autorités Naturelles – rien ne prouvant que l’agression soit l’œuvre de Surnaturels.

— D’accord Phiphi, tant pis. Mais si t’entends parler de quelque chose…

— Je te contacte ! William est déjà au courant, tu sais ? Il va sans doute vouloir faire sa petite enquête.

L’instant d’après, elle raccroche… pour décrocher de nouveau. Le doigt levé, elle hésite une seconde ou deux, avant de pester intérieurement.

— Heu, commence-t-elle en se tournant vers l’agente Montantin. T’aurais le numéro des autorités Naturelles ?


	25. Chapter 25

C’est passablement épuisée, mais surtout irritée, qu’Elyza rentre chez elle. En plus de sa conversation avec les autorités Naturelles – qui s’est considérablement éternisée, celles-ci ayant du mal à croire que la Gardienne elle-même puisse les contacter – elle avait également dû faire sa déposition auprès des Brigades Spéciales puisque, comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer la fouine près d’elle, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer que l’agression n’avait aucun lien avec des Surnaturels. Au final de quoi, une nuée de journalistes braillards avaient investi les locaux, des questions plein la bouche et une détermination implacable dans le regard. Barnabé s’activait à tous les faire mettre à la porte quand, enfin, elle était parvenue à se faufiler hors de la mêlée, talonnée par quelques vautours qu’elle n’était parvenue à semer qu’à grande peine.

Installé derrière son bureau, Théodore bouquine. Vu l’avancement de sa lecture, elle en déduit que cette nuit non plus on ne s’est pas pressé à leur porte pour chercher de l’aide. Il y a vraiment des fois où elle se demande pourquoi ils se fatiguent à tenir ces bureaux ouverts !

Le vampire lève les yeux vers elle et hausse les sourcils en signe d’interrogation. Avec une grimace, elle referme la porte derrière elle, tourne la clef dans la serrure et déclare :

— Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd’hui ! Je suis claquée et j’ai envie de mordre. Va me faire du café, tu veux ?

Sans discuter, Théodore abandonne son livre sur le bureau et disparaît dans la pièce voisine. Après avoir éteint la lumière, Elyza suit ses pas et va s’affaler sur le canapé. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, elle se sent à bout de force.

Son compagnon revient de la cuisine avec son café, qu’il lui tend, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il semble en meilleure forme que quand elle l’a laissé, en fin de soirée. Presque davantage qu’elle. Peu motivée à lui raconter sa nuit, elle lui ouvre son esprit et, tandis qu’elle le sent triturer à l’intérieur de sa tête, porte sa tasse à son menton et souffle dessus.

— Pour une fois, Elios a fait preuve de perspicacité.

Elle acquiesce mollement.

— Ouais. D’après Phiphi, les lycanthropes suivaient le camion depuis son point de départ.

Et ça parce qu’Elios n’avait pas voulu écarter l’hypothèse que leurs cibles puissent se manifester plus tôt que prévu.

Elle trempe le bout des lèvres dans son café, constate qu’il est encore un peu trop chaud, et recommence à souffler dessus. Au même instant, la sonnerie du téléphone se fait entendre dans les bureaux.

Théodore va pour se lever, mais Elyza lui fait signe qu’elle s’en charge. Dans la pièce voisine, sa seule source de lumière est celle du séjour, dont elle a laissé la porte ouverte.

— Ouais ?

Pas très aimable comme entrée en matière, mais elle considère avoir suffisamment donné pour aujourd’hui. A l’autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur se fait hésitant.

— Heu… Elyza ?

— Qui la demande ?

— C’est moi… Jonathan.

Tiens, tiens !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Johnny ? Un problème ?

Sa tasse toujours en main, elle la porte à ses lèvres et en aspire bruyamment une gorgée.

— Je t’appelle du C.E.S. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me rejoindre ?

Intriguée, Elyza tourne la tête en direction de la porte du séjour. Pas de Théodore dans son encadrement, mais elle sait qu’il ne perd pas une miette de leur échange. Sous son crâne, une légère démangeaison. Signe qu’il partage son émotion.

— Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fous là-bas ?

Un silence lui répond. Puis :

— Heu… en fait, je me suis juste un peu baladé cette nuit et… enfin, je suis tombé sur l’une de nos suspects. Elle est blessée, mais les médecins disent qu’elle s’en sortira.

— Hé ! Pas de blagues, mon p'tit John ! T’es en train de me dire que t’as réussi à capturer l’une de ces saloperies vivantes ?!

— C’est ça, oui.

— Mais comment…

… _t’as fait ?_ allait-elle ajouter. Question stupide. Si cette chose est tombée sur Jonathan, il est suffisamment costaud pour se défendre et même pour la mettre en pièces. Elle secoue la tête, comme pour se sortir d’un étourdissement.

— Oh merde ! C’est d’accord, j’arrive tout de suite !

Elle va pour raccrocher, mais Jonathan émet un glapissement.

— Attends… ! ajoute-t-il d’une voix affolée. Tu… est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?


	26. Chapter 26

Quand Elyza passe la porte du service des urgences du C.E.S., de nombreux Surnaturels patientent dans la salle d’attente.

Derrière son comptoir, l’hôte d’accueil – un Nourk au poil blanc particulièrement épais – est plongé dans la lecture du dernier numéro du Petit Surnaturel. Ses sourcils lui dissimulent les yeux et il a un long museau dont le bout laisse apparaître une peau rose, ainsi qu’une truffe noire et humide. Une grosse patte griffue tourne la page qu’il était en train de lire et, soulevant un sourcil, ce qui laisse apparaître un petit œil noir, il fixe Elyza derrière ses verres en demi-lune. D’un signe de tête, celle-ci lui fait savoir qu’elle n’a pas besoin de lui et s’avance vers la salle d’attente. Un Esprit des Bois se crispe à son approche – petite créature au corps noueux, semblable à de l’écorce, dont le visage se résume à une face en bois lisse, convexe, où se découpent deux trous pour les yeux et une longue balafre pour la bouche –, mais elle ne lui accorde aucune attention, avisant déjà Jonathan. Recroquevillé sous une couverture, un bel hématome lui déformant le front, elle voit une lueur de soulagement s’allumer dans son regard.

— Alors Johnny, où elle est ? questionne-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet de vêtements qu’elle transporte, ainsi qu’une vieille paire de chaussures.

— Encore au bloc opératoire. Les médecins pensent qu’elle restera dans le coma quelques jours…

— T’es bien sûr que c’en est une ?

— Ça oui ! À cause de l’odeur. Impossible de se tromper !

Là-dessus, il se redresse et la couverture qui le recouvrait glisse à terre en un tas froissé. Elyza lève les yeux au ciel. Elle se serait bien passée de ce spectacle ! Comme tous les lycanthropes, Jonathan éprouve quelques difficultés avec le concept de pudeur et la chose est loin de plaire aux autres patients. Un Infernal aux cornes de bouc, assis juste en face, lui adresse un regard noir, sa lèvre supérieure retroussée dévoilant de grosses dents jaunes. Elyza envoie un coup de coude à son compagnon.

— Active-toi un peu, tu veux ? Je crois que tu déranges.

Jonathan lui jette un coup d’œil, avant de fixer l’Infernal et, d’un haussement d’épaules, remonter sa braguette. Puis il termine de boutonner son pantalon et passe la chemise fripée, dissimulant ainsi les bandages rougis qui recouvrent ses épaules.

— C’était à Théodore, lui apprend-elle. Et il te fait dire que tu peux les garder.

La chose a d’ailleurs déclenché une belle dispute entre elle et le vampire. Il était convenu qu’il l’accompagne, ce jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui rappelle que Jonathan avait besoin de vêtements. L’armoire de Théodore est pleine de vieilles nippes qu’il ne met plus, mais les lui arracher s’était révélé difficile. Résultat des courses, il lui avait balancé au visage ces quelques trophées, avant de s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

— Oh, commence Jonathan, devinant sans mal les raisons derrière cette générosité inattendue. Je suis désolé… je les lui rembourserai.

En réponse de quoi, elle lui envoie une bourrade.

— Laisse tomber, va ! C’est qu’un vieux grincheux ! Raconte-moi plutôt comment tu lui es tombé dessus, à ta bestiole.

Avec un hochement de tête, Jonathan s’exécute, tout en boutonnant sa chemise. Il lui explique son idée d’aller traîner aux abords du quartier vampirique, comment il s’est laissé guider par l’odeur, et puis le carnage. Arrivé à ce stade, Elyza le coupe :

— Attends ! Comment ça, deux autres morts au moins ? J’étais avec les Brigades une partie de la nuit et j’ai rien entendu là-dessus.

Et à Jonathan d’avouer, un peu coupable :

— Eh bien… c’est sans doute parce que je ne les ai pas encore prévenues.

— C’est bon, fais pas cette tête ! ‘pas comme s’ils étaient encore en vie, de toute façon…

Disant cela, elle tâte ses poches, à la recherche de monnaie. Puis, d’un geste du pouce, elle désigne le petit poste téléphonique fixé prêt de l’entrée.

— Juste le temps de passer un coup de fil à Bébert et on met les voiles. Y a un bar ouvert, pas loin. On n’aura qu’à aller s’y poser pour discuter !


	27. Chapter 27

Après avoir promis à Barnabé de lui envoyer Jonathan d’ici une heure ou deux, ils avaient gagné le bar repéré plus tôt par Elyza.

Le C.E.S. se situant au beau milieu du territoire Surnaturel, l’établissement dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était plein à craquer de Merveilleux, Infernaux, et même de quelques Monstrueux, ce malgré l’heure tardive. La présence d’Elyza n’y fut donc pas acceptée de bon cœur – une représentante de l’Ordre venant mettre le nez par chez vous étant ce qu’il y a de pire pour les affaires. D’ailleurs, plusieurs clients ne tardèrent pas à s’éclipser ; sans doute à cause d’une histoire de conscience.

Après s’être installés dans un coin à l’écart et avoir passé commande, Elyza s’allume une cigarette et lance :

— Alors toi, hein ! On peut dire que t’es un sacré petit cachottier !

Pour toute réponse, Jonathan se contente de baisser la tête, un air de chien battu sur les traits.

— Tu sais de quoi je suis en train de causer, pas vrai ? insiste-t-elle. Je pensais en discuter avec toi plus tard dans la journée, mais… tant qu’on est là, tous les deux, et sans cette vieille râleuse de Théo, autant en profiter ! (Elle tapote sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier.) Et je t’avoue que je comprends pas bien ta manœuvre… tu savais pourtant que je cherchais un Surnaturel !

Comme la serveuse – une elfe noire à l’air franchement désapprobateur – arrive avec leur commande, Jonathan profite de ce répit pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Après son départ, il se lance :

— C’est vrai, mais… Je savais aussi que tu détestes les lycanthropes, alors…

— Attends, attends ! C’est quoi encore que cette histoire ? Depuis quand je déteste les lycanthropes ?

— Tu l’as dit toi-même, non ? Tu aurais embauché n’importe quoi, sauf un vampire ou un lycanthrope. Alors… j’ai pensé que… enfin ! Que ce n’était peut-être pas prudent de me présenter comme tel.

— Et tu comptais m’en informer un jour ? Je veux dire… si Elios n’était pas venu jouer les balances ?

— C’est-à-dire, commence-t-il, en se crispant. Je suppose que tu l’aurais deviné tôt ou tard. Le brigadier Barnabé l’a bien fait et…

— Ah, parce que Bébert le sait ? Première nouvelle ! Et depuis quand ?

— Heu… pas depuis très longtemps. Cette après-midi, en fait.

Elle émet un bruit de bouche agacé et porte son verre à ses lèvres, grimace, avant de pester :

— Quelle carne celui-là ! M’a rien dit, que dalle, pas même une allusion. Et après, ça vient se plaindre que je lui fais des cachotteries. C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

— J’espérais que tu ne le saurais pas avant que je sois parvenu à faire mes preuves, avoue-t-il. Je me suis dit que si je te prouvais que les lycanthropes peuvent être dignes de confiance tu pourrais… enfin… accepter de me garder.

Le regard d’Elyza s’assombrit et l’agacement y laisse rapidement place à la colère. Mal à l’aise, il détourne les yeux.

— Alors ça c’est la meilleure ! Hé, je devrais te mettre à la porte rien que parce que t’es foutu de me monter des coups comme celui-là. J’étais censé l’avaler comment, selon toi ?!

— Mais… mais comme tu détestes les lycanthropes, je…

— Quoi ? T’avais pas le choix ? C’est ce que t’essayes de me dire ? Alors écoute-moi bien, mon p'tit gars, parce que je me répéterai pas : de un, t’avais le choix ! Celui d’être honnête avec moi. Non seulement je t’aurais embauché, mais en plus, je me serais arrangé pour régulariser rapidos ta situation. Deuxièmement, je ne déteste pas les lycanthropes. Merde, à la fin ! C’est quoi ces idées à la con qui courent sur moi ? Je peux saquer personne, d’accord ? Je me méfie de tout le monde, Surnaturels comme Naturels. Par expérience, mais aussi parce que ça fait partie de mon métier. Alors ouais, c’est vrai que j’ai peut-être dit que je voulais pas de lycans… c’est même sûr, en fait. Mais t’as tout compris de travers : c’est des lycanthropes du coin que je ne veux pas ! Autrement dit, si un mec de chez Elios s’était pointé chez moi avec pour excuse qu’il cherche à se racheter une conduite, je te l’aurais viré tellement vite que l’ombre de ce con aurait pas suivi le mouvement !

« Et si j’ai pas précisé, tu vois, c’est parce que j’ignorais qu’y avait d’autres lycanthropes sur mon territoire. Ce qui est bizarre, d’ailleurs ! Parce que ceux de ton espèce sont censés passer par la case recensement à leur arrivée ici !

— Je sais, oui. Le brigadier me l’a aussi reproché…

Elle grogne et, les bras croisés, bascule sa chaise sur deux pieds. De plus en plus mal à l’aise, Jonathan tripote son verre, le fait rouler entre ses paumes, incapable de trouver la bonne attitude à adopter. La table la plus proche de la leur s’est vidée de ses occupants, tandis que les consommateurs d’une autre l’ont un peu écartée. C’est à présent à voix basse qu’ils discutent entre eux, obligés de se courber en avant pour s’entendre.

— Est-ce que tu comptes me mettre à la porte… ?

Il faut plusieurs secondes à Elyza pour lui répondre :

— J’en sais rien. Franchement, j’suis pas certaine de vouloir bosser avec un menteur.

— Je t’assure que je ne l’aurais jamais fait si je ne pensais pas que mes origines risquaient de poser problème !

— Ouais, peut-être. Il n’empêche que si t’as été capable de me monter un char comme celui-là, je me dis que tu serais bien foutu de recommencer. Chaque fois que tu seras en difficulté, tu risques d’essayer de me prendre pour plus conne que je ne le suis. Et ça, tu vois, ça me plaît pas bien.

Jonathan ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais préfère se taire, conscient qu’il aura du mal à la convaincre du contraire. Finalement, Elyza laisse retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds et s’accoude à la table. Elle fait rouler sa cigarette entre deux doigts.

— Cela dit, faut avouer que t’as fait du beau boulot cette nuit. C’est pas dit qu’on parvienne à faire parler cette saloperie, mais… bah ! En avoir une en vie, c’est toujours mieux que rien.

Presque timidement, Jonathan relève les yeux sur elle.

— Puis, c’est pas non plus comme si les volontaires se bousculaient à ma porte, poursuit-elle. Alors bon, j’me dis que je pourrais tout aussi bien te laisser une seconde chance.

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Jonathan bondit.

— Ça veux dire… que tu me gardes à l’essai ?

— Ça veut dire, mon p'tit John, répond-elle en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Que je vais te filer le poste. Mais attention, à la moindre entourloupe, je te fous à la porte. Pigé ?

Un sourire incertain vient étirer les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Merci. De tout cœur, merci et… je te jure que je ne te décevrai pas.

— C’est à voir. Enfin ! Y a encore quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans toute cette histoire. Comment t’as su que ces saloperies traînaient du côté de chez Maureen ?

Jonathan se racle la gorge, de nouveau mal à l’aise. Il aurait préféré noyer le poisson, mais s’il commence déjà à lui dissimuler des choses, il ne risque pas de faire long feu chez elle.

— En fait… j’ai eu la visite d’un membre de la meute en fin d’après-midi. Julian. Je suppose que tu le connais… ?

La grimace qu’elle lui offre est particulièrement explicite.

— Je me le suis coltiné pas plus tard que tout à l’heure. Quelle plaie, ce mec ! (Puis, un doute venant la titiller, elle plisse les paupières.) Attends un peu ! Pourquoi est-ce que Juju viendrait te baver ce genre d’informations ? Dis voir, t’as quand même pas de liens avec la meute ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Ça n’a rien à voir, vraiment ! Julian passait dans le coin pour… enfin, il voulait que je rejoigne leurs rangs, c’est vrai, mais je lui ai dit que… (Conscient qu’il s’enfonce, il se racle de nouveau la gorge et reprend :) En vérité, on se connaît un peu. Il pense que je n’ai pas ma place chez toi. Il connaît ma situation, il sait que j’ai besoin d’un plan pour rester ici. La meute d’Elios a toujours besoin de nouveaux membres et, même si son Alpha ne m’aime pas, il pensait pouvoir me faire embaucher. J’ai refusé, bien sûr. Et puis, on en est venus à parler de… enfin, ces meurtres. C’est là qu’il m’a raconté pour les attaques. (Puis, comme Elyza ne dit rien, se contente de le fixer d’un air qu’il n’apprécie pas, il termine :) Mais tu sais, je n’ai aucun lien avec la meute. Aucun ! Julian est juste une connaissance, et encore !

— Je vois…

Un sourire en coin détestable vient étirer les lèvres de son interlocutrice. Elle comprend mieux, à présent, les mots de Julian, un peu plus tôt. Ça lui avait semblé bizarre, qu’un type comme lui vienne lui demander de faire preuve d’indulgence…

— Voilà encore quelque chose que tu t’étais bien gardé de me dire, hein, mon p'tit John ? Et puis Julian, quand même ! Si j’peux me permettre, faut sacrément avoir faim pour se le farcir celui-là.

Le rouge monte aux joues de Jonathan, qui panique :

— Ce… ce n’est pas ce que tu crois !

— Ah non ? Pardon, hein, mais Juju, c’est vraiment pas le genre à venir vous proposer un plan de secours comme ça. Gratis ! Tu me feras pas avaler un truc pareil.

— D’accord, on a couché ensemble… une fois. Juste une fois ! Je venais d’arriver. On avait pas mal bu et… voilà. Mais c’était une erreur !

— Une erreur, hein ?

— Je te jure que c’est vrai !

Pour autant, il ne parvient pas à lui faire perdre son sourire narquois. Oh et puis merde ! Qu’elle pense ce qu’elle veut !

Agacé, il porte son verre à ses lèvres. Le regard d’Elyza, lui, ne tarde pas à se faire lointain. Les sourcils froncés, elle tambourine des doigts sur la table.

— Mais dis-moi. Et ta meute ?

La question est si inattendue qu’il manque de s’étouffer.

— Comment ça ?

— Bin ouais, je me dis que tu dois bien en avoir une quelque part, non ? C’est comme ça que vous fonctionnez, à la base.

— Si je te dis que je ne veux pas en parler, tu vas t’énerver ?

— Hé, Johnny, qui de nous deux est sur une corde raide déjà ?

Touché ! Et puis, au point où il en est…

Il repose son verre et se masse la nuque.

— En vérité, j’ai quitté ma meute il y a des années.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Eh bien… en fait, je suis entré en conflit avec mon Alpha. Je n’appréciais pas certaines de ses idées et… disons que je l’ai fait savoir. Comme après ça, ce n’était plus vivable et que le reste de la meute était contre moi, j’ai préféré partir.

— C’est rare ça, non ? Que l’un de vous s’oppose à son Alpha.

— Oh, ça arrive… mais généralement, les choses ne vont pas aussi loin. Enfin voilà, comme je n’étais plus le bienvenu chez les miens, j’ai un peu, disons, vivoté de droite à gauche. J’ai eu quelques soucis avec d’autres meutes et comme je ne parvenais à m’installer nulle part, j’ai fini par venir ici. Je me suis dis que dans une métropole de cette taille, je passerais inaperçu, mais…

— Mais ça a foiré.

Jonathan acquiesce.

— La situation reste malgré tout plus vivable qu’à l’extérieur… et avec l’immigration qui a envahi cette partie du monde, je sais qui si je devais quitter les Cités, les choses seraient encore plus compliquées pour moi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir facilement trouver du travail, sans compter l’Ordre… et puis les meutes locales…

— Tu peux toujours retourner dans ton ancienne meute, non ?

— Ça non, impossible ! Pas de la façon dont je suis parti, en tout cas. Même si je les suppliais, je suis fini chez eux.

Là-dessus, il termine son verre. Elyza s’allume une cigarette et en tire quelques bouffées, avant de reprendre :

— Bon, et maintenant ? J’espère que tu t’es préparé à ce que va te réserver la vie, si tu travailles pour moi. La paye ne sera pas bien élevée, pas d’horaires fixes, pas de congés, des heures sup’ en pagaye, t’asseoir sur tout espoir d’augmentation, pas de sécurité et des problèmes comme s’il en pleuvait. Ceux que tu aideras auront des caisses d’ingratitude pour toi, mais niveau reconnaissance, tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps. Et puis ton hôtel, là, faut pas espérer gagner de quoi te le payer.

— Oh, tu sais, il n’est pas si cher…

— Mouais ! Sauf que s’il y a bien une chose que je sais sur vous autres, lycanthropes, c’est que vous avez des goûts de luxe. Tu me feras pas croire que tu crèches dans un bouge ! Et crois-moi, avec ce que je compte te filer, tu vas vite devoir faire un choix entre avoir un toit au-dessus de ta tête ou te remplir l’estomac.

— À ce point ?!

— Hé, je t’ai prévenu : si tu espères te faire du blé, c’est pas chez moi qu’il faut venir frapper.

Nerveusement, Jonathan triture ses boutons de manchette. Décidément, la situation s’annonce plus compliquée qu’il ne s’y attendait.

— Dans ce cas… je suppose que je vais devoir trouver quelque chose de plus abordable.

— Tu pourrais, mais moi j’ai un meilleur plan à te proposer. Si je t’embauche, je risque d’avoir besoin de toi à n’importe quelle heure et, tu vois, le mieux pour nous deux c’est que je puisse t’avoir à portée de main. Alors, voilà, ma maison est grande, suffisamment pour m’encombrer d’un autre squatteur.

— Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

— Oh, dis rien, va ! C’est pas vraiment comme si je te faisais une fleur.

— Mais et Théodore ? Il ne risque pas de s’y opposer ?

— Si, mais je m’en fous.

Là-dessus, elle croise les bras, la cigarette calée au coin des lèvres, et le menton relevé, dans une attitude déterminée.

Intérieurement, Jonathan s’en étonne. Comme le lui a confirmé Julian, elle et Théodore ont bien un lien. Et ce qu’il sait des règles en vigueur au sein de la communauté vampirique, c’est qu’une larve ne peut avoir le dessus sur son maître. Pourtant, et de ce qu’il a pu observer, il semble évident que c’est Elyza qui a l’autorité sur leur duo. Une anomalie sur laquelle il aurait aimé l’interroger, mais celle-ci a déjà repoussé sa chaise pour se lever.

— T’auras qu’à venir avec tes valises demain, dans l’après-midi. Comme ça, tu pourras t’installer directement.

Et comme elle sort son portefeuille pour régler leur note, elle lui fait savoir :

— Et ça, mon p'tit John, c’est la première avance sur salaire que je t’accorde !


	28. Chapter 28

— Alors, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?

Jonathan secoue la tête, comme sidéré.

Il n’était pas arrivé depuis quelques minutes qu’Elyza l’entraînait déjà en direction du couloir donnant sur les chambres, pour pénétrer dans la dernière pièce, à gauche – en fait une bibliothèque, couplée d’une salle d’archives. Au fond, un vieil escalier en bois dont l’allure poussiéreuse, au moment où il y posait le pied, lui avait fait craindre le pire… tout comme l’étage qu’il devait découvrir – mal entretenu, sentant fort l’humidité et composé de plusieurs pièces aux portes closes. Elyza s’était arrêtée face à la première, avait fait tourner la clef dans sa serrure, avant de s’écarter pour lui permettre d’entrer.

Il se tient sur le seuil d’une chambre. Certes peu meublée, ayant besoin d’un bon coup de balai et située sous les combles, mais suffisamment spacieuse pour qu’il ne s’y sente pas à l’étroit. Sur la droite, un lit. En face, un large velux, qui ne laisse pas suffisamment passer la lumière extérieure à son goût. Le tout reste vieillot et sent le renfermé, mais ça ne tient qu’à lui d’en faire un endroit où il fait bon vivre.

— Je peux vraiment habiter là ?

Elyza, qui s’est appuyée contre l’encadrement de la porte, arque un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ? T’aimes pas ?

— Non ! Au contraire ! C’est juste que…

— Ouais… tu t’attendais à ce que je te refile une ruine, c’est ça ? devine-t-elle, plus amusée que vexée. Mais comme j’t'ai dit, va pas croire que je te fais une faveur. C’est juste plus simple d’avoir le personnel sous la main… au fait, je t’ai dit que les heures sup' n’étaient pas payées ?

Sans répondre, Jonathan passe une main le long du mur, à l’emplacement d’une poutre apparente. Il a encore du mal à réaliser. En quelques jours, sa vie vient de changer du tout au tout. À présent, il possède non seulement un emploi et un toit sur sa tête, mais également l’assurance que son visa sera renouvelé, ainsi qu’une protection contre ceux qui pourraient désapprouver sa présence sur ce territoire.

— Avant que l’Ordre ne récupère le bâtiment, je crois que c’était un genre d’auberge… ou d’hôtel… 'fin, un truc comme ça. Toutes les autres pièces sont aussi des piaules.

— Et pour ce qui est des commodités ?

— Les… heeeeeein ?

À voir son expression, c’est comme s’il venait de s’exprimer dans une langue étrangère.

— Les toilettes.

— Ah ça ! Au rez-de-chaussée. Je te montrerai après. Pour la douche, c’est pareil, et te faudra aussi partager la cuisine avec nous. En fait, à part nos piaules, tout est en commun. Mais bon, si t’as vécu dans une meute, tu dois avoir l’habitude.

Tout en se demandant quelle idée elle peut bien se faire de la vie en meute, il répond :

— Je possédais mon propre appartement, là où je vivais autrefois.

— Ah ouais ? C’était le grand luxe, alors.

Un froncement de sourcils vient plisser son front, mais il décide d’abandonner le sujet. Tout en le fixant, elle a commencé à se curer l’oreille gauche. Sans gêne, de la façon la plus naturelle et décontractée du monde.

— Au fait, j’ai eu un appel du C.E.S. Paraîtrait que ta bestiole s’en est bien tirée, mais ils savent toujours pas quand elle se décidera à sortir du coma.

— Ils savent de quelle espèce il s’agit ?

Elle émet un reniflement et croise les bras.

— Pas encore. Mais les cadavres qu’on leur a refilés devraient les y aider. D’ailleurs, c’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai encore du boulot, moi ! Les Brigades ont décidé de fouiller le territoire, histoire de retrouver le reste du troupeau. J’ai promis de leur donner un coup de main.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?

— Nan, c’est bon ! Prends ta journée et fais ce que tu as à faire ici. Du boulot, t’en auras bien assez tôt, alors profites-en !


	29. Chapter 29

Avant de partir, Elyza lui a confié la clef des bureaux, avec la consigne de verrouiller derrière lui s’il doit s’absenter. À cause de Théodore. Pas possible de compter sur lui une fois plongé dans le sommeil.

C’est donc sur la pointe des pieds qu’il longe le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, profitant de la situation pour jeter un regard un peu plus appuyé sur les lieux. S’il évite la chambre d’Elyza et de Théodore, il fait le tour des autres pièces, s’arrêtant sur la cuisine, puis la salle de bain. Il a encore du mal à réaliser qu’il va vivre ici. Que bientôt, cet environnement sera également le sien et lui deviendra aussi familier qu’aux deux autres.

Ce n’est qu’une fois sa curiosité assouvie qu’il décide de passer aux choses sérieux. Dans la cuisine, il y a un petit débarras où il manque d’être frappé par le manche d’un balai entreposé n’importe comment. Il y prend ce dont il a besoin, cire comprise, et remonte le tout avec un peu moins de discrétion qu’à la descente.

Dans les heures qui suivent, il s’affaire à redonner un coup de neuf à sa chambre. Le velux, quand il veut l’ouvrir, lui oppose quelques résistances, mais finit par céder dans un gémissement. Les draps qu’Elyza lui a remis ont plusieurs accrocs et ont un peu jaunis, mais sentent encore la lessive. Les anciens sont jetés en boule dans un coin et y restent tout le temps que dure son grand nettoyage.

Quand il en termine avec cette tâche ingrate, le soleil se couche à l’horizon. Ses vieux draps sous le bras, il décide d’aller prendre une douche, afin de se débarrasser de la sueur comme de la poussière qui irritent sa peau. Puis il remonte à nouveau, pour se changer cette fois.

Le soleil a continué de décliner et il fait à présent trop sombre dans la pièce pour pouvoir se contenter de la seule lumière extérieure. Au plafond, il y a un fil qui pend et qui sert d’interrupteur à une ampoule qu’il espère encore en état de marche. Quand il tire dessus, des grésillements lui tiennent lieu de récompense et, après quelques clignotements, l’ampoule finit par déverser une lueur.

Dans sa malle, il pioche des vêtements propres, se change, avant de ranger le reste dans l’armoire. La chose faite, il pousse un soupir et s’assied sur le lit. Sous lui, les ressors grincent en protestation. Il porte une main à ses cheveux encore humides et laisse son regard balayer la pièce. Il est chez lui… chez lui ! Cette idée lui semble étrange, presque de l’ordre du songe. Un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres, tandis qu’il laisse retomber sa main. Au même instant, son estomac se manifeste.

Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui apprend qu’il est dix-neuf heures passées et qu’il n’a rien avalé depuis le déjeuner. Du reste, il a oublié d’aller faire des courses dans l’après-midi et ne se sent pas le courage de s’acquitter de cette corvée maintenant, pas davantage qu’il n’éprouve l’envie d’aller dîner au restaurant. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être Elyza acceptera-t-elle de lui donner quelque chose… au moins pour ce soir ?

Au rez-de-chaussée, toujours aucune trace de la jeune femme, mais il trouve Théodore, affairé derrière ses fourneaux.

En l’entendant approcher, ce dernier détourne les yeux de la viande qu’il fait cuir pour le toiser. Son expression est glaciale, sinon clairement hostile, et Jonathan comprend qu’il n’est toujours pas le bienvenu. Gêné, il se racle la gorge et bredouille :

— Heu… je n’ai pas eu le temps d’aller faire des courses, alors…

L’espace d’un instant, il croit qu’il va le chasser de la cuisine – l’autre n’étant après tout ni tenu de le nourrir, ni même d’être aimable avec lui. Pourtant, après de longues secondes d’un silence oppressant, le vampire s’en retourne à sa cuisson en murmurant :

— Regarde dans les placards.

S’il s’étonne de cette générosité inattendue, il devine qu’Elyza ne doit pas y être étrangère. A tous les coups le vampire a eu droit à un remontage de bretelles en règle, avec l’ordre de se montrer courtois à son encontre… ou du moins, de faire des efforts.

Se sentant dans la peau d’un pique-assiette, Jonathan entreprend de jeter un œil aux provisions de ses hôtes. Après un tour dans les placards – guère fructueux – il s’accroupit pour ouvrir le réfrigirateur, encastré sous l’évier. Une vague de fraîcheur vient lui picoter le visage. À l’intérieur, surtout du sang. Des petites bouteilles, soigneusement alignées. Et, là où on a pu trouver un peu de place, de la viande, du lait et du beurre.

— Est-ce que je peux prendre le steak ?

Théodore se contente d’un haussement d’épaules pour toute réponse, ce qu’il traduit par un oui.

— Je vous rembourserai…

Nouveau haussement d’épaules. Décidément !

Il récupère la petite assiette où repose son futur repas et referme le réfrigérateur. Dans les placards, il n’a pas trouvé grand-chose non plus. Du pain, qu’il a mis de côté, mais il n’ose pas toucher aux autres aliments qui, pour la plupart, sont conservés dans des bocaux en verre.

— Merci, au fait…

Troisième haussement d’épaules. Il soupire donc et va pour quitter la cuisine, mais hésite et revient à Théodore, qui continue d’occuper la gazinière. S’il aurait préféré faire cuire sa viande, il ne tient pas à se montrer trop exigeant et c’est surtout la curiosité qui le retient dans la pièce. Un vampire qui cuisine… il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce tableau.

— Tu… tu manges vraiment ta viande cuite ?

Cette fois, Théodore daigne lui adresser un regard où brille l’exaspération.

— Ce n’est pas pour moi, répond-il et Jonathan peut sentir combien ça lui coûte. Quand je me lève et qu’Elyza n’est pas rentrée, je m’occupe de ses repas. Ça lui évite de ne se nourrir que de café et de saloperies.

Un aveu qui ne manque pas de le surprendre et de l’intriguer. La hiérarchie établie entre lui et Elyza n’a décidément rien de conventionnelle.

— Et ce n’est pas trop dur ? Je veux dire… de cuisiner correctement quand on est vampire ?

Car ce qu’il sait de ces êtres, c’est que leurs papilles gustatives ont pris la tangente avec leur mort.

— Ce n’est pas très important…

Vraiment ? En ce qui le concerne, il n’aurait jamais permis à l’un d’eux de cuisiner pour lui. Un coup à se retrouver avec du sel dans la compote !

— Ôte-moi d’un d’un doute : elle trouve vraiment ça bon ?

Un soupir lui répond et Théodore se tourne vers lui avec une assiette à la main.

S’y étalent des légumes et ce qu’il croit être un morceau de quiche. Par curiosité, Jonathan attrape quelques légumes du bout des doigts et les enfourne dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres se tordent en une courbe peu flatteuse.

— Heu… c’est pas terrible.

Mais moins horrible que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Théodore repose l’assiette sur son plan de travail.

— À cause de notre lien, ses papilles gustatives sont foutues. Elle trouve ça délicieux.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour elle ? s’enquiert Jonathan, comme il s’en retourne à ses fourneaux.

— Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de faire la conversation ?

Sans doute pas. Jonathan voit bien que l’autre se retient de ne pas l’envoyer bouler. Il prend toutefois le risque d’insister :

— Je demandais juste…

Après un silence, durant lequel il se résigne à ne pas obtenir de réponse, Théodore finit par avouer :

— Ça doit faire quelque chose comme onze ans.

Un sacré bout de chemin, quoique ça ne doive pas représenter grand-chose pour un vampire, les siens se targuant d’appartenir à la grande famille des éternels. Si Jonathan n’est pas certain que la chose soit vraie, il sait néanmoins leur espérance de vie impressionnante.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de travailler pour elle ?

Une question indiscrète. Théodore lui décoche un coup d’œil glacial.

— Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

— Je trouve ça surprenant, c’est tout. Je veux dire… à l’époque, elle ne travaillait pas encore avec des Surnaturels. Et puis, c’est une Gardienne ! Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te décider ?

— Disons que ça me convenait…

— De travailler pour l’Ordre ?

— Non, de travailler pour elle. (Il se tourne et croise les bras.) Tu ne t’imagines tout de même pas que j’ai accepté sans une bonne raison. Comme n’importe quel Surnaturel, j’ai appris à détester l’Ordre et à me méfier de ses représentants. Mais avoir l’une d’eux pour larve, c’est… disons comme une sorte de victoire.

— Un genre de trophée, quoi ?

Un travers vampirique qui ne lui est pas inconnu. De la même façon que l’habit fait la réputation du lycanthrope, la larve fait celle des vampires.

— Précisément. Et les Gardiens sont des trophées difficiles à obtenir, suffisamment pour qu’il n’y ait jamais eu de précédent. Il aurait donc été criminel de ma part de refuser son offre.

— Quitte à lui laisser les rênes de votre union ?

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Théodore, qui se détourne pour éteindre le gaz. Puis il place la viande un peu trop brûlée dans l’assiette d’Elyza.

Comme il passe dans la pièce voisine, pour aller la déposer sur la table, Jonathan lui emboîte le pas.

— Tu permets que je te pose une dernière question ?

Sur la table se trouve déjà du sel, du poivre, un verre vide, ainsi que des couverts, une tasse retournée et un petit bol de sucres. Les lèvres du vampire se pincent, en signe d’impatience.

— J’imagine que c’est inévitable.

— C’est à propos d’Elyza. Comment se fait-il qu’elle ait conservé cette apparence ?

En vrai, la chose continue de le troubler, bien qu’il n’ait pas osé demandé d’éclaircissement auprès de la concernée.

Théodore, qui s’est assis à table, le fixe, presque surpris.

— C’est une plaisanterie ? (Et comme Jonathan semble ne pas comprendre, il ajoute :) Et ça prétend être un spécialiste en Surnaturel !

Et à son interlocuteur, penaud, d’avouer :

— Ah… en vérité, je ne m’y connais pas tant que ça. Enfin… un peu plus que le tout venant, mais… il fallait bien que je me vende, sinon vous ne m’auriez pas laissé ma chance.

— Et tu pensais vraiment que nous ne remarquerions rien ?

— Si… mais je me disais que si ça arrivait… eh bien… que ça prendrait un peu de temps.

Le reproche qu’il peut lire dans les yeux sombres de Théodore lui fait détourner les siens. Finalement, le vampire pousse un soupir.

— C’est pas croyable… (Puis, revenant au sujet initiale :) Dans ce cas, tu apprendras, monsieur le faux spécialiste en Surnaturel, que le corps d’un Gardien arrête de vieillir au moment où il reçoit son Ombre.

— Ah bon ?

— Ça a l’air de te surprendre… mais tu sais, tout comme les vampires, les Gardiens ne sont en définitif que des Infectés de deuxième catégorie.

Même s’il s’agit là d’une réalité que l’Ordre n’acceptera jamais de reconnaître. De leur opinion, ils demeurent des Naturels qui n’ont fait qu’asservir une espèce Surnaturelle, de la même façon qu’un maître dresse son chien pour sa propre défense. Tout le monde, cependant, ne partage pas cette opinion et c’est bien pourquoi certains Princes tendent à se méfier d’eux.

— J’ignorais qu’ils acceptaient d’infecter des membres aussi jeunes, dit Jonathan, songeur.

Il lui semble en effet qu’il y a peu d’intérêt à prendre pour Gardiens des adolescents, dont le corps n’a pas fini de se construire. C’est même surprenant qu’on les laisse faire… les Naturels ont tendance à être chatouilleux sur un certain nombre de questions, et celle-ci fait partie du lot.

Se calant plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, Théodore croise les bras et répond :

— Logiquement, ils ne le font pas en dessous d’un certain âge. C’est plus prudent.

— Parce qu’il pourrait y avoir des complications au moment où l’Ombre est offerte à son porteur ? devine Jonathan, qui sait au moins que les Gardiens ne possédant pas une force d’esprit suffisante sont rendus fous par leur parasite au moment de fusionner avec lui.

— Par exemple…

— Alors… ce serait pour cette raison qu’Elyza n’arrive pas à contrôler la sienne ?

Théodore lui adresse un regard noir. Du haut niveau. Presque aussi impressionnant que ceux d’Elios.

— Tiens donc ! lâche-t-il. Je crois qu’il est inutile de demander de qui tu tiens cette information.

— Pardon ?

Il y a, dans le ton du vampire, un il ne sait quoi qui le hérisse. Comme un soupçon d’accusation. Tout en se demandant de quoi il est censé se sentir coupable, il ajoute :

— Est-ce que c’est censé être un secret ? Enfin ! Je m’en serais rendu compte tôt ou tard, de toute façon…

— Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu te serais plutôt fait mettre à la porte avant que ça ne se produise.

— C’est ce que tu espères ? Que je me fasse virer ?

— Je pensais même t’y aider, avoue le vampire, sans se démonter. Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas utile…

Jonathan le fixe, perdu. L’agacement qui monte en lui durcit son ton :

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

— Que tôt ou tard, tu vas nous attirer des problèmes. Elyza refuse de m’écouter, mais je sais qu’elle finira par entendre raison…

Cette fois parfaitement scandalisé, il n’arrive qu’à grande peine à contenir son énervement. Théodore s’en rend compte et arque un sourcil.

— Ça a l’air de te déplaire, note-t-il. Mais tu sais, il y a un moment que je supporte la meute. Ce que j’en ai retenu, c’est que les lycanthropes ne sont qu’une source à emmerdements.

— Je te ferai remarquer que je n’ai rien à voir avec ceux de chez Elios !

— Que tu dis !

Le vampire a croisé les bras et soutient son regard. Les doigts crispés sur le dossier de la chaise qui lui fait face, Jonathan va pour répliquer, quand le claquement de la porte du séjour se fait entendre. Tous deux tournent leur regard dans sa direction. Elyza vient de rentrer, la mine chiffonnée de ceux dont la journée n’a pas été de tout repos. Elle a un signe de la main à leur attention et lance :

— Plus tard les blablas. D’abord boire un coup, puis manger ! Maman est affamée !

Elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise qui fait face à son assiette. Sans un mot, Théodore se lève pour aller lui remplir son verre. Un liquide doré l’en encombre, quand il le repose devant elle. À l’odeur, Jonathan penche pour du Whisky. A son tour, il se rend dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher des couverts, ainsi qu’un verre d’eau. Quand il revient, Théodore a de nouveau pris place à table et Elyza a attaqué son repas.

Comme il s’installe lui aussi, il questionne :

— Ça te plaît vraiment ?

Et, du menton, désigne l’assiette de la jeune femme.

Théodore lui adresse un regard en coin, qu’il ignore, tandis qu’Elyza cesse de jouer les ogresses. La bouche encore pleine et peu soucieuse des bonnes manières, elle répond :

— Pourquoi, t’en veux ?

Là-dessus, elle lui tend son assiette. Jonathan lève les mains devant lui.

— Sans façon ! C’est juste qu’avec tout ce qu’on m’a raconté, je me demandais comment c’était… la cuisine d’un vampire.

Près de lui, Théodore se crispe, bien qu’il s’efforce visiblement de conserver un visage impassible.

Inconsciente de la tension régnant entre eux, Elyza repose son assiette et lève un pouce.

— Délicieux ! (Elle porte son verre à ses lèvres, grimace, avant d’ajouter :) On prétend qu’ils sont pas bien doués pour ce genre de trucs, mais… honnêtement, Théodore est un chef.

Sur quoi, elle recommence à se bâfrer. Jonathan décide d’ignorer le petit sourire du vampire et de s’occuper plutôt de son propre repas. Car quoi qu’en dise l’autre, cela semble lui faire plaisir que quelqu’un apprécie sa cuisine.

Alors que son couteau tranche dans la chair crue, son ventre se rappelle à lui un peu trop bruyamment. Il s’empresse d’appuyer dessus pour le faire taire.

— Au fait ! T’as pu faire un peu de ménage ?

D’un geste de sa fourchette, Elyza lui désigne le plafond.

— Oui… j’ai presque terminé.

— Si t’as besoin d’aide, demande à Théo. (Une proposition qui fait grimacer le concerné.) Y s’est un peu relâché ces derniers temps, mais sinon, c’est un vrai maniaque. Sans lui, cette baraque serait une porcherie !

C’est au tour de Jonathan d’avoir un petit sourire – moqueur celui-là.

— Eh bien ! D’abord la cuisine, maintenant le ménage… il faut croire que tu as tout de même certaines qualités.

C’est petit, mais il en veut encore à Théodore pour sa réflexion sur les lycanthropes. Et si Elyza ne semble pas relever le sarcasme, l’expression du vampire, elle, s’assombrit.

Alors que Jonathan attaque son repas, les doigts fins de Théodore se dirigent en direction du petit bol à sucres. Il en saisit un et dit, doucement :

— Jonathan…

Comme l’interpellé tourne les yeux vers lui, le vampire jette le morceau de sucre dans sa direction.

— Va chercher !

Le projectile lui frôle la joue et part voler en direction de la cuisine, où on l’entend rebondir. Un fou rire s’empare d’Elyza.

Scandalisé, Jonathan serre les poings et s’exclame :

— Je ne suis pas un chien !

— Vraiment ?

Une toux douloureuse leur parvient, signe qu’Elyza s’étouffe. Ni l’un ni l’autre, toutefois, ne détourne son regard de son vis-à-vis pour s’occuper d’elle. Les mâchoires crispées, Jonathan siffle :

— Ça va, j’ai compris. Très spirituel, Théo, vraiment !

Son interlocuteur bondit presque de sa chaise.

— C’est Théodore ! Théodore ! Ne t’avise plus jamais d’écorcher mon prénom !

— Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt chouette, Théo. Pas vrai, Théo ?

Un échange qui aurait pu mal tourner si Elyza n’était pas parvenue à surmonter son asphyxie pour intervenir :

— Allez, fin de la récréation ! (Sa voix est enrouée et sa respiration un peu sifflante.) Faut qu’on cause.

Quoiqu’à contre cœur, les deux autres daignent lui accorder leur attention.

— Aujourd’hui, j’ai dû me coltiner Bébert et sa mauvaise humeur. On a ratissé une bonne partie du territoire pour foutre la main sur nos saloperies et, oh surprise, ça n’a rien donné. On a affaire à des prudentes. Mes pèzes qu’elles ne se transforment jamais à proximité de leur planque. Trop risqué ! (Elle prend une gorgée de son verre.) Mh ! Au fait Johnny, Bébert et ses copains se sont occupés de ton massacre. Pas joli, joli, à ce qu’on m’a raconté, mais ils ont retrouvé deux gosses. Cachés dans un placard. Tu leur as causé de ta coupable ?

— Puisque tu m’as demandé de garder ça secret, je…, commence-t-il, avant qu’Elyza ne le coupe :

— Bien ! On garde ça pour nous encore un peu. Au moins le temps de savoir si on peut en tirer quelque chose avec l’aide du C.E.S. (Puis, avec un mouvement de sa fourchette, elle ajoute :) D’ailleurs, on n’est pas les seuls sur la piste du troupeau. Elios et sa bande sont eux aussi de la partie… enfin, c’est ce qui se raconte.

Théodore opine du chef, semblant parfaitement saisir les raisons de cette concurrence. Perdu, Jonathan questionne :

— Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi Elios s’intéresserait-il encore à cette histoire ?

Il sait que sa meute a été engagée pour protéger le territoire vampirique, mais maintenant que les Brigades sont sur le coup, la logique voudrait qu’il passe la main. Après tout, tant qu’elles restent loin de chez lui et du clan Maureen, cette affaire ne le concerne plus. Mais à la façon dont Elyza le scrute, il se sent soudain dans la peau du parfait imbécile.

— Allez, Johnny ! Tu dois bien le deviner, non ? (Et comme il paraît toujours perdu, elle émet un claquement de langue.) Tu sais que toi, hein ? Ces bidules sont venus jouer les malins sur mon territoire… qui, dans la tête d’Elios, est son territoire. Qui plus est, ils ont descendu un de ses hommes, deux autres sont encore à l’hôpital et le reste va pas tarder à se retrouver devant le juge. Il peut pas se permettre de laisser passer ça. Un Alpha ça doit venger ses gars, s’il veut que la troupe continue d’avoir confiance en lui !

Une lueur de compréhension s’allume dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

— Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c’est que la meute prépare une exécution ?

— Ouaip ! Histoire de rappeler à tous ceux qui vivent dans le coin, que c’est ce qui arrive aux imbéciles qui veulent jouer aux durs avec lui…

— Et à ceux qui viennent d’ailleurs, qu’ici, c’est lui qui fait la loi, complète Théodore.

— Tss ! Dans ses rêves, peut-être !


	30. Chapter 30

Quand Elyza et Jonathan passent la porte du service hospitalier du C.E.S., la salle d’attente est noire de monde. Plusieurs enfants braillent, certains d’une façon si étrange que leurs lamentations ont quelque chose de lugubre. Une vieille Infernale à tête de caprin tricote en attendant son tour, sans doute rodée aux longues heures d’attente que l’on doit parfois supporter ici.

S’avançant vers le bureau d’accueil, Elyza s’enquiert :

— Mangin est libre ?

Le secrétaire poilu la lorgne derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il abaisse son journal et opine du chef.

— Le professeur vous attend, Gardienne. Troisième étage, chambre dix-huit.

Là-dessus, il replonge dans sa lecture. D’un geste du menton, Elyza désigne les ascenseurs. Arrivés au troisième étage, elle jette un œil à gauche et à droite, avant de pointer du doigt cette direction.

— Ça doit être par là.

Le couloir qu’ils remontent est désert. Dans une chambre, le bruit d’une radio. L’endroit sent la javelle, la maladie, mais aussi la souffrance. Jonathan a froncé le nez, indisposé par toutes ces senteurs, par les trop nombreux corps qui occupent les chambres et dont les odeurs, souvent particulières à leur espèce, se mélangent en un bouquet chargé, aux informations trop nombreuses.

Le bruit de leurs semelles résonne le long du couloir bege, terne, à l’éclairage déprimant.

— Dix-huit, dix-huit… ah ! C’est là !

Une porte close et un numéro, inscrit sur une petite plaque fixée juste à côté. Elyza frappe contre le battant, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Face à elle, une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés de moitié.

Une femme en blouse blanche est assise sur une chaise, au chevet d’une seconde – une jeune personne à la peau sombre que Jonathan n’a aucun mal à reconnaître. Celle-ci a les paupières closes et sa poitrine se soulève doucement. À ses bras, des perfusions. La première se tourne vers eux à leur entrée : la cinquantaine, des yeux cernés et des traits fatigués. Des cheveux grisonnants, coupés courts. Sur son nez, des lunettes rondes.

— Gardienne, salue-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Jonathan qu’elle a rencontré au moment où il leur confiait la Surnaturelle : Monsieur Owan.

Elyza accepte sa main tendue et la serre brièvement.

— Elle est en état de causer ?

— Elle en a l’air, selon vous ? réplique son interlocutrice, avant de secouer la tête. Elle a brièvement repris connaissance ce matin, mais nous n’avons pas pu l’y maintenir très longtemps. Entre nous, je n’ai pas beaucoup d’espoirs…

La courbe de sa bouche se fait amère. Dans son lit, sa patiente a les traits creusés et les poignets entravés par des sangles épaisses. Des cheveux noirs qui bouclent et un nez busqué. D’une grande beauté, il est difficile d’imaginer en elle la créature monstrueuse que Jonathan a combattue quelques jours plus tôt.

— Vous avez de quoi lui tirer les vers du nez ? questionne Elyza.

— A supposé qu’elle reprenne conscience suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions l’interroger, oui. Néanmoins, je doute que nous parvenions à en tirer grand-chose. Je ne crois même pas qu’elle sache où se trouve le reste de sa meute.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Ce que l’on sait de ses crimes… ça ne ressemble pas aux méthodes de chasse de cette espèce.

Jonathan dresse l’oreille, tandis qu’Elyza soulève un sourcil.

— Vous avez trouvé de quoi il s’agit ?

Un hochement de tête lui répond. Puis avec un geste de la main en direction de la porte, Mangin l’invite :

— Sortons. J’ai moi aussi deux ou trois questions à vous poser.

Les deux femmes quittent la pièce, laissant derrière elles un Jonathan troublé. Planté au milieu de la chambre, il tient son borsalino entre ses mains. Le bout de ses doigts est gelé. Le regard posé sur l’inconsciente, il sait qu’il n’y a déjà plus d’espoir pour elle. Qu’elle parvienne ou non à sortir de ses ténèbres, elle sera euthanasiée. Question de sécurité… et de justice. À cette simple idée, son malaise s’accroît et il se surprend à trembler un peu. Une boule vient se former au niveau de son estomac, qu’il n’identifie pas tout de suite comme de la culpabilité. Il secoue la tête et regagne le couloir. Elyza et son interlocutrice se sont arrêtées quelques mètres plus loin pour discuter.

— L’Ordre n’a encore rien décidé, dit Elyza. Il n’est de toute façon pas au courant de sa capture.

Le professeur Mangin a croisé les bras. Un pli soucieux lui barre le front.

— Vous pensez pouvoir la lui dissimuler encore combien de temps ?

— Pas éternellement. Mais tant que vous parviendrez à tenir la presse dans l’ignorance je ne serai pas obligé d’aller le leur baver.

— Qu’est-ce que ça changerait, si l’Ordre était mis au courant ? questionne Jonathan en les rejoignant.

Deux pairs d’yeux se braquent dans sa direction. L’espace d’un instant, il a presque le sentiment de gêner.

— S’il savait, Johnny, il ferait son possible pour la récupérer. Cette chose-là est un danger pour la population Naturelle et si ni le C.E.S., ni les Brigades, ne parviennent à lui faire avouer où se trouvent ses copines, alors l’Ordre voudra tenter sa chance.

— Nous nous y opposerons ! affirme Mangin, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il est hors de question de le laisser se mêler des affaires de ce territoire.

Elyza hausse les épaules.

— L’Ordre a ses méthodes… et elles sont sans doute plus efficaces que les vôtres ou celles des Brigades.

— De la pure barbarie ! Je me refuse à ce qu’elle soit traitée de cette façon.

— Hé ! Je vous rappelle que cette bestiole a massacré plusieurs Naturels ! C’est pas non plus une p'tite boule de poils inoffensive !

— Elle est coupable, c’est vrai, mais les circonstances…

— Font qu’elle reste une criminelle, la coupe Elyza. Commencez pas à lui chercher des excuses !

Les joues de son interlocutrice s’empourprent.

— Je ne suis pas en train de nier la gravité de ses actes, Gardienne. Ces morts sont une tragédie. Et elles le sont d’autant plus que ces créatures ne sont pas hostiles aux vivants. Du moins, pas tant qu’on ne les y oblige pas !

— Et personne ici ne l’a fait, que je sache.

L’atmosphère s’est chargée d’électricité. De crainte d’envenimer la situation, Jonathan n’ose pas intervenir.

— L’Ordre se contente de juger les résultats. Mais il y n’y a pas de résultats sans causes !

— Justement ! Et c’est aussi pour que vous m’éclairiez sur ce point que je suis là.

Il y a de la sincérité dans le ton naturellement bourru d’Elyza. Pourtant, son interlocutrice ne peut s’empêcher de la fixer avec suspicion. Un sourire en coin vient étirer ses lèvres et elle enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

— Hé, Mangin ! On se connaît depuis un moment toutes les deux, non ? J’vous ai pas suffisamment rendu service pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas votre ennemie ?

Il faut néanmoins quelques secondes à son interlocutrice pour perdre son attitude défensive. Elle ferme les yeux, soupire, avant de reconnaître :

— Vous avez raison, Gardienne. (Et comme elle rouvre les paupières :) Venez, allons dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus à l’aise pour discuter.


	31. Chapter 31

— Il s’agit de goules.

Tous trois ont pris place dans une pièce encombrée qui disparaît en partie sous la paperasse et les livres. Installée derrière le bureau, le professeur a joint ses mains devant elle.

— Je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà entendu parler de ces créatures. Elles sont inhabituelles par chez nous, sinon inexistantes et même nous, nous n’avions que très peu d’informations à leur sujet. On les trouve surtout au Tharn, dans ses contrées les plus pauvres et reculées.

Le tic-tac d’une horloge comble les silences. Elyza se frotte le bout du nez.

— Donc… elles sont bien arrivées avec l’immigration.

— Ça ne fait même aucun doute. Qui sait, d’ailleurs, combien de nouvelles espèces parviendront jusqu’à nous avec ce qui arrive à l’ouest ? Les Naturels ne sont pas les seuls à souffrir de cette infection.

— Vous disiez, commence Jonathan, qu’elles ne sont logiquement pas hostiles aux vivants… elles se nourriraient donc de cadavres ?

Elyza claque des doigts, lui signifiant qu’il a bien fait de soulever le sujet.

— Ça expliquerait pourquoi elles sont venues foutre la merde chez les vampires.

— Elles se nourrissent effectivement de cadavres. Pour cette raison, on ne les trouve que dans des pays à la forte mortalité, là où elles savent qu’elles ne manqueront jamais de rien. Là-bas, elles font un peu partie du décor et les vivants les y laissent généralement en paix. (Elle hausse les épaules.) Bien sûr, ça n’a pas toujours été ainsi. À une autre époque, ces pays semblaient pratiquer la crémation pour empêcher leurs morts de leur servir de repas et usaient de la violence contre elles. Seulement, elles ont fini par faire tant de ravages parmi les vivants qu’on s’est adapté à leur existence. Car si elles sont en général pacifiques, elles restent puissantes – comme vous avez pu le constater vous-même – et difficiles à abattre. De fait, si l’on pratique toujours la crémation, on a pris l’habitude de leur remettre une sorte de tribu, afin de ne pas s’attirer leur courroux. Beaucoup, même, les tiennent aujourd’hui pour des émissaires de la mort, des divinités qu’il faut apaiser pour assurer le repos de l’âme du plus grand nombre.

« Il semble que ce soit l’arrivée de l’infection qui ait détruit cet équilibre. Vous savez, si cette espèce a quitté ses terres, c’est que celle-ci doit leur être également néfaste : n’étant constituées que de femmes, elles s’accouplent avec des hommes Naturels, ce qui les rend donc potentiellement sensibles à ce virus. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas d’autre raison pour expliquer l’arrivée chez nous de créatures connues pour être des charognards.

— Problème, hein, nous aussi on incinère nos morts.

— Oui, et une bonne partie de ce continent le fait également. J’imagine que c’est ce qui les a poussées à poursuivre leur route et à se retrouver ici, bloquées par nos murs. Elles ont ensuite dû repérer la morgue du territoire vampirique, mais n’y ayant rencontré que de l’hostilité, elles s’en sont prises à leurs attaquants.

— Paraîtrait même qu’elles en ont bouffé un, ajoute Elyza, ce qui ne semble pas surprendre son interlocutrice.

— Le clan a eu de la chance qu’elles ne fassent pas davantage de ravages dans ses rangs. Vampires ou non, leur chair reste après tout Naturelle… si elles avaient compris qu’il était moins risqué de s’en prendre à eux, plutôt qu’aux cadavres qu’ils reçoivent – je veux dire, en ce qui concerne la justice Naturelle – alors la situation actuelle serait sans doute encore plus épineuse.

— Elles ne se nourrissent donc que de Naturels ? s’étonne Jonathan.

— Il semblerait. En tout cas, ce serait la seule chair qui leur soit nutritive. C’est malheureux à dire, mais… si elles avaient pu obtenir ce qu’elles voulaient, bien des problèmes auraient été évités.

— Sauf que personne ici n’accepterait de leur livrer ses morts, ajoute Jonathan. Ce n’est pas dans les mœurs.

— Exact ! Et si elles avaient été en mesure de nous en faire la demande, elles auraient été traquées, puis décimées. Que les vampires se nourrissent de sang Naturel passe encore, mais que ces créatures aient besoin de notre chair… cadavres ou non, l’opinion publique ne l’aurait pas accepté.

— Un peu logique, non ? J’veux dire, là, elles sont peut-être une poignée, mais si on les laisse s’implanter, qu’est-ce que ça donnerait ? Elles se reproduiraient et, paf ! Faudrait leur filer encore plus de cadavres. Pas possible ça, Mangin. Ça finirait tôt ou tard par dégénérer et on se retrouverait avec des prédateurs à tous les coins de rue.

— Elles ne sont tout de même pas responsables de leur alimentation, s’agace Jonathan.

— Et alors ? Les Cités peuvent pas se permettre d’accueillir une espèce néfaste à une autre : C’est la loi elle-même qui le dit. Y a un équilibre à préserver, tu piges ? Et il est déjà pas jojo, alors on va pas commencer à faire du sentiment parce que Pierre, Paul ou Jack n’a pas choisi de naître comme il est.

Choqué, Jonathan fixe Elyza un court instant sans trouver quoique ce soit à lui répondre. Un frisson de révolte lui remonte le long du dos quand il réplique :

— Si on suit ce genre de résonnement, alors ce sont les Naturels qu’il faudrait en chasser. Que je sache, il n’existe pas d’espèce plus néfaste aux Surnaturels. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne devrait toujours aller que dans un sens ?

— Question de surnombre.

— C’est ce qui a toujours été avancé pour justifier la domination Naturelle, mais cette idée est grotesque. Si les Surnaturels se serraient les coudes pour vous tomber dessus, nous serions assez nombreux pour vous exterminer ! Et ce qu’il nous manquerait en effectif serait largement compensé par la force des uns et des autres. Si un vampire vaut deux ou trois Naturels, ça monte vite !

Elyza lui décoche un regard en coin et émet un bruit de bouche agacé.

— Sans dec', Johnny ! Alors pourquoi vous la faites pas, votre révolution à la con ? Non, attends ! Je sais pourquoi ! Parce que t’as beau dire, hein, vous pouvez pas vous piffer les uns les autres. Alors imaginer que vous puissiez vous la jouer assez solidaires pour venir nous botter le cul… laisse-moi rire !

— Écoutez…, tente d’intervenir Mangin. Je ne suis pas certaine que le moment soit bien choisi pour ce genre de débat.

— D’autant que j’vous connais, vous les lycans ! Z'auriez tellement peur d’abîmer vos fringues que vous seriez au cul du troupeau, là où vous risqueriez pas d’avoir à intervenir. Alors, bon, tes petites considérations, tu peux te les carrer où je pense !

La colère explose en Jonathan, qui sert les poings. Le regard assombri, il siffle entre ses dents :

— Espèce de…

Un choc contre le bureau met toutefois fin à leur échange. Deux pairs d’yeux se tournent vers Mangin qui, les mains bien à plat sur le plateau, dit :

— Gardienne, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir revenir à notre sujet. D’autant que vous avez tort. Ces créatures sont loin d’être stupides. Non seulement elles n’ont pas besoin de se nourrir tous les jours, mais en plus, elles ne se reproduisent que quand l’une des leurs vient à mourir. Ainsi, leurs meutes n’excèdent jamais plus d’une dizaine de têtes.

Après un court silence encore chargé de tension, Elyza hausse les épaules.

— Si vous l’dites, prof' !

Mais il est clair, à voir son expression, qu’elle n’est que moyennement convaincue.

— Néanmoins, reconnaît son interlocutrice, les choses sont un peu différentes quand elles sont en gestation : si celle-ci ne dure pas plus de deux mois, il faut que la goule puisse se nourrir quotidiennement. Or, celle qui repose actuellement dans nos locaux attendait un petit.

Jonathan trésaille, soudain mal à l’aise. Pourvu que…

— Malheureusement, poursuit Mangin, nous n’avons pas pu le sauver. (Et, avec un regard désolé pour Jonathan, elle ajoute :) Tout comme votre espèce, elles sont sensibles à l’argent et il semblerait que celui contenu dans vos balles l’ait empoisonné…

À cette nouvelle, son trouble s’accroît et il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, pour ne pas qu’on remarque leurs tremblements.

— On pense que lors de la première agression, elle s’est terrée chez ses victimes plusieurs jours, à se nourrir de leurs cadavres. D’après celui-là, dit Elyza en désignant Jonathan du pouce, ainsi qu’un autre lycan' que j’ai envoyé sur les lieux, elle aurait agi seule. C’est commun, ça ? De laisser la copine se démerder avec sa grossesse ?

— De ce que nous en savons, répond Mangin qui, ayant saisi un stylo, en retire et remet en place le capuchon, ce serait plutôt le contraire. La future mère est prise en charge par le reste de la meute qui pourvoit à tous ses besoins. Dans le cas qui nous occupe, nous pensons qu’elle a été séparée des siennes. Il lui a donc fallu trouver de quoi se nourrir, ainsi qu’un endroit où elle serait en sécurité, autant qu’à l’abri des regards. Attaquer des Naturels chez eux était risqué, mais sans doute dans l’urgence a-t-elle pensé ne pas avoir le choix.

— De mieux en mieux !

Elyza pousse un soupir et tâte ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes. Près d’elle, Jonathan conserve le silence.

— Autre chose ? questionne-t-elle.

— Pas dans l’immédiat, en tout cas. Mais si j’ai du nouveau…

— Vous me passez un coup de grelot !


	32. Chapter 32

— Eh ben ! Ça va pas être de la tarte de leur remettre la main dessus !

Jonathan ne répond pas. Le regard braqué en direction de l’imposant bâtiment du C.E.S., il marche derrière Elyza. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, son esprit revient, encore et encore, à la goule couchée dans ce lit d’hôpital, sanglée et bientôt morte. Peut-être même recevra-t-elle la piqûre fatidique sans jamais avoir vraiment repris connaissance. Et bien que la chose le laisse terriblement amer, dans le fond, sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi.

_Et puis, ça lui évitera également de découvrir ce qu’il est arrivé à son petit…_

Au souvenir de celui-ci, la boule logée dans son estomac grossit et lui donne presque envie de vomir. S’il n’avait pas tiré, c’est lui qui ne serait plus de ce monde. Il le sait bien, et pourtant…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, Johnny ? T’es tout pâlot !

Il remarque seulement qu’il a serré les mâchoires et que celles-ci lui font un mal de chien. Relâchant sa respiration, il porte les yeux en direction d’Elyza, qui marche à présent à reculons et l’observe d’un drôle d’air.

— Rien, répondit-il d’une voix enrouée.

Il lui en veut encore de leur altercation dans le bureau de Mangin et n’a donc aucune envie de lui parler dans l’immédiat. Malheureusement, il aurait dû se douter qu’elle n’est pas du genre à se satisfaire de ce type de réponse.

Arquant un sourcil, elle réplique :

— Rien ? Tu te foutrais pas de moi, dis ? Non, parce que là t’as l’air à deux doigts de nous faire une vrille.

Jonathan pince les lèvres, hésite l’espace d’un instant à s’obstiner au silence. Répond toutefois, sans la regarder :

— Elle attendait un petit.

— Je sais. Et ?

— Et ce sont mes balles qui sont responsables de sa mort.

— Bah, c’est des choses qui arrivent. Pense à autre chose si tu veux pas te taper une crise de conscience !

Disant cela, elle s’est détournée, lui présente à nouveau son dos. Jonathan serre les poings, sent la colère l’envahir et doit prendre sur lui de ne pas hurler.

— Un peu de compassion, c’est trop te demander ?

Cette fois, Elyza fait halte. Si brusquement qu’il manque de lui rentrer dedans.

— D’accord, c’est quoi ton problème ?!

Et comme il ne répond pas et se contente de regarder sur le côté d’un air buté, elle s’étonne :

— Ça te travaille tant que ça ?

— Il n’avait rien demandé…

— Les victimes de sa mère non plus, je te rappelle.

— Peut-être, mais…

— Ah, écoute ! C’est arrivé, c’est arrivé, maintenant faut que tu passes à autre chose. Je sais bien que c’est jamais drôle quand ce genre de trucs arrivent, mais dans ce métier, faut apprendre à faire avec. Parce que sinon, crois-moi, tu vas pas faire long feu !

Jonathan n’est franchement pas certain d’apprécier son conseil. Comment voudrait-elle qu’il se comporte, au juste ? Qu’il se lave les mains de son crime ? Qu’il fasse comme si tout ça n’avait aucune importance ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu’elle attend de lui ?

— Et toi ? Ça t’est déjà arrivé de… ?

Il ne parvient toutefois pas à terminer sa phrase, son envie de vomir revenant à la charge et le poussant à mener une main à son estomac malmené. Ce n’est pourtant pas comme s’il était tout blanc avant que ce drame se produise. Bien sûr que non. Il sait ce que ça fait que de tuer. Parfois, on y est obligé… oui, quand votre survie en dépend, vous vous retrouvez à devoir faire des choix extrêmes. Mais un enfant… pire encore, un bébé ! Ce genre de choses ne devraient pas être possibles !

— Ça te rassurerait vraiment si je te disais que c’est le cas ?

Jonathan ouvre la bouche, va pour répondre, avant de finalement abandonner l’idée. Non, en vérité, ce serait encore pire. Si elle disait oui, si elle disait non. Dans les deux cas, il devine que ce serait dur à encaisser pour lui. Alors, à la place, il s’enquiert :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il va leur arriver ? (Et comme elle hausse les sourcils en signe d’interrogation, il se racle la gorge et poursuit :) Qu’est-ce qu’il va arriver aux autres, si on leur remet la main dessus ?

Bien sûr, il connaît déjà la réponse. Il sait pertinemment quel sort les attend si les Brigades venaient à les retrouver, mais… il a besoin d’entendre sa réponse à elle, en tant que représentante de l’Ordre sur ce territoire.

— J’ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?

Et celle-ci détruit jusqu’aux derniers fragments d’espoir qu’il lui restait encore.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut toujours que ça se passe comme ça, avec vous, les Naturels ?!

Les mots lui ont échappé, ont éclaté en une exclamation furieuse qui attire l’attention des Surnaturels du trottoir voisin. Détail qu’il ne remarque pas, pas davantage qu’il ne prête attention au Naturel qui, s’apprêtant à rentrer dans sa voiture, a arrêté son geste pour les observer ; sa colère le rendant presque aveugle à tout ce qui l’entoure. Et Elyza, face à lui, qui soutient son regard et donc l’expression s’est brusquement fermée.

Poussant un soupir, elle laisse tomber son mégot et l’écrase sous son talon.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle d’une voix traînante. Toi et tes scrupules commencez sérieusement à me courir. Ouvre les yeux, bordel !

— Sur quoi ? Tu voudrais que j’accepte ce genre d’exécution ? Que sous prétexte qu’elles ont besoin de se nourrir, il est impératif de les exterminer ?

— Ce sont des prédateurs, mon p’tit père.

— À l’origine moi aussi. Tout comme Théodore. Et si on suit ce genre de raisonnement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t’es pas débarrassé de lui quand il a perdu pied ? Un Surnaturel qui a mis en danger la vie de Naturels récidivera et se doit donc d’être abattu : ce n’est pas ça, le règlement de l’Ordre ?

Un hoquet échappe à Elyza, dont le regard s’écarquille.

— Qui t’a appris ça ?

— Une connaissance commune.

— Barnabé ?

— Tu en es loin.

Cette fois, c’est son interlocutrice que la colère vient visiter. Ses traits se crispent et, l’espace d’un instant, il la croit sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. Elle se reprend toutefois bien vite et, tirant son paquet de cigarettes des poches de sa veste, laisse un sourire en coin venir étirer ses lèvres.

— Je vois… confidences sur l’oreiller, j’imagine ? Alors écoute-moi bien, mon p’tit John : la prochaine fois que toi et ton copain fricoterez ensemble, tu lui diras de se mêler de ce qui le regarde. D’ailleurs, si j’apprends que tu t’approches un peu trop de la meute, ça va chauffer pour toi !

— Si tu te sers d’elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n’y serais pas autorisé, réplique-t-il avec agacement.

— Simplement parce que toi, commence-t-elle en s’allumant une cigarette. T’es qu’un employé. Mon employé ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te foute à la porte, tu feras ce que je te demande.

Semblant à deux doigts de se jeter à la gorge de l’autre, ils se mesurent du regard. Continuent d’ignorer leur public qui, ayant à présent grossi, observe à distance respectable cette dispute dont l’un des protagonistes est connu de tous ici. Certains, sans doute par crainte de devenir la cible des sentiments qui assombrissent le visage de la Gardienne, s’empressent de passer leur chemin, tandis que les autres se mettent à marmonner entre eux. Jonathan, lui, a de nouveau serré les poings, mais ne cherche pas à répliquer. Ne trouve de toute façon rien à lui répondre, sinon à l’envoyer se faire pendre.

Seulement…

 _Si je fais ça, je risque_ _de_ _nouveau_ _de me retrouver à la case départ._

Non, pire encore, car sa situation n’en sera alors que plus compliquée.

_Mais est-ce que j’ai vraiment envie de travailler pour quelqu’un capable de tenir de tels raisonnements ?_

Comme le silence s’éternise, Elyza reprend :

— Y a un truc que t’as pas bien pigé : je suis la Gardienne de ce territoire. C’est donc mon boulot d’empêcher ce genre de saloperie de venir y foutre la merde. Tu t’imaginais quoi en frappant à ma porte ? Que je défendais la cause Surnaturelle ? Hé ! Je m’appelle pas le C.E.S. !

« Maintenant, si t’as déjà des problèmes avec ta conscience, alors c’est que ce travail n’est pas fait pour toi. Quant à moi, j’peux pas me permettre de garder un gars qui hésiterait à abattre un élément dangereux sous prétexte qu’il a p’t’être des circonstances atténuantes.

Les lèvres pincées, Jonathan ne répond toujours pas. Sait que s’il s’y risque, alors ça sonnera la fin de leur relation.

Tapotant sur sa cigarette, afin de la débarrasser des cendres qui s’y sont amassées, Elyza poursuit :

— Réfléchis à ça, Johnny. Si tu décides de t’arrêter là, ça me va. Mais sois sûr de prendre la bonne décision.

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Jonathan tire sur sa cigarette, suit des yeux la fumée qu’il expulse et qui se dissipe mollement. Lui et Elyza se sont séparés juste après leur dispute… ou, plutôt, elle l’avait planté là, sans qu’il ne cherche à la retenir. Conscient, de toute façon, que pour l’heure, rester en sa compagnie ne donnerait rien de bon.

Après ça, il avait erré dans le quartier sans savoir vraiment où aller, ressassant leur conversation, mais aussi sa culpabilité. Puis, lassé de déambuler sans but, il avait poussé la porte de ce bar, où il avait commandé un verre et demandé un paquet de cigarettes, qui repose à présent près de lui.

Debout au comptoir, il a le regard dans le vague. Autour de lui, des Surnaturels, seulement des Surnaturels. Le quartier, après tout, leur appartient, de fait que quand il a pénétré dans l’établissement, son apparence lui a valu des regards et pas toujours des plus sympathiques. Chacun était toutefois rapidement retourné à son occupation première, car comprenant que pour venir traîner les pieds ici, il ne pouvait être autre chose qu’un Infecté.

Derrière le bar, la patronne termine de remplir sa peinte à un client déjà éméché, avant de recoiffer ses longs cheveux gris de ses doigts pourvus de griffes. De ce que Jonathan peut en juger, celle-ci appartient à la tribu des hommes-chats – une espèce à l’apparence plus humanoïde que leurs cousins chimères, originaire des régions montagneuses situées à l’est de ce continent.

Comme elle devine son regard, elle se tourne dans sa direction et lui offre un sourire tout en crocs.

— Dure journée ?

— Comme vous le voyez, répond Jonathan en levant son verre à moitié plein.

Leur conversation s’arrête là et Jonathan écrase son mégot dans le cendrier près de lui. Son voisin de gauche, un centaure massif à la peau foncée, renâcle. Le museau penché en direction de son verre, il a le regard vitreux et ne semble pas davantage satisfait de la vie qu’il ne l’est lui-même en cet instant.

D’une traite, Jonathan termine son verre et fait signe pour qu’on le lui remplisse à nouveau. Puis, le portant à ses lèvres, son esprit revient à Elyza… et à tout le reste.

En venant frapper à sa porte, il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’attendre à un miracle. Qu’elle travaille avec un Surnaturel ne change en rien le fait qu’elle appartient à l’Ordre et il se doutait donc que certaines choses chez elle lui déplairaient et qu’il devrait s’y accommoder.

Enfin, ce, jusqu’à une certaine limite…

_Et cette limite, elle l’a largement dépassée aujourd’hui._

Son regard vient se perdre en direction de sa boisson et il se demande ce qu’il va bien pouvoir faire à présent. Rester ou donner sa démission ? Et dans le dernier cas, pour aller où ?

_Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais vraiment un plan de rechange…_

D’autant qu’il sait qu’aussitôt qu’il aura signifié son départ à Elyza, elle en informera les Brigades. Et en tant que lycanthrope, on ne le laissera pas en paix. Non, on ne peut pas se le permettre, parce que ceux de son espèce ne savent pas partager un même territoire ; que ça pourrait donc provoquer des problèmes en ville…

_Et que des Naturels pourraient être pris dans les conflits à venir._

Surtout qu’Elios n’attend certainement que ça. Qu’il perde sa protection pour s’occuper de lui. Et il n’a pas de difficultés à deviner que cette fois, il aura du mal à lui échapper longtemps.

Poussant un soupir, il vient croiser les bras sur le comptoir.

En cet instant, il aimerait avoir un ami avec qui discuter de tout ça. Quelqu’un à qui se confier, qui lui offrirait un second regard sur la situation ; pourrait lui prodiguer des conseils et peut-être même lui tendre une main secourable. Malheureusement, et en dehors de Julian – qui reste une simple connaissance –, il n’a pas pris le temps de nouer de relations depuis son arrivée ici. Du reste, il n’est vraiment pas certain d’avoir envie de le voir en ce moment. Déjà parce qu’il sait à présent que la meute prépare une exécution – et que Julian a intériorisé l’idée que la justice est une affaire dont on doit se charger soi-même ; que la vie est dure pour tout le monde et que ceux qui jouent aux cons ne doivent pas s’étonner de se faire descendre au coin d’une rue –, mais également parce qu’il ne veut pas courir le risque que sa possible séparation d’Elyza puisse arriver trop vite aux oreilles d’Elios.

_Il_ _a_ _beau se prétendre mon ami, dans le fond, il reste un membre de la meute… et je ne sais pas j_ _usqu’à quel point_ _je peux lui faire confiance._

Un peu amer, il songe qu’il a encore toutes ses affaires chez Elyza et qu’il ne lui sera  donc  pas possible – même s’il le désirait – de jouer les filles de l’air sans l’en informer.  E t puis il commence à se faire tard et il n’aspire  déjà  plus qu’à se laisser tomber dans son lit pour s’y reposer. Fermer les yeux et oubli er momentanément sa situation présente et à venir. Seulement, s’il rentre, il va forcément la croiser et…

_E_ _t_ _là, franchement, je n’ai aucune envie de la voir._

Terminant son verre, il se décide donc à prendre une chambre d’hôtel quelque part et de laisser passer la nuit. Demain, oui, demain, il aura les idées un peu plus claires et, surtout, l’énergie suffisante pour faire ce qui devra l’être.

Comme il paye ce qu’il doit et qu’il récupère son paquet de cigarettes, il  se d emande si sa conscience va daigner le laisser un peu respirer ce soir-là . Il n’arrive toujours pas à encaisser l’idée qu’il ait tué un enfant à naître,  n ’est pas certain de pouvoir se regarde r e n face avant un moment.

_J’ai voulu sauver ma peau et je me retrouve avec plus de sang sur les mains que je ne l’aurais souhaité._

Il s’est allumé une cigarette et tire nerveusement dessus. Tente d’ignorer la boule qui continue de grossir au niveau de son estomac et lui semble chercher à le faire imploser. Ce qui est fait est fait, il le sait parfaitement, pourtant…

_Ça reste dur à encaisser._

Il expire une bouffée de tabac et porte à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres quand, derrière lui, un klaxon s’ élève.

— Hé, Jonathan !

Il n’a pas le temps de se retourner que la voiture s’arrête à sa hauteur dans un crissement de pneus. À son bord, Cerise et Valentin.

— Mince, heureusement qu’on te tombe dessus ! lui lance le journaliste, comme Cerise baisse sa vitre. On a essayé de te joindre à ton hôtel, mais pas moyen de t’avoir.

— Forcément, puisqu’il n’y était pas.

— Je sais bien, mais c’est pour dire, quoi. Qu’il nous accuse pas ensuite d’avoir voulu le rouler ou…

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

On peut dire que ces deux-là tombent plutôt mal et il n’est vraiment pas d’humeur à les supporter. Ne semblant toutefois pas remarquer l’agressivité qui perce dans sa voix, Valentin se penche dans sa direction et explique :

— On va avoir besoin de toi, là, alors si…

— Pas intéressé.

Là-dessus, il se remet en marche, mais c’est pour entendre une portière s’ouvrir et Valentin lancer :

— C’est à propos de l’affaire qui nous occupe. S’il te plaît, viens, on n’a vraiment pas de temps à perdre !

— La meute est aussi sur le coup, ajoute Cerise, qui a croisé les bras dans l’encadrement de sa vitre. Mais si tu préfères la laisser régler cette histoire à sa façon…

Jonathan pince les lèvres et se retourne. Valentin a un air suppliant, tandis que Cerise se contente de le fixer, l’expression tranquille. Et bien que certain de ne pas pouvoir leur être d’une grande aide, il finit par opiner du chef…


	34. Chapter 34

— Et donc… qu’est-ce qu’on attend ?

Une bicoque en ruines, abandonnée depuis un moment. Un terrain vague à l’herbe rare qui descend en pente jusqu’à la bâtisse en question.

La silhouette d’entrepôts silencieux se profile juste derrière. Et clôturant l’ensemble, une palissade en bois défoncée. Des panneaux y sont fixés, spécifiant qu’il est interdit de pénétrer ici, mais qu’on s’entête certainement à ignorer.

L’endroit est isolé et ne doit plus aujourd’hui qu’attirer les vagabonds et autres malchanceux au grand jeu de la vie. Il faut d’ailleurs le connaître pour s’y rendre et ça leur a demandé pour ce faire d’emprunter un nombre considérable de rues et de ruelles – parfois tout juste assez larges pour permettre à leur véhicule d’y circuler.

Ils ont arrêté celui-ci à une distance prudente de leur cible et aucun, pour le moment, n’a encore fait mine d’en quitter l’habitacle.

— Ben… c’est qu’on est un peu devant un choix compliqué.

Derrière son volant, Valentin a un air indécis. Son chapeau mou, qui semble encore plus avachi que d’ordinaire, repose près de Jonathan.

En chemin, les deux journalistes lui ont dressé la situation : un de leurs contacts est venu les prévenir qu’un groupe de femmes vivrait depuis peu dans le coin. Des étrangères, selon lui, et qui se terreraient la plus grande partie du temps dans leur planque. Et s’il n’a pas pu leur affirmer qu’il s’agissait des recherchées, la probabilité pour que ce soit bien le cas est suffisamment élevée pour que ni Valentin, pas plus que Cerise, ne se soient sentis rassurés à l’idée de venir vérifier l’information seuls – d’où leur soulagement en le croisant sur leur route.

— Si on prévient les Brigades, reprend Valentin, on est à peu près certain d’avoir le scoop, mais…

— Il y a toujours le risque que des fouineurs les suivent et rappliquent avec eux, ajoute Cerise.

Celle-ci a sorti son appareil photo, qui repose pour l’heure sur ses cuisses.

— Voilà ! fait Valentin avec un claquement de doigts. Mais c’est pas ça le plus gros problème.

— Non, pas le plus gros !

Jonathan reporte son attention sur l’habitation. Un mur abîmé, dont le revêtement de plâtre a commencé à se craqueler en maints endroits, laissant apparentes ses entrailles de briques. Une des fenêtres est condamnée, tandis que la seconde a été recouverte par du papier… sans doute ayant appartenu à un vieux journal. La porte, elle, est close et même à cette distance il peut distinguer de nombreuses empreintes de pas devant son seuil boueux.

Des détritus piétinés ici et là, dont on retrouve un certain nombre de semblables aux quatre coins du terrain vague.

— Le truc c’est que si les Brigades débarquent ici, il y aura forcément du vilain. Parce que c’est sûr, elles vont pas facilement accepter de se rendre.

— Et puis une fois qu’ils leur auront mis la main dessus, elles seront euthanasiées, ajoute Cerise, qui a porté son appareil à son regard pour en régler l’objectif.

— Oui, voilà… !

Jonathan opine du chef. Conserve toutefois le silence, préférant les laisser poursuivre.

— Maintenant, reprend Valentin en pointant son index en direction du plafond, si on appelle Elyza, on sera sûrs d’avoir le scoop…

— Et que des gêneurs ne rappliqueront pas avec elle, termine Cerise en levant elle aussi l’index.

— Mais le problème, c’est que ça va à coup sûr mal tourner.

— Oui !

Leurs doigts se rapprochent un peu, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de distance entre l’un et l’autre. Valentin poursuit :

— Parce que vous allez rentrer là-dedans, toi et elle, et peut-être même Théodore, mais aucun d’entre vous ne parle leur langue. Et elles, c’est certain, elles vont se sentir menacées. Alors, va y avoir de la casse !

— Et puis on n’est pas certains de savoir ce qu’Elyza en fera, si elle arrive à les maîtriser.

— C’est le hic !

Ce qu’elle en fera, hein ? Au moins Jonathan pourrait les renseigner sur ce point. Surtout après l’accrochage qu’ils ont eu. À savoir maintenant si elle les abattra elle-même ou si elle préférera refiler le bébé aux Brigades, ça, il ne saurait le dire.

— On pourrait bien appeler le C.E.S., dit Valentin en rapprochant encore un peu son doigt de celui de Cerise. Oui, avec lui, au moins, on est sûrs de ce qu’il leur arrivera : il les protégera et trouvera un moyen de leur faire quitter les Cités sans qu’elles ne soient repérées.

— Mais alors adieux le scoop ! soupire Cerise, dont l’index vient finalement rencontrer celui de son collègue. Si on parle de ça dans notre journal, sûr et certain que ce sera mauvais pour le C.E.S. Alors pour nous, ce sera motus. Pas le choix !

Leurs doigts en sont maintenant à se tortiller l’un contre l’autre, à la façon de deux amants qui se donneraient un baiser fougueux.

— Voilà ! Et puis même si le C.E.S. a certainement des membres capables de parler leur langue, rien ne dit qu’elles accepteront de se rendre pour autant.

— Et puis le C.E.S. est pas forcément aussi bien équipé que l’Ordre ou les Brigades.

— Il risque donc d’y avoir des morts de son côté. Et si elles se font la malle après ça, on sera dans la merde.

— Oui !

Leurs index de séparent enfin et Valentin laisse retomber ses mains sur le volant. Un soupir lui échappe.

— En plus, on fait un peu face à un problème de conscience. On sait bien qu’elles sont responsables de plusieurs morts, mais…

— On se dit qu’il y en a déjà eu assez comme ça.

De retour à son appareil photo, Cerise prend quelques clichés de la bâtisse. Valentin, lui, croise les bras et opine du chef.

— Bref… on est coincés !

Suite à quoi, le silence se fait dans l’habitacle. Continuant de fixer la bâtisse occupée par leurs cibles, Jonathan passe en revue les possibilités qui lui sont présentées. Puis, il prend une longue inspiration et dit :

— On a croisé une cabine téléphonique, pas loin. Appelez le C.E.S. et expliquez-lui la situation. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté.

Là-dessus il ouvre sa portière et sort. Valentin l’imite et, passant la tête à l’extérieur, s’enquiert :

— Attends, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ?!

— Je vais rester dans le coin et m’assurer qu’elles ne se feront pas la malle.

— Hé ! Hé ! Pas de conneries, hein ? Si tu rentres là-dedans tout seul, elles vont te mettre en pièces.

— Je sais… je serai prudent. Allez-y !

Les deux journalistes s’échangent un regard incertain, mais n’insistent pas. Valentin referme donc sa portière et démarre. Il a à peine amorcé une marche arrière quand Jonathan s’engage dans la pente menant à l’habitation.

Non, il ne compte pas rentrer dans leur tanière. Il sait ce qui l’attend, sinon. Néanmoins, il tient à repérer les issues par lesquelles il leur serait possible de filer à l’arrivée du C.E.S. Car il en est persuadé : si elles doivent fuir, elles tenteront plutôt de le faire par l’arrière.

_En tout cas c’est ce que je ferais dans leur situation… peut-être même que je me serais aménagé une sortie au niveau du toit._

Les yeux levés en direction de celui-ci, il s’arrête un instant. D’où il se tient, difficile d’évaluer son état. Il est abîmé, comme le reste de la bâtisse, mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour leur permettre de s’échapper rapidement par là. Songeur, il recule de plusieurs pas en direction de la pente, tente d’avoir une meilleure vue du toit, sans aboutir à rien de satisfaisant. Il reprend donc sa route et longe la bâtisse afin d’aller jeter un œil à sa façade arrière.

Sous ses semelles, la terre est boueuse et produit un son humide à chacun de ses pas. Difficile toutefois d’être plus discret, mais sans doute ont-elles l’habitude d’entendre des vagabonds aller et venir dans le secteur. Par sécurité, il devine qu’elles ne doivent pas les attaquer, sans quoi on les aurait repérées depuis un moment.

_Juste une fenêtre de ce côté-ci…_

Et les planches qui l’obstruent sont encore en place. Elles ont assurément la force de s’en débarrasser, mais ce ne sera pas non plus cette sortie-là qu’elles emprunteront en priorité.

Il atteint seulement l’extrémité de la bâtisse qu’un grincement lui parvient. Il se fige, comme il se retrouve soudainement à découvert dans un espace en partie clôturé par un haut grillage. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de faire un bond en arrière et de retrouver la protection de la façade, deux fillettes à la peau sombre font leur apparition dans ce semblant de cour à la mauvaise herbe envahissante. L’apercevant, elles poussent un glapissement, tandis que l’adulte qui les accompagne braque ses yeux dans sa direction. Et son expression jusque-là douloureuse se charge d’hostilité.

Jonathan lève les mains, va pour tenter d’engager la conversation avec elle, mais au même moment il peut entendre le grondement d’un moteur et un klaxon rugir.

— Jonathan ! Fais gaffe, ils… !

Mais avant que Valentin ne puisse terminer, deux autres voitures débarquent sur le terrain vague. L’une s’arrête dans un crissement f ace à la façade avant, tandis que l’autre poursuit son chemin jusqu’à la petite cour, où elle pile. Dans des cris, les petites s’enfuient à l’intérieur.  L a femme qui les accompagne,  elle, commence à se transformer.

Elle n’a toutefois pas le temps d’achever sa métamorphose que de la voiture sortent des elfes noirs et, presque en synchronisation avec ceux qui s’extraient du premier véhicule, ceux-ci ouvrent le feu.

Dans un réflexe heureux, Jonathan se jette à terre pour éviter les tirs. La femme, elle, n’a pas la même chance et est touchée de plein fouet.

Une explosion, du côté de la façade avant. Des cris s’élèvent, de terreur pure, et une odeur de fumée envahit la scène. Et les voix de Valentin et Cerise qui hurlent :

— Arrêtez ça ! On est de la presse, du Petit Surnaturel, vous allez avoir des ennuis si vous…

— On a déjà prévenu le C.E.S. et les Brigades !

— Prends des photos, Cerise ! Les laisse pas…

C’est à leur tour de pousser des cris, comme un elfe les prend pour cible et que la vitre côté conducteur explose. Jonathan, lui, s’est remis debout. Se place entre la femme à terre et ses agresseurs pour lancer :

— Je suis ici en tant que représentant de la Gardienne ! Si vous ne baissez pas immédiatement vos armes, je vous préviens que les choses n’en resteront pas là !

Si les elfes qui lui font face ne semblent pas décidés à ranger ces dites armes, ses propos les font néanmoins hésiter. Ils doivent déjà tous connaître son visage, déjà parce qu’Elios l’a dans le collimateur depuis un moment, mais surtout parce que quand on en vient à travailler pour l’Ordre en tant que Surnaturel, votre photo doit circuler vite… très vite. Histoire que chacun puisse identifier le traître.

La portière arrière s’ouvre, laisse sortir un mollet qui se termine en talon aiguille d’un bleu sombre. La femme qui s’extrait de l’habitacle est grande, longiligne, avec de longs cheveux blonds et un air rêveur. Sa robe, de la même couleur que ses chaussures, est d’une simplicité déconcertante. De même que le reste de sa tenue, qui se résume à un bracelet dont les pierres étincellent sous les rayons mourants du soleil.

À sa vue, Jonathan sent ses poils se hérisser. Car malgré son apparente innocence, il sait que celle qu’il a face à lui n’est autre que Jeanne, la Bêta de la meute et l’épouse d’Elios. Et en cet instant, ses yeux gris sont glacials.

Un rugissement dans son dos, puis le bruit d’une vitre qui explose. Il se retourne pour découvrir un lycanthrope qui, à terre, est aux prises avec une goule qu’il domine complètement. La fenêtre par laquelle ils sont passés n’est plus qu’un lointain souvenir et des échardes de verre se sont fichées çà et là dans leur peau. La puanteur de la goule lui étreint aussitôt la gorge et il peut voir le lycanthrope se jeter en direction de la gorge de cette dernière.

Abandonnant sa forme humaine, Jonathan bondit sur son congénère et le pousse à reculer. L’autre est plus massif que lui, mais Jonathan le bat sur le plan de la rapidité et parvient rapidement à le mettre en difficultés. Rendant coup de croc pour coup de croc, coup de griffe pour coup de griffe. Il doit toutefois bientôt s’éloigner, comme son adversaire lui laboure l’épaule et manque de l’envoyer à terre.

Les crocs à découvert, ils se font face à présent. Un grondement s’échappe de la gorge de chacun ; n’attendant que la moindre inattention de l’autre pour se jeter à nouveau dans la bataille. Du côté de Jeanne, un elfe repousse son chapeau melon en arrière et, prenant appui sur le coffre de la voiture, met Jonathan en joue.

— J’ai des balles en argent… on peut régler ça rapidement si vous le voulez.

Un peu plus loin on peut entendre Valentin s’époumoner. Sans se laisser intimider, le journaliste a dégringolé la pente qui mène à l’habitation, pour venir se placer devant la porte d’entrée, sa pièce d’identité brandie devant lui.

— Je vous répète que je suis Naturel et que vous allez avoir de gros ennuis s’il m’arrive quelque chose. Et puis, on a contacté le C.E.S. et les Brigades ! Si vous ne filez pas très vite, ça risque de vous coûter gros !

— Et notre patronne est Uzir ! ajoute Cerise d’une voix stridente. Elle sait qu’on se trouve ici et que vous êtes sur cette piste vous aussi.

— Oui, si vous vous en prenez à nous, croyez-moi, elle n’en restera pas là !

Les elfes qui lui font face semblent à présent tout aussi hésitants que ceux qui se trouvent du côté de Jonathan. Jeanne, elle, se contente d’observer froidement la scène, comme évaluant la situation.

Finalement, elle dit :

— Tik, rappelle tes hommes. Frank, retourne en voiture.

L’elfe au chapon melon lève un regard surpris vers elle.

— Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

— Oui… il y a trop de gêneurs et d’autres semblent en route. La meute a suffisamment d’ennuis comme ça en ce moment.

La décision ne paraît pas beaucoup plaire à son interlocuteur, dont l’expression se renfrogne. Il pousse néanmoins un cri singulier et fait un geste de la main en direction des elfes de la première voiture.

Jeanne retourne dans l’habitacle et la porte est refermée dans un claquement derrière elle. L’instant d’après, la voiture redémarre et sa binôme laisse également entendre le rugissement de son moteur.

Frank gronde, le regard toujours braqué en direction de Jonathan. Une lueur meurtrière au fond de ses yeux sombres, il semble hésiter à se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Il finit toutefois par rompre le contact et rejoint la première voiture. Le bruit d’une portière qui claque. Suite à quoi, les deux véhicules quittent le terrain vague, tandis que Valentin et Cerise courent en direction de Jonathan.

Celui-ci regagne sa forme humaine et soupire de soulagement. Son corps est couvert d’égratignures, ainsi que de quelques blessures un peu plus profondes, mais rien que ne soit heureusement critique. Une main portée à son épaule balafrée, il se tourne vers les goules. Découvre que celle qui s’était transformée à retrouvé forme humaine elle aussi. Salement blessée, elle a tout de même trouvé la force d’aller s’accroupir auprès de sa congénère moins chanceuse et qui, en cet instant, ne donne plus aucun signe de vie…

 


	35. Chapter 35

Après s’être assurés que Jonathan se portait bien, les journalistes étaient partis attendre le C.E.S. au lieu de rendez-vous qu’ils avaient eu le temps de lui fixer, afin de le guider jusqu’ici.

Jonathan était donc resté seul en compagnie des goules qui, si elles se méfiaient, n’avaient pas fait preuve d’hostilité à son égard. Trop occupées, de toute façon, à s’occuper de leurs blessées pour se soucier vraiment de lui.

Celle que les elfes avaient touchée semblait toujours en vie, mais son état demeurait critique et il était impératif qu’elle soit rapidement prise en charge. Quant à celle combattue par Frank, ses blessures n’étaient pas aussi graves, mais elle n’irait pas très loin dans cet état. Les deux gamines, elles, avaient finalement refait leur apparition et la terreur marquait leurs traits. Elles se dissimulaient d’ailleurs tant bien que mal derrière une adolescente au regard affolé, qui ne paraissait pas bien savoir ce qu’il convenait de faire pour venir en aide aux siennes.

Jonathan avait tenté de les rassurer, de leur expliquer que des secours ne tarderaient plus à arriver, mais… comme il s’y attendait, aucune d’entre elles ne parlait ne serait-ce que quelques mots de sa langue. Il s’était donc assis à même le sol, à distance, pour ne pas trop les gêner, frissonnant un peu sous les assauts du vent sur sa peau nue. Et s’il avait songé, l’espace d’un instant, à reprendre son apparence lycanthropique, il y avait renoncé en devinant qu’elles se seraient aussitôt senties menacées.

Les petites pleurent encore quand les véhicules du C.E.S. font leur apparition sur le terrain vague. Et arrivant en compagnie de l’équipe dépêchée sur place, Elyza, dont la présence hérisse immédiatement les goules.

Comme Mangin vient dans sa direction, Jonathan se remet sur pieds.

— Elles sont toutes là ?

— Je n’en ai pas vu d’autres, en tout cas, répond-il, sans lâcher des yeux Elyza, qui s’est arrêtée pour observer les cinq femmes. Celle à terre est la plus gravement touchée…

— D’accord, nous allons nous en occuper. Nous avons des couvertures dans l’un des camions. Demandez à ce qu’on vous en remette une et que l’on soigne vos blessures.

Jonathan opine du chef, mais préfère se diriger vers Elyza. Dans son dos, il peut entendre l’un des membres du C.E.S. tenter de communiquer avec les goules qui, en cet instant, semblent au bord de la panique. Celle ayant combattu Frank a retroussé la lèvre supérieure et laisse entendre un grondement menaçant, ses yeux devenus jaunes braqués en direction d’Elyza.

Celle-ci arque un sourcil et lance :

— J’ai l’impression qu’on se connaît, elle et moi.

En réponse, la goule gronde plus fort encore et son visage commence à se transformer.

— Vous devriez vous éloigner, dit Mangin en se retournant. Elles se méfient des représentants de l’Ordre.

— L’expérience, je parie ? répond Elyza avec un sourire en coin, avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres et d’envoyer une claque sur le bras de Jonathan. Allez, va t’habiller : je te rappelle qu’il y a des dames, ici !

— Oh, la vue n’est pas désagréable, Gardienne, lance Cerise qui, arrivant avec Valentin, s’emploie à changer la bobine de son appareil photo. Si tu veux bien patienter quelques instants, ajoute-t-elle à l’intention de Jonathan, je prendrais bien quelques clichés.

— Cerise ! s’exclame son compagnon, choqué.

— Quoi ? On vient de rater notre scoop et je suis sûre que les lectrices apprécieraient !

Jonathan soupire, mais ne leur répond pas. À la place, il questionne à l’intention d’Elyza :

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venue ?

— Parce que c’est mon boulot ?

— Et il consiste en quoi, actuellement ?

Elyza tire sur sa cigarette et expulse un nuage de fumée, son regard rivé dans le sien. Puis se tournant vers Mangin, elle s’enquiert :

— Sûre que vous avez pas besoin qu’on reste dans le coin ? Des fois qu’elles voudraient faire du grabuge ?

— Comme je vous l’ai dit, je préférerais au contraire que vous vous éloigniez.

Elyza lève un pouce, afin de lui signifier qu’elle a compris. Puis, revenant à Jonathan, elle dit :

— Allez, viens, on va discuter plus loin…

  
  


  
  


*

  
  


— Alors… comment tu t’es retrouvé ici, Johnny ?

Assis à l’arrière d’un des camions du C.E.S., Jonathan laisse l’infirmier terminer de panser ses blessures, avant d’accepter la couverture qu’on lui tend. Comme il s’en drape, il répond :

— Je crois que je suis le premier à t’avoir posé une question.

Là-dessus, il saute du véhicule, pour se retrouver nu-pieds dans la terre boueuse et l’herbe humide. Elyza laisse tomber son mégot et l’écrase d’un coup de semelle, une main enfoncée dans la poche de sa veste.

— Tu crois vraiment que Mangin m’aurait contactée si j’avais dans l’idée de massacrer tout le monde ?

La nuit est tombée à présent. Les véhicules du C.E.S. ont allumé leurs phares et un brancard porté par deux hommes arrive dans leur direction. Couchée en son sein, la goule touchée par les tirs de la meute. L’adolescente les suit de près, les deux petites accrochées à ses jupes. Jonathan les observe un moment, avant d’opiner du chef et d’expliquer :

— Ce sont eux qui m’ont conduit ici.

Disant cela, il désigne d’un geste du menton Valentin et Cerise, qui reviennent avec la dernière goule et le reste des membres du C.E.S.

— Va falloir être plus précis.

— Je les ai rencontrés hier, développe-t-il. Ils ont appris que je travaillais pour toi et… comme ils étaient également sur l’affaire, ils m’ont proposé de me filer des tuyaux s’ils apprenaient quelque chose.

— Marrant, ça, je les aurais jamais imaginés du genre altruiste. Comme quoi, on devrait pas juger les gens sur leur métier !

Le sarcasme est tellement évident que Jonathan sent un soupçon d’irritation le submerger. Un bruit de bouche agacé lui échappe et il réplique :

— J’ai pas dit que j’avais fini.

— J’espère bien ! Je sais que je suis pas la plus finaude, mais je suis pas conne non plus, Johnny.

Cette fois, c’est un soupir qui échappe à Jonathan. Il resserre la couverture autour de lui et ajoute :

— Pour cette fois, c’était de leur poche. Histoire de me montrer… qu’ils sont dignes de confiance, j’imagine. Bref ! Dans tous les cas, ils m’ont proposé de collaborer à l’avenir.

— Donc, tu comptes refiler des infos à la presse ?

— Je pense que c’est pas plus mal de les avoir de notre côté. Ils ont l’air doués pour dénicher des informations et… oui, je suis sûr qu’ils pourraient nous être utiles.

— Mais ce sera pas gratuit, lui rappelle Elyza, qui s’allume une nouvelle cigarette. Et ce sont des emmerdeurs professionnels. À la longue, ils risquent plus de nous attirer des ennuis qu’autre chose !

— Je me demande…

Ils ont à présent tourné les yeux en direction des troupes du C.E.S., dont certains membres s’entretiennent avec l’adolescente. Un silence s’installe entre eux, au terme duquel Jonathan dit :

— Si tu penses que ce n’est pas une bonne idée… Je peux toujours aller leur dire que tu es contre.

Au moins pour la forme. Car en vérité, il ne pense pas avoir envie de mettre fin à cette collaboration. D’autant moins que s’ils sont parvenus à remettre la main sur leurs cibles avant la meute, c’est entièrement grâce à eux. Alors, si Elyza s’oppose à l’idée, il lui faudra juste se montrer prudent à l’avenir… histoire que ça ne remonte pas jusqu’à elle.

Mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci répond :

— Non, c’est bon. Je comptes pas fricoter avec eux personnellement, mais si tu penses pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, alors vas-y. On n’a jamais assez d’informateurs et puis… au moins, comme ça, ces deux-là arrêteront de venir me casser les pieds. (Puis, relevant les yeux sur lui, elle ajoute :) Mais je te conseille d’être prudent. Ils pourraient t’embobiner et pas question de leur refiler tout et n’importe quoi. Si tu as un doute, tu viens m’en causer, ok ? Que je te dise si on peut laisser fuiter le truc.

— Je ferai attention, lui promet-il.

— Et t’as plutôt intérêt ! Enfin, changement de sujet : paraîtrait que vous avez eu affaire à la meute, hein ? Tes journalistes nous en ont causé. Étonnant que vous soyez encore en vie à l’heure actuelle !

Jonathan ne peut qu’approuver. Lui aussi, la chose le surprend un peu. La meute n’est pas connue pour faire dans la dentelle et Jeanne, à son avis, ne le porte pas davantage dans son cœur qu’Elios. Et pourtant…

— Je leur ai dit que j’étais là en tant que ton représentant… peut-être que ça les a fait réfléchir ?

— Peut-être…

— Et Valentin… (Il désigne le journaliste du menton qui, pour l’heure, est en grande conversation avec Mangin.) Leur a dit qu’il était Naturel et que ça allait leur coûter cher s’il lui arrivait quelque chose.

— Ouais… encore qu’il aurait fallu qu’il reste des témoins pour rapporter l’identité de ceux qui l’auraient descendu. Enfin, je sais que les journalistes du Petit Surnaturel bénéficient d’une certaine protection, mais… ça m’étonne quand même d’Elios d’avoir renoncé. Pas son genre du tout !

— En fait, ce n’était pas lui. Il n’y avait que Jeanne et Frank de présents.

Elyza laisse entendre un sifflement. D’accord, elle comprend mieux !

— Alors ça ! dit-elle en envoyant une bourrade à Jonathan. On peut dire que t’es un sacré petit veinard ! Jeanne, hein ? Pas étonnant que vous soyez toujours entiers. Ouais, elle est beaucoup moins conne qu’Elios pour ce genre de trucs.

Un peu troublé, Jonathan se masse l’épaule.

— Je n’ai pourtant pas eu l’impression qu’elle m’appréciait beaucoup… !

— Oh, sûr qu’elle peut pas t’encadrer, mais elle voit plus loin qu’Elios niveau ennuis. Lui, c’est un bourrin, alors qu’elle… Ouais ! Elle a dû se douter que je serais venu leur chercher des poux s’ils t’avaient descendu. Preuves ou pas contre eux, j’ai un sacré paquet de dossiers sur tout ce beau monde. De quoi en envoyer un bon paquet au frais, si je le voulais, ce qui perturberait sacrément leurs affaires. Ouais, rien que ça, ça a dû la faire réfléchir à deux fois. Mais c’est pas tout ! (Désignant les journalistes de sa cigarette, elle questionne :) Tu sais qui c’est, leur patronne ?

— Une Uzir… de ce que j’ai compris.

Une espèce démonique que l’on croise peu en dehors des Cités et dont il n’avait découvert l’existence qu’en arrivant ici. Il ne garde d’ailleurs pas un très bon souvenir de l’unique Uzir qu’il ait rencontré. Il ignore s’il s’agit d’un trait commun à son espèce, mais dans le genre méprisant, le bougre se posait là.

— Ouais, une Uzir. Comme t’es pas des Cités, je pense que tu dois pas être au courant, mais ces gars-là sont du genre plutôt influent. Ce sont d’ailleurs les seuls Surnaturels que l’Ordre ne rêve pas d’exterminer. ‘lui arrive même de faire affaire avec eux, pour te dire !

Choqué, Jonathan s’exclame :

— Tu veux dire qu’ils sont du côté de l’Ordre ?!

— Nan ! Ils sont du côté de personne, à part du leur. Mais c’est le genre de petits malins qui, du moment qu’ils y trouvent leur compte, accepteraient de fricoter avec n’importe qui. Bref ! Et leur patronne, c’est pas de l’Uzir de base. Non. Elle est sacrément bien placée dans la hiérarchie, la Anastasie. Alors… bon, en d’autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute pris le risque de fâcher la meute avec la communauté Uzir, mais quand tu me fous également dans l’équation… ouais, la double prise de risque, ça a pas dû beaucoup lui plaire, à la Jeanne !

Là-dessus, elle tire sur sa cigarette, l’air satisfait.

— Enfin, va tout de même me falloir aller leur secouer quelques puces. Je peux pas accepter, comme ça, qu’ils blessent un de mes employés… et je suppose que c’est toujours ce que t’es, pas vrai ?

Ce qui fait un peu retomber Jonathan sur terre. Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié sa rancœur à l’encontre d’Elyza, tout comme son hésitation à la quitter.

— Avant de te répondre, j’ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. (D’un mouvement de tête, il désigne les goules.) Qu’est-ce qu’il va leur arriver, exactement ?

Et à Elyza d’écarter les mains et de répondre :

— Me concerne plus. Enfin, à moins que le C.E.S. ne me demande mon aide.

— Donc… s’il décide de les laisser filer, tu ne t’y opposeras pas ?

— Du moment qu’il me les relâche pas aux Cités, non. (Puis, surprenant l’expression sceptique de son interlocuteur, elle ajoute avec un petit sourire :) Tu m’en veux encore pour ce que j’ai dit, hein ? Relax, mon p’tit John ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai pas été forcément honnête avec toi tout à l’heure. Tu m’énervais et j’ai eu envie de t’asticoter. Mais en vérité…

Elle expulse un nuage de fumée et plisse les yeux.

— Dans l’absolu, tu vois, je préfère que ça se passe comme ça… qu’on limite la casse. Ces bestioles-là, j’en veux pas sur mon territoire, ça, je reviendrai pas dessus. Mais je suis certaine que le C.E.S. trouvera une solution pour elles. Et là, franchement, je préfère le laisser gérer ça, plutôt que les Brigades.

Le bout de sa cigarette rougit davantage, comme elle tire à nouveau dessus – point de lumière minuscule dans la nuit de plus en plus noire.

— Mais y a des fois où ça peut pas se passer comme ça. Faut bien se rentrer ça dans le crâne ! Ouais, y a des fois où ça tourne mal, où tu tombes sur des affaires sacrément crades. Et y a rien d’autre à faire que d’employer de sales méthodes pour calmer le jeu.

— Mais seulement en dernier recours… ?

Avec un sourire en coin, elle se tourne vers lui.

— Dans le fond, ça me fait pas plus plaisir qu’à toi de liquider quelqu’un. Seulement, dans ce métier, le dernier recours, ça arrive plus vite qu’on ne le pense !

Jonathan médite là-dessus. Soulagé de l’entendre tenir ce genre de discours, mais conscient de ce que l’avenir lui réserve s’il reste à ses côtés. Néanmoins, il comprend que s’il n’avait pas travaillé chez elle, alors les choses ici se seraient passées différemment. Qu’il y aurait eu plus de morts que nécessaire et qu’en tant que simple lycanthrope, il aurait été liquidé avec le reste des goules. Mais en tant que représentant de la Gardienne, et avec à ses côtés des alliés rencontrés grâce à sa place chez elle, le cours des événements avait pu être changé. Oui, au final, occuper ce poste n’a pas que des mauvais côtés. Sa conscience pourrait même y survivre.

— Je crois…, commence-t-il. Que je vais continuer.

Et ce tant qu’elle ne dépassera pas une certaine limite… ou que lui-même ne sera pas poussé à en franchir une.

Elyza opine du chef. Ne dit toutefois rien et préfère se tourner vers Mangin qui, l’air épuisé, marche dans leur direction.

— Nous allons y aller, Gardienne. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ?

— Seulement si vous pensez que vous pourriez avoir besoin de notre aide.

— Elles sont calmes et nous avons mis les deux adultes sous sédatifs. Je crois que ça devrait aller.

— Qu’allez-vous faire d’elles ? s’enquiert Jonathan.

— Les soigner, pour commencer. Ensuite, nous nous arrangerons pour leur faire quitter les Cités et pour les reconduire là d’où elles viennent. Enfin, à supposer que l’Ordre nous laisse faire… (Puis, à l’intention d’Elyza, elle explique :) Nous avons un peu interrogé l’adolescente… selon elle, l’Ordre est parvenu à s’installer au Tharn il y a de cela quelques années et ses effectifs ont commencé à décimer leur espèce. À la base, elles ne sont pas de la même meute et ont dû en former une nouvelle après qu’une partie de leurs membres ait été abattue. L’arrivée de l’infection a mis provisoirement fin au massacre, mais…

Elle a l’air soucieuse, à présent. Semble avoir pris plusieurs années d’un coup. Jonathan questionne :

— Ce n’est pas risqué de les ramener là-bas ? Sans parler de l’Ordre, vous disiez que l’infection pourrait leur être néfaste.

— C’est elle-même qui nous en a fait la demande, soupire-t-elle. Et je ne serais pas étonnée que les deux adultes éprouvent le même désir. Bien sûr, nous nous assurerons de les installer sur un territoire encore négligé par l’Ordre. Quant à l’infection, si elle les affaiblit, il semble qu’elle ne les tue pas. Mais elle en fait des proies plus faciles pour leurs ennemis et c’est ce qui les a poussés à quitter leurs terres. J’espère… qu’elles s’en sortiront une fois sur place.

— Oubliez quand même pas que ces bestioles bouffent du Naturel, souligne Elyza. Et y a une sacrée trotte, entre ici et le Tharn !

— Je sais… nous trouverons une solution pour ça aussi.

Et le C.E.S., depuis le temps qu’il doit se décarcasser la tête pour contrer l’Ordre et ses nombreux détracteurs, est de toute façon rodé à cet exercice. Décidant donc de lui faire confiance, Elyza lui tend la main.

— Faites gaffe à vous, Mangin. Et appelez-moi en cas de pépin.

— Je n’y manquerai pas, Gardienne, répond la femme en la lui serrant. Monsieur Owan.

C’est au tour de Jonathan de serrer la main qui lui est tendue. Après quoi, leur interlocutrice rejoint le premier véhicule et le C.E.S. vide les lieux. Le nez levé en direction des étoiles, Elyza prend une dernière bouffée de son mégot, avant de dire :

— Allez, Johnny, on rentre.

Puis de laisser tomber ce qu’il reste de sa cigarette et de l’écraser.

Les deux journalistes, eux, ont rejoint leur véhicule et en ouvrent les portières. Les voyant s’avancer, Valentin propose :

— On vous raccompagne, Gardienne ?

— Je passe.

— Oh, allez ! Ça fait une sacrée marche jusqu’à chez vous !

— On prendra un taxi plus loin, lui répond Elyza en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Valentin n’insiste pas et Cerise, après un haussement d’épaules, lance à l’intention de Jonathan :

— T’as pas intérêt à nous faire faux bon !

— Oui, n’oublie pas notre promesse, ajoute Valentin. On se recontacte rapidement, d’accord ?

En réponse, celui-ci se contente de leur faire un signe de main, n’ayant aucune envie de s’attarder là-dessus pour le moment. Amusée, Elyza renifle.

— J’espère que tu sais dans quoi t’as mis les pieds.

— Je suis en train de me demander si je ne vais la regretter, en fait.

— Ils te laisseront pas te débiner comme ça, tu peux me croire, glousse-t-elle en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Au fait, j’ai demandé à Théo de nous préparer le dîner.

— Heu… je passe ?

— Arrête, tu vas le vexer !

Et voyant l’expression de son interlocuteur se détériorer, comme il se devine coincé, elle ajoute, son sourire s’élargissant encore :

— Bienvenue dans l’équipe, mon p’tit John !


	36. Chapter 36

— Quel imbécile… !

Assis dans le canapé avec le dernier numéro du Petit Surnaturel en mains, Théodore pousse un soupir. En une du journal, l’interview exclusif du nouvel assistant de la Gardienne – alias Jonathan Owan –, dont l’expression mal à l’aise a été immortalisée en un cliché aussi peu flatteur pour lui que pour eux.

— Je ne comprends même pas qu’elle accepte de le garder après ça…

D’autant moins que ses réponses aux questions posées ne brillent pas toujours d’intelligence. Il imagine déjà les membres de la meute se marrer plus fort les uns que les autres – et avec eux, toute leur ribambelle d’elfes noirs. Non, vraiment, ce type ne leur attirera jamais rien de bon !

D’un geste ulcéré il tourne la page, s’arrête sur ce qui, selon lui, aurait dû faire la une de ce numéro : à savoir la conclusion de l’affaire liée aux goules.

Aux dernières nouvelles, le C.E.S. est parvenu à faire sortir les survivantes des Cités et les volontaires roulent à présent en direction du Tharn. Mais de ça, bien entendu, pas un mot dans la presse. Non, ce qu’on a bien voulu livrer au public se résume à l’annonce que les Brigades – avec le soutien du C.E.S. et de la Gardienne – sont parvenues à triompher de cette affaire qui a déjà fait cinq victimes parmi les Naturels. Les cadavres des goules abattues s’exhibent d’ailleurs en un cliché suffisamment macabre pour lui faire retrousser le nez. L’opinion publique semble néanmoins satisfaite et la presse – dans sa majorité – n’est à présent plus que louanges pour les Brigades.

Repliant le journal, Théodore le laisse tomber sur le tas qui traîne sur la table basse et croise les jambes.

Au final, la goule maîtrisée par Jonathan n’aura jamais été remise aux Brigades, son existence ayant été gardée secrète jusque-là. Il sait néanmoins qu’elle ne tardera pas à être euthanasiée par le C.E.S., celle-ci n’ayant toujours pas repris connaissance et son régime alimentaire la rendant difficile à maintenir en vie plus longtemps. La nouvelle a quelque peu ébranlé leur squatteur lycanthropique, mais… ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait grand-chose d’autre à faire, au vu de la situation.

Il pousse un énième soupir et peut entendre un ramdam dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Elyza fait son apparition et lance à l’intention d’un Jonathan qui boutonne tant bien que mal sa chemise :

— Allez, John ! On bouffe un morceau et on se met au boulot !

Le vampire se lève et se dirige en direction de la cuisine en marmonnant :

— Je te prépare quelque chose.

— Fais-en aussi pour Johnny, tu veux ?

Et aux deux autres de répliquer d’une même voix :

— Non, sans façon !

— Comme si j’allais me fatiguer pour lui !

Dans la cuisine, Théodore attrape une poêle, qu’il pose sur le feu, avant d’y verser un peu d’huile. Tandis que celle-ci commence à grésiller, il ouvre le frigidaire à la recherche des restes de la veille. Dans le salon, la voix de Jonathan se fait entendre :

— Je vais devoir m’occuper de quel quartier ?

Un crissement de chaise que l’on tire, puis la voix d’Elyza qui répond :

— Le quartier vampirique. Du niveau bac à sable : parfait pour un débutant !

— Ce n’est qu’une patrouille…

Théodore lève les yeux au ciel et referme le frigidaire, une assiette sous cellophane à la main. Elyza, elle, ricane.

— Et tu penses que c’est simple, peut-être ? Te v’la bien téméraire !

Dans la pièce voisine, l’échange entre elle et Jonathan se poursuit. À l’aide d’une fourchette, Théodore pousse le contenu de l’assiette en direction de la poêle, où l’huile laisse entendre une plainte de protestation. Puis, il casse deux œufs et laisse leurs entrailles se répandre sur les morceaux de viande racornis se disputant la place avec des pâtes à la sauce tomate.

Sa fourchette en main, il mélange le tout sans grand égard pour le goût. Et dans le salon, la voix d’Elyza, qui se fait menaçante :

— D’accord ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je te refourgue le territoire à Tape-Dur. On verra si tu feras toujours le malin après ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet... fin ! Ah, que d'émotions ! Ça m'aura pris du temps, mais enfin, me voilà arrivé au bout de ce premier tome ! \o/
> 
> Merci à ceux qui l'auront lu en entier et je vous dis à la prochaine si vous le voulez bien.


End file.
